Izuku Midoriya--Quirk Thief
by Dragomemoirs
Summary: Izuku Midoriya born quirkless, but what if instead of being quirkless he had the ability to steal instead. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries, I will rate it T for now so future warning for everyone. Inspired by QuirkQuartz and Raizen1125. Rating change due to chapter 7 dunno if this counts as violent, but I ain't risking it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am sorry it took me so long to post something. I have been very busy dealing with work and college stuff. I am going to be trying my hand in the boku no hero academia stuff, because I am looking forward to the game that is coming out this month. I am hoping that Mina is a character in the game, because acid is a superuseful ability to have. I hope that everyone enjoys reading this, let me know what you think.

Izuku Midoriya is a quirkless teen, he has been bullied by his childhood friend, Kaachan, ever since he was four years old. He was now twelve years old. He was going home after an especially hard day, Kaachan and his group were relentlessly picking on him, which lead to him getting beaten up by Kaachan. Izuku had bruises and scrapes on his body where Kaachan had used explosion on him numerous times; while there is a law against using quirks in public it only works if there are people there to witness the usage. Kaachan was trying to beat it into his skull that he would never be a hero, that he was useless, which is what is nickname Deku meant. Izuku was looking over his notebook, writing down analysis of quirks that he had observed at school. He flipped over to Kaachan's page detailing his quirk explosion; his sweat glands are mutated which allows him to sweat nitroglycerin and then he can cause it to explode in his palms. His quirk is extremely powerful and versatile, he can use his quirk to propel himself forward at high speed and deal massive damage to his target; Izuku knew that painfully well.

Izuku sighed, dejectedly, he was heading home to watch videos of pro heroes. He had a few favorite heroes, but his all time favorite was All Might.

"For the love of all that is holy look out!" yelled a girl.

But because Izuku was thinking about how cool All Might was; he failed to hear someone yelling a warning his way.

He got hit by a pink girl, who was rolling around on the back of a shopping cart down the side walk. Izuku groaned as he felt the impact of the metal shopping cart knock the wind out of him. The pink girl in question landed right on top of him, how lucky for her she had something softer than concrete to land on.

Izuku groaned, and wheezed; he was definitely going to have more bruises now.

The girl looked up and met his eyes, she had black scelera and yellow irises, as well as a pair of horns atop her head they looked small as if they were just growing in. "I'm really sorry about that," she said with an unsure smile on her face. She pushed up off him and stood up while picking back up the shopping cart. She then reached over to Izuku, gripped his hand and pulled him up.

"N-no, don't worry about it. It was my fault, I-I wasn't paying attention." Izuku stammered out nervously. He didn't really have many conversations with girls, so he was extremely nervous. "I-I mean, I was busy thinking about something. S-so e-even if you warned me there was still the fact that I couldn't hear you. I think that makes me to blame so, I'm sorry for not being able to get out of the way. A-ah I didn't even introduce myself yet, I'm sorry. My name is Izuku Midoriya, what is your name?"

The pink girl stared at him wide-eyed, before bursting out in laughter. "You talk a lot Izuku, well my name is Mina, Mina Ashido. That was a funny word vomit, but it was still my fault for hitting you with a shopping cart." Izuku stared at the pink skinned girl, he wasn't quite used to people being nice to him.

"Yo, earth to Izuku, come in Izuku." Mina was waving her hand in front of his face while looking at him worriedly. "I didn't think that I hit you that hard, are you OK? You've been staring in the distance for a good minute now."

"I-I'm sorry, I was just surprised is all. I'm not really used to talking to people, is all."

Mina tilted her head sideways and looked right at him. Izuku squirmed under her gaze, concerned about what she was probably thinking. Izuku thought that she didn't-

"Well, at least I'm being nice. Hey Izuku how old are you?" Izuku blinked at that question, confused as to why she brought it up.

"I'm t-twelve," Izuku answered, with amazing response time.

"I'm thirteen," she said proudly. "Who is your favorite hero?"

"All Might, of course!" Izuku yelled in excitement because once you start talking about heroes he was all over that. "How about you, Mina?"

The pink girl smiled at him, "All Might as well. He is my favorite because of how his Quirk is so destructive yet he still manages to save the day and cause little damage to the area around him."

"He is my favorite because no matter what he has a smile on his face while he saves people." Izuku smiled as he brought up the memory of All Might saving all those people while smiling. Izuku pulled his notebook out of his bookbag, Mina saw him do this.

"What is the notebook for Izuku?"

"It is full of quirks that I've seen and analysis on what they could be used for, as well as strengths and weaknesses."

Izuku smiled while he said this because this was his passion. Since he found out that he was quirkless he would always write down about the quirks around him. The reason he pulled it out was to ask Mina about her Quirk.

"Mina, could you please tell me about your Quirk?! I really would like to know!" Izuku told her, he almost had stars in his eyes when he asked her. "I can already tell that you are a mutant type, due to your unique appearance, so would you mind telling me what it is?"

Mina looked at him smiling, at how his attitude did a full three-sixty once quirks and heroes were brought up. "My Quirk is called Acid, I can secrete acid from my body. I can control how strong or weak it is, if I eject it from my feet with the weakest acid possible, making it a lubricant, I can slide along the ground, found this out by sliding around my kitchen floor."

Izuku was capturing down all the information she told him, as well as writing down his analysis of her Quirk. "So, if I'm guessing correctly, it's due to your Quirk that the pigments in your skin turned pink, due to that it makes your skin immune to your acid, so you won't harm yourself. If you were to overuse your Quirk, you would more than likely reach a point where it stings and then where your body can't create anymore acid. Your Quirk would be great for search and rescue work, it would be good for fighting and subduing villains, but the only downfall of that would be that you would have to constantly control your acid so you don't cause severe harm to the villain as well as other heroes or civilians."

Mina had stopped talking for a while, just letting him keep on talking. She had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep her from laughing, but she just couldn't help it. Once she laughed it snapped Izuku out of his reverie, and he came quickly back to his senses. Passerbys were just giving the odd looks as they passed by. Izuku was a bit embarrassed, about what he was doing, while Mina was rubbing the tears that were forming from hers.

"Izuku, that was to cute. You just started to write and mutter, making guesses and assumptions about my Quirk. The only surprising thing is that you are right. You must really love quirks but," Mina looked at him for a second. His entire face turned red as a beat, he wasn't used to people thinking he was cute. "What about your Quirk, Izuku?"

Izuku attitude physically died, "I don't have a Quirk." Mina cringed once he answered, she didn't want to hurt him. "I always wanted to be a hero since I was young, but I don't have a Quirk yet I still keep trying. I just can't give up on it, it's my dream to become a hero." Izuku looked down at the ground, he was on the verge of tears, he knew that his dream was crazy, especially when he is quirkless.

"Don't give up then," Mina said while looking right at him. "Just because you don't have a Quirk doesn't mean you can't be a hero, besides seeing how you still are trying to become a hero, I think that you will become an amazing hero." The pink girl told him with an amazing smile on her face. Her smile was infectious as Izuku found himself smiling with her, his day turned one hundred times better than it was earlier.

Mina's face scrunched up in thought for a second. "Do you have a phone?"

Izuku nodded.

"Well, do you want to be friends?" She asked while tilting her head, almost confused as to why he is taking so long to answer.

"Sure, definitely I would love too!" Izuku nodded vigorously, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Handing her the phone, she put her number in and put his number in her phone.

"Alright, I should be heading home now. I'll see you later Izuku." Mina grabbed the cart, then started rolling down the sidewalk again.

"S-see you!"

** ***** ** _QT_** ***

Izuku was walking up the stairs to get to where he lives with his mother. He was still going over the day's events, he got beaten up by Kaachan and his group, he got hit by a pink girl riding a shopping cart and then he became friends with her. The other thing is that she believes that he will be able to become a great hero. He grasped the door handle and pushed it open, revealing his crying mother about to leave the apartment to find him.

Upon seeing her son she lunged at him and wrapped him up in a hug. "Oh Izuku, I thought you were dead. I was so worried about you." His mother had tears rolling down her face, and a box of tissues in her hand.

"I'm sorry for worrying you mom. I got a little held up is all." Izuku said, trying to explain why he was late.

"Alright then, I'm just glad that you are OK. I already fixed dinner, you'll just have to warm it up." Izuku's mother said, while removing her shoes.

"Mom, I met someone today who thought that I could be a hero, even without a Quirk. So why do you still think I can't be a hero." Izuku asked his mother, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Izuku we can talk about that tomorrow, just go ahead and fix your food for now."

Izuku went to the kitchen, fixed his plate, warmed it up and went to his room. Where he ate in silence till it was time for bed.

** ***** ** _QT_** ***  
Izuku woke up in the middle of the night, he thought up some new ideas to put into his notebook. He rolled over and his hand phazed through the top of the nightstand, he pulled it out with his notebook in hand. Izuku then processed what had just happened, when he did he hopped up in his and screamed in delight. He finally developed his own Quirk. He couldn't wait to tell Mina.

ReplyForward


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I finally remembered where I was inspired by for his quirk it was from the manga Reincarnation no Kaben. Now I didn't want to write another crossover yet I still have to finish the Prototype and RWBY one and The Devil May Cry and RWBY.

KatKall: Thank you, and welcome to the show

bladetri: Thanks glad you like it

XXDoubleHHXX: Thank you, I hope I don't disappoint.

iron-slayer-dragon: Thanks, Mina is my favorite character as well and I thought Izuku meeting her earlier will make an interesting story. That and I fell in love with the Izumina (Minadeku) ship that QuirkQuartz did, He made an amazing story.

HankFlamion18: I don't know about that, my story could continue even without him becoming the inheritor of OFA. So I'm thinking that he can still become the OFA inheritor because he is the same kid that All Might decides to give his Quirk to.

I would love to hear suggestions, and I have an idea for an OC but don't worry they won't replace anyone important. They are going to be a separate entity and I can't wait to write the chapter where they show up. (I'm using they as to not give away what sex they are)

***QT***

It's been a week since Izuku developed his Quirk and he spent every day he could training it in his room. The first person he told was Mina, she was the first person who believed he could be a hero without one, so it was only right he tell her first. She proposed that they meet up in the park so he could tell her more in detail, but they would have to wait for the weekend because they still had school to go to. He told his mom about his quirk and showed her which lead to her fainting in shock. She was overwhelmed with happiness that her son was just a late bloomer instead of being quirkless for the rest of his life. He didn't tell anyone in his class about his Quirk yet, he didn't really think it was worth putting the effort in to change things, it was too late after all.

He was headed to the Nearby park that he and Mina were to meet up at. He already saw where she was, she is incredibly hard to miss having pink skin and horns. She was hanging upside down from a set of monkey bars.

"So what exactly is your Quirk?" Mina asked while hanging upside down from a set of monkey bars.

"I don't know exactly but I'm able to reach through physical objects as long as I focus, and then I can grab whatever is inside and pull it out. I've been training it while I'm studying for school. The only weakness I've noted about it is that if I overuse it my arm becomes intangible, I can't use it to grab or touch anything, it even phased right through my thigh when I went to rest my arm. So I think I can phase through people as well, but I don't think I'm ready to try that part out I don't want to lose focus and hurt someone." Izuku explained what he had observed about his Quirk.

It was a strange quirk, normal intangible quirks allow for the whole body to phase through solid objects but he was restrained to one limb at a time. He found he could use his hands and feet to reach through objects to grab something. He did try his head but that left him with a strange feeling when he stuck his head through his wardrobe, but he got a good view of how his Quirk works. There is almost no visible change in the material even as he goes through. It just goes right through almost as if the object in question doesn't even exist.

"Do you think it can show me how it works?" Mina asked while holding a bucket full of sand. "I may or may not have buried your phone in the sand while you were busy talking. You really have to be more aware of your surroundings."

Izuku quickly patted down his pockets to find his phone still there, he shot Mina a confused look until he patted his back pocket. "How did you get my wallet instead!?" He was at a loss for words.

"That my good friend is a trade secret, I shall never give up that information, at least not for free." She motioned for him to pay her, by holding her hand open and beckoning him closer to pay.

"I can't pay you without my wallet," Izuku stated monotonously.

Mina just laughed, "I forgot about that my bad." The fact that she was still laughing meant she wasn't really all that sorry.

Izuku just sighed, "nevermind it doesn't matter." Izuku looked at the bucket of sand, he had never tried phasing his hand through something that isn't exactly solid. "This will be a new experience, now I'll get to see how my Quirk works with this type of material."

"Well, are you going to get your wallet back or are you just going to look at a bucket while thinking about getting your wallet back."

Izuku slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm his mind and focus on the bucket. His right arm slowly started turning black with a swirling white that went inwards in a spiral. He pushed his hand slowly through the bucket and sand, he reached around inside the sand until he felt his wallet and pulled it out, there was no sand in his palm just the wallet.

"It seems that my quirk is a selective type, I can choose what I want to take with my hand meaning that everything that I don't want will be left where it is." As he continued his observations he got quieter and quieter until he was muttering. "This isn't a great ability to use when fighting villains if I make one wrong move then they could actually die." He was still observing his Quirk and trying to figure out how to use it in combat when.

*SMACK*

He felt something hit his head knocking him to the ground. He whirled around to find Mina whistling innocently. "What was that for Mina?"

"I was trying to get your attention, but you just kept on muttering. I was telling you how cool that was, you could be able to disarm bombs with that as well as creating openings in fights, like if you turned you arm all go throughee when someone punches at you and if you dodged at the same time then it will throw them off their balance when they go through something they were expecting to hit. Right?"

After thinking about it for a minute, Izuku came to see her point of view. He had a quirk that would let him be able to pass through bomb casings and take it apart from the inside without setting it off and getting blown to pieces. He has to work on the combat part as well, thinking that he needs to work on activating his Quirk without having to focus on it. If he can't manage that then he and the person he goes through will be in a lot of trouble. "I think that you are right about that Mina, but I think the fighting one will need to be worked on a whole lot. Thanks to my Quirk developing late I don't think that I'll be able to catch up with the rest of my classmates in two years."

They moved over to the wooden bench that was located in the shade beneath the tree.

"Then why don't you take boxing or a more brawler like approach to that, I mean you don't really look like much Izuku but if you train I think that you could turn out really impressive," Mina suggested while plopping down on the bench. Izuku sat down casual, not really throwing himself on the bench.

Izuku thought more on that if he had his own fighting style he could easily develop his body and learn where he can incorporate his Quirk in the mix. He would have to seriously train his body every day to make up for his lack of strength, especially since his quirk is more of a... he couldn't think of what type his quirk classified as.

"Hey Mina, what should my Quirk be classified as?"

"Hmm... maybe a theft type of Quirk, seeing how you can take what you want to take and leave everything you don't want unbothered, you could call it Steal if you want a name for it." Mina happily suggested.

"Well, that's good but I don't want to name my Quirk after a crime. It would make it feel more like a villains Quirk."

"How about what Robin Hood did?"

"W-what? Where did that come from?"

"Robin Hood stole from the rich and gave to the poor it really is a matter of how you look at it. Do you think what he did was wrong? The poor he gave to saw him as a hero and the rich he stole from weren't all that good, to begin with. They extorted the poor and taxed them taking what little money they had, wouldn't that make them the villains and Robin Hood the hero?" Mina said, which gave Izuku a kind of realization that she was right. When it came down to what a hero was it was all about perception.

"W-well when you put it like that I can see your point." Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Mina just smiled a small bit happy her point was valued.

"Then your Quirk name is steal," Mina said with a grin.

"A-alright, thanks, Mina. I really don't think I would have been able to think of a good enough name for my Quirk. It really means a lot to me," Izuku was beyond grateful to the pink girl. "Now I just have to train and try to catch up to the rest of my class. I only have two years before we leave middle school if I want to get into U.A then I have to be more proficient with my Quirk. Can I rely on you for your continued help Mina?"

"Of course, Izuku. Do you really have to ask though, man? I mean I'm still helping right now aren't I, so don't worry about it. I still plan on helping you because we both want to be heroes and go to U.A.." Mina punched him lightly in the shoulder, emphasizing her point.

"Y-yeah, your right Mina, thanks."

"No problemo."

Izuku smiled back at her, he was truly grateful for her being there to help him with his Quirk. She was the only friend he had in a while, everyone else left him due to Kacchan's bullying and no one want to be friends with a Quirkless kid. So he was thankful to her in more ways than she would know.

***QT***

In a back alley a few miles away from the park.

There laid an unconscious seventeen-year-old girl, her name was Saphira Brim. She made a small groaning noise as she reached her hand up to her head. It felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks, she opened her eyes and immediately cringed from the bright light that hit her face. After her eyes adapted to the change in the light she saw there multiple unconscious bodies around her, male and female, they had hoods on and masks covering their faces. The only thing Saphira could focus on was the claw and bite marks that each of them had littering their bodies. She slowly reached up to her face and felt the already drying blood that covered her mouth, she quickly wiped it off while giving a low sigh.

"Not even ten minutes in the city and already people try to mug me." She muttered dejectedly, not really bothered by the blood on her face. "I just really have to get better control of my Quirk, can't keep passing out like this after every time it activates."

She walked over to the closest unconscious body, they had a switchblade lying on the ground next to his hand. She knelt down and picked up the knife, after inspecting it closely she firmly pressed her fingertip against the blade's tip. There was no blood or even a scratch.

"Man o man, if this is what criminals are using these days then I am going to get bored very quickly." she grabbed the man's hood and quickly cut it off with the switchblade. She used the hood to wipe the blood from around her mouth, it didn't get rid of all of the blood but it made it a lot less noticeable. She knelt down to the man's unconscious form, she grabbed his hair and raised his head up. He looked to be in his mid-thirties to forties, she brought the switchblade to his throat about to finish the job, but before she could do anything she heard police sirens coming closer.

Sighing she dropped his head back to the cold concrete ground, there was a soft crunching noise she probably broke his nose. "You guys are really lucky that I don't have time for this," Saphira turned around and walked away, after quickly rifling through the other thug's belongings. "Man the cops just had to show up, just when I was getting to the good part. Well there is always next time, I mean I am here to clean up the city my own way," she said with a small smile on her face. As she walked further down the alley, she heard one of the thugs breathing quickly, not at all like an unconscious person. She made her way over to the body, "I knew you were awake." She quickly kicked the thug against the side of the head knocking him unconscious. She kicked him a few more times in the head, doesn't hurt to be cautious. She turned around and quickly exited the alley, she walked into the crowd of people who didn't even notice her.

"I can't wait to see what I find here, I hope this place is just as fun as it looks," Saphira thought to herself with a small on her face, as she brought the hood up on her jacket to obscure her from view.

***QT***

An: Okay so I couldn't wait to show her out, I finished the chapter really quickly. I'm thinking about having little parts at the end showing what Saphira is up too. I don't think of her being a villain but I do have a plan for her in place. If you guys want me to give her a backstory chapter just let me know, otherwise I will mostly be focusing on Izuku and Mina's story until it is time for her to show up. Dragomemoirs out, for now, see you in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I'm on a roll with this story, I hope you guys and girls are OK with my OC I based her off a game character I created, the game will be obvious later on. Well enough dribble on with the main event.

Midnight49: that is who I based his quirk on all the way, but I Have some twists and turns to do to this ability, because I don't want him to become like All for One

MIKE202303: I know right, stick around and hopefully it will get even better

bladetri: Thank you very much

There will be a lot of violence at the end, don't know if it counts as M rated or not let me know please.

THE WARNING HAS BEEN TOLD

***QT***

Three months had passed since Izuku developed his Quirk, now he was walking with Mina to a new arcade that allowed the usage of Quirks to play games. They even had a crane game, which is why Mina insisted that he come with especially. He could reach his hand through the machine and take the stuffed animals right out without having to offer money to the rigged machine. Mina justified it by saying, "technically they are stealing from you first and this arcade allows the usage of Quirks. They never stated that you had to when you could get away without having to." Izuku agreed with her about the rules but he had to wonder how they were going to stay open for long with such a bad business plan.

Izuku just smiled as he listened to Nina's schemes to make their day super fun, he really enjoyed the time he spends with Mina, so long as she doesn't try to convince to use his Quirk in public for a quick laugh. He had gotten better at controlling it if he focuses a little while activating his Quirk his arm appears normal instead of the black and white spiral appearance it takes. This would equal confused people when they would pass through someone's arm, which for Mina a quick laugh because the looks they made were very funny. The only drawback is that it burns through his Quirk quickly and makes his arm useless for ten minutes, he still had to work on that, he can't afford to have a useless appendage. That would seriously hamper his ability to protect himself and others.

"Izuku come on hurry up! We're nearly there!"

"I know, I'm moving as fast as I can. I'm still really sore from training." Izuku said, weakly trying to defend his self.

"I thought you would have gotten used to it, by now. What gives, you haven't been slacking have you?" Mina raised her hand to her mouth in mock shock.

"N-no, I just increased the amount I usually do because I got really used to what I already did," he said quickly.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know. I don't want to leave my friend behind when I get into U.A. that would make me really sad." This caused Izuku to blush which turned red in the face, upon seeing this Mina grinned while poking him In the cheek. "So cute Izuku." That did nothing to lessen the effects, in fact, it made it so much worse, that you could almost see steam rising off his head.

"A-a-alright well we're here now, let's get inside." Izuku brought his walk speed up a whole lot in order to get inside of the building, but once he got inside he heard familiar explosion noises. The color drained from his face, he became physically pale.

"Hey Izuku, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Mina said while touching his shoulder, when she made contact with his shoulder she noticed how he cringed away from her hand. Mina frowned, she didn't know what affected him this much, until she heard the explosions. "Do you want to leave, I won't blame you if you do."

"N-no I-I'll b-be f-fine I p-promise, I s-still want to check out the arcade with you," Izuku said, with a very shaky smile on his face well it looked more like a grimace than a smile. He was afraid of Kacchan especially now more than ever, if he found out that he was hiding his Quirk from him then he would have to deal with Kacchan with a wounded pride. "I just think that if we avoid him, we can still have a good time."

"What the hell are you doing here Deku!" A very loud and foul voice exclaimed at him. Katsuki Bakugo stalked over with a deep frown on his face and his hands having mini explosions in them every second. Mina rolled her eyes at this obvious display of intimidation, she was a tough girl and she didn't really scare too easily.

Izuku, on the other hand, was shivering as he raised his hand in a wave. "H-hi Kacchan, I just came here with a friend is all."

"Why the hell would some be friends with a quirkless freak like you, I still don't understand why you haven't died already!" Kacchan said while stalking even closer to Izuku his explosions getting more violent and larger with every inch closer to him.

Mina stepped between the two of them, she was obviously not happy with Kacchan being so rude towards Izuku, However, an employee walked towards there group noticing the noise they were making.

She was taller than all of them, well that's not saying much since they are still fourteen years of age. She had silver hair that was up in a ponytail, her eyes irises were different colors one was a soft blue while the other was an angry orange. She was smiling, but the three felt something wash over them, she was exuding a predatory like aura that froze them in their tracks. Her nametag read Saphira Brim.

She looked towards Mina and Deku first, "now what seems to be the problem here?" She asked her smile never leaving her face.

"The problem here is this Quirkless frea-."

"Did I ask you to speak yet, child?" She interrupted him before he could continue. Her smile disappeared for a brief moment before it came right back when looking at Mina and Izuku. "Now then, before the two of you were cut off care to explain what happened?"

"Nothing ma'am, he was just-"

"Looks like you aren't going to tell me the truth in order to protect him. Well, can I rely on you please?" Saphira looked at Mina, her smile was still there but it was softer now almost as if she knew what was happening.

"He came towards us, but I don't know what he was going to do once he got here. He got angry and violent once he saw Izuku, even though he didn't do anything to him. Then he called him a Quirkless freak and pretty much threatened him." Mina told the silver-haired teenager with mismatched eyes, she had no love or care for Izuku's childhood friend turned bully that was no secret. Izuku had told her some of the things that he had done, along with the continued torment that Izuku was allowing because he didn't feel the need for unnecessary conflict.

"Thank you for being honest with me..." She paused as she realized she didn't know any of there names and that she was sticking her nose in their business without any real reason, besides that she was on duty and if anything goes wrong it would be on her head. That and she like kids, they were so much nicer than adults, well kids can be especially cruel to other kids.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch any of you names, could you please introduce yourselves?" She asked with a small smile.

"Why don't you go jump in a ditch you old hag! I shouldn't have to answer some shitty side character that has no backstory." Bakugo exclaimed loudly, while his hands were containing his ever-growing explosions.

"You can leave then, if you do not wish to be nice you can go and enjoy the arcade while you still can, Child," Saphira said, her very voice the definition of cold steel.

Bakugo snorted at that and walked off deeper into the arcade, where they could hear the explosions and lots of dings after each one went off.

Saphira turned her head to Izuku and Mina, patiently waiting to see what they would say.

Mina went first and introduced the both of them. Izuku just silently raised his hand in greeting the teenager.

"Well then, it's nice to meet the both of you for what its worth. My name is Saphira Brim, but you probably already know that due to the nametag. Is there anything else I can do for you two to make up for that... inconvenience."

Izuku perked up slightly at that, while Mina smiled slightly already know what was about to happen.

"If you don't me asking do you think you could tell me your what your Quirk is and does it have anything to do with your eyes?" Izuku asked while pulling out his notebook that he always brings with him.

"Alright, that sounds like an easy thing to answer. My Quirk is called Beastblood, as I fight I get stronger and stronger, my body can't be harmed with blades and bullets, sometimes for the bullets. Once my Quirk enters its transformation stage I can't really control it only direct myself at what I want to destroy. I think that's all there is to it unless you have some questions."

"I have one, what is the biggest drawback to your Quirk?"

"Well, I temporarily lose my sanity, everything gets really muddled together and I can't really control what I do or say. Then I can't really tell friend from foe, so I really try not to use my Quirk at all if I can help it, but since it activates on its own most of the time I really have no control of when. Does that cover everything that you needed to know?" Saphira looked from Izuku, who was silently muttering up a storm, and Mina who was just looking at and smiling at how the weird he looked. Saphira thought that the two of them looked really cute.

"Yo, earth to Izuku," Mina said while lightly knocking on his head. "She asked if that was all you wanted to know, are you going to answer her or not?"

"O-oh thank you for telling me about your Quirk, Saphira it means a lot to me."

"Yup you just made his entire day ten times better than before. He is really obsessed with Quirks, I worry about him sometimes." Mina added causing Izuku to sputter.

"Alright then, I wish you a good rest of the day Mina, Izuku farewell," she said as she walked away from the children. She hid a few things about her Quirk from the two, and she was very grateful that was enough to make his day better as well him not asking anything else.

Izuku and Mina went on to have a good time in the arcade.

***QT***

When Izuku and Mina left the arcade it was rapidly getting darker. They quickly walked down the sidewalk hurrying to get to their respective homes, when Izuku noticed a pair of arms reach from the alleyway they were passing by. The arms were moving towards Mina, Izuku rushed forward and pushed Mina out of the way, however this lead to him being pulled into the alleyway.

The man ran with Izuku still caught, the man moved really fast too fast. Izuku knew that his Quirk dealt with speed. "Alright kid give me your money!" He said while shoving Izuku into the wall. Izuku saw there were three more of them surrounding them. The man came closer to him, he could smell his awful breath. "Too bad I was hoping to grab the freak, I was sure I could sell her horns off very easily."

Izuku felt a sense of disgust for this man using his Quirk for petty crime and threatening Mina. Izuku was glad that he saw what was happening before they got her, but Mina was more than likely trying to find him so he had to find a way to escape from the group of thugs. Izuku then felt his Quirk activate on its own, he didn't try to fight it he embraced the instinct of using his Quirk. He plunged his right arm right into the thug's chest and he felt like something got absorbed into his hand not grabbed but pulled into his body. He didn't even know what it was he took, the man shoved him away obviously disturbed that he just had a human arm deep inside his chest.

He raised his foot about to run towards him with his speed, but he stopped frowning as he made a physical effort to activate his Quirk. "Guys! I can't use my Quirk, I think that the kid did this to me!" He yelled to his companions.

Izuku raised his arms in a placating matter, "I didn't do anything I promise this is all one big misunderstanding." As he said that he was slowly edging his way towards the closest opening which was the same one he and the speed Quirk user came from.

"Where the hell do you think you are going you little brat! You are going to fix my Quirk or else!"

Izuku turned down the alley and took off running moving at a much faster pace than before, then he realized what he felt get absorbed into his body was the man's Quirk. Izuku realized that he just made the man essentially Quirkless, but any guilt he might have had was erased when he remembered how they were trying to get Mina and sell her horns. As he was running down the alley he saw Mina moving down the alley as well, he ran over towards her.

"Mina we need to run right now okay!?"

But before either of them could do anything, There was loud rumbling noise, Izuku looked behind him and saw a large funnel of gravel headed their way. Izuku pushed Mina to the ground and placed his body on top of her to shield her from the torrent of gravel. Izuku clenched his teeth in preparation for the blow, he heard the sound of the gravel hitting something. What he saw made his eyes Widen, there was someone there they were shielding both Mina and himself. He saw that she was wearing a long leather duster and a tricorn hat atop her head.

Her hat was knocked away revealing silver hair, then the gravel stopped.

"Man that was boring, I was hoping that could actually hurt me." She looked behind her towards the two kids. "Are you two unharmed?" She asked with a friendly smile on her face, she was completely ignoring the criminals that had just attacked them. Mina and Izuku both saw one of the people trying to sneak up on her, but before they could even utter out a warning she lashed her arm behind and grabbed the man by the throat. She was still looking at the two of them waiting for their answer.

"We're ok," they both said at the same time.

"Alright, then I'm glad I made it in time. Now I want the two of you too close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you too." They nodded their heads wordlessly, then proceeded to close their eyes.

Now that Saphira had protected the children it was time to beat the criminals up. She lifted the one she had by the throat up in the air and slammed him as hard as she could into the ground, cracking the concrete below him. She made sure he was unconscious by giving him a swift, and very hard, kick to the head. She now had three more to go.

The criminal with the Quirk to control and emit gravel launched into action, firing a large amount of gravel towards her and the kids. Saphira looked around the alley, seeing a large metal trash bin she grabbed it and placed it between the children and herself, which left her being pelted by the fast-moving gravel again. Saphira walked against the gravel, with little to no trouble, once she reached the gravel user she punched him as hard as she could in the stomach, making him cough up blood as she punched him into a brick wall.

"Seriously, you are going to attack me and try to hurt the children behind me. That is seriously a dirty trick, too bad it didn't really work out too well for you, you piece of human garbage." She reached down towards the criminal and placed her hand on top of his head. Gripping as tight as she could she raised him off the ground by his head, She flung him toward the closest thug with a loud crash they both smacked into the brick wall and onto the ground.

"I really wanted this to be fun, you know?" She slowly walked towards the last one, it was the one who had his quirk taken.

"W-wait a moment lady, how much do you want in order to look away from all this? I just want that kid to fix what he did to my Quirk, and I want to saw off the girl's horns and sell them if I make any good money I can cut you a piece of the deal.

She walked right up to him, stared him in the eye as he spoke. "I was going to let you off with a light beating, but hearing you say such sickening things makes me want to rip your throat out and drown you in your own blood. However there are children nearby," the man looked slightly hopeful that he would survive this encounter until she said her next few words. "Which means I'll give you a quick death instead." She instant wrapped her hand around his mouth to prevent him from screaming, then whispered: "I lied, there will be nothing quick about this." Her smile grew until it was a full blown grin as she shoved her hand deep into his stomach, essentially goring the man. She could feel the muffled screams vibrating against her hand, making it all the more fun for her. She watched the light of life slowly fade from his eyes as he passed away. Glancing behind her she saw that the children were still behind the dumpster, they hadn't seen anything. Carrying the body of the man she walked to the dumpster and opened the lid, softly tossing his body inside its new home.

Walking around the dumpster, she saw both Izuku and Mina still on the ground. Mina was clutching tightly to Izuku and he was holding her the same.

"Aww, you two look so cute." Saphira looked on with a bright smile that seemed to glow in the dark.

***QT***

AN:So what did you guys think of her fun little slaug- I mean fight. Did you guys figure out what game I based her off of. If you did then please let me know, she won't show up again for a while, but she will be watching our good hero Izuku and Mina. I hope I did ok with her personality, So let me know what you think of her overall.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am alive! Thank the gods, especially Hades, for letting me come back and finish. Thanks for being patient and hopefully I won't take to long next time, on with the show

-QT-

The police arrived shortly after, as well as a few pro heroes. The thugs were placed in police custody and taken down to the station, Saphira was covered in blood her right side was drenched in it seeing this the police placed her under arrest as well. Izuku and Mina were quick to defend her saying that she wasn't at fault she was only protecting the two of them. Izuku and Mina were questioned as to what happened, they were forefront about everything that occurred in the alley. The police officer's name was Naomasa Tsukauchi, he was a detective and since he was the best on the force had he was there right away. He thanked the children for being truthful and offered them a ride home to their respective homes. He was very polite and seemed to take his job very seriously, he even already called their parents letting them know that he was bringing them home safe.

"I will question Ms. Brim myself. If you children are to be believed then she was acting in your defense and her actions were not for an ill purpose." He looked to the children and smiled, "but I do believe that she was trying to protect both of you." He said with a knowing smile on his face.

"But how can you be so sure that we're telling you the truth?" Mina asked him, unsure as to why he was so trusting of two preteen children.

"Well that would be thanks to my Quirk," Izuku visibly straightened up and paid attention wholeheartedly, "Human lie detector, no one can lie to me without me knowing about it. Not once has my Quirk activated, showing me that you children can be trusted."

"Well, you must have very awkward surprise birthday parties then huh?" Mina said bluntly.

This elicited a laugh from the detective, "you don't even know the half of it."

They continued the rest of the trip in silence until they arrived at the Ashido house, Mina gave the detective a wave while giving Izuku a very big hug which left him turning red in the face. Once she pulled away from him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to her house, Izuku's face turned so red that you could almost hear the steam from the heat. Tsukauchi smiled at the quick, but the rather cute display of affection he was a detective but he still has a heart.

Tsukauchi's phone started ringing he picked it up, it was the station. "Go for Tsukauchi." Izuku was still in the back seat of his vehicle, he was already heading to the boy's home.

"Sir, the thugs mentioned that boy quite a bit. They keep saying how he stole one of their comrades' Quirk. They saw him use his Quirk with their own eyes, but they also say that the silver-haired woman is a monster and how she gleefully beat them into submission. Also according to them, there were four guys, meaning we only have the three in custody and one lady who has the missing guy's blood on her."

"Thank you for informing me of the situation. Please hold Ms. Brim until I arrive to question her."

Tsukauchi looked at the boy through his rearview mirror, he was looking out his window out towards the countryside that was slowly disappearing.

"Izuku, can I ask you a question?" Tsukauchi asked while driving down the streets to get him home.

"S-sure, what d-do you w-want to ask me, sir?" Izuku asked, his anxiety slowly rising he wasn't used to talking to people, and it didn't help that he was a police officer as well.

Tsukauchi sighed, he realized that he was breaking a lot of codes right now, but he had to ask, he needed information for when he gets in contact with All Might. "Do you recognize this phrase in any way possible, All for One?"

Tsukauchi watched Izuku's face in the rearview mirror, he looked confused at first before he had a flash of recognition cross his face. "Do you mean the three musketeers? They were a group of three who fought for justice, they had the catchphrase: All for One, and One for All. That's all I really know about it, I'm just reminded of the old children's stories."

Tsukauchi's Quirk stayed inactive, that was the truth that was coming out of his mouth. Izuku was telling him the truth, he pulled up to the apartment complex that Izuku lived at. "Thank you Izuku, I have to run down to the station. I will be calling for a follow-up statement on what happened."

Izuku hoped out of Tsukauchi's Police cruiser and headed towards the apartment complex. While Tsukauchi's eyes narrowed, he has a suspect to interrogate waiting for him back at the station, he called All Might and asked him to meet at the station.

-QT-

Saphira sat at the table, talking to a detective.

'This is so boring,' she thought to herself. 'They keep asking me if I killed a man, I keep on telling them I didn't kill a man.' Saphira sighed to herself as the detective tried on of his interrogation tactics.

"The other three guys say otherwise, say that you came at them with a vengeance, beating them senselessly without any reason. So I figure that you tell me what the hell happened or I may have to turn the cameras off for a more personal interrogation."

"So are you saying that you believe the words of thugs, people who were trying to bring harm to those two children, over me and the kids themselves. You are starting to make me question why I bothered letting you take me in, I was really hoping to meet someone worth my time." She looked at the handcuffs that were keeping her at the table, she pried just a little and the metal links holding them together snapped apart easily.

The police officer freaked out and pulled his gun out immediately, "sit back down now, or I will be forced to open fire." The cop was starting to make her sick, his eyes showed hope that she resisted so he could shoot her.

However, before she could show how wrong this human was she heard the door to the interrogation room opening.

"There will be no need for that officer, for I am here." There was a huge man with blond hair that came up like a pair of antenna, he held himself with strength and power, however there was a certain smell coming from him, like that of a corpse, his body was failing him somehow, she didn't know how but she knew when to push her luck and now wasn't the time. Saphira narrowed her eyes slightly observing this hero, Japan's symbol of peace.

The officer quickly nodded his head, while having the nerve to ask for his autograph. All might nodded while signing his hat, without even looking at the man, his focused squarely on her. 'So he is prideful, but not blinded by it. Good.' The officer left with a smile on his face.

The room fell into silence once the cop left the room, leaving the two of them analyzing each other.

All might broke the silence first, by pulling up a chair and taking a seat at the table. He gestured to the chair on her side, beckoning for her to sit at the table with him.

He thought her to be powerless, while that was a good thing she couldn't help scowling while sitting in the chair.

"So are you here to take me super prison, or are you going to kill me."

"I am not here to take your life, young miss. I just have a few questions for you, and I implore you to be honest with me because I will know when you are lying to me." His blue irises flicking towards the one-way mirror.

"Well, just for your knowledge, even if you tried to take my life, it would be impossible for you to kill. I just can't die no matter how much I want to." Saphira smiled at the unnerved expression the hero took, it made her words all the more chilling because of how cheery she sounded about it.

His eye's flicked to the mirror, his expression growing more perturbed. Apparently, the thing that was supposed to tell him she was lying, didn't do anything, at least whatever it was worked.

"OK, well then can you tell me your name first, miss?" All might looked at her expectantly, patiently waiting for her.

"My name is Saphira Brim, now go ahead and ask your questions, I want to leave now because I have work tomorrow." She said while placing her head down on top of the table.

All Might's eyes lit up with brief recognition from her name. "Are you Jack and Mary Brim's daughter?"

Upon hearing those words come from his mouth her head jerked right off the table and she stared at him in shock. She didn't know that her mom and dad knew this hero, but she did remember them saying they had a good friend who helped them from time to time.

"How do you know my parent's?"

"I am the one who stopped them when they lost control," he said while staring at her gravely. "They were not called the savage heroes for nothing after all."

"Then were the one who killed them," Saphira whispered, her voice barely audible over the air conditioner noise from the ceiling.

All Might blinked in surprise, he didn't know that her parents were dead. "I-I didn't know that I am sorry for your loss young miss," All Might bowed his head in respect to her.

"Thank you, but before you get off topic, aren't you here to question me about the crime scene." Her parents have been dead for 5 years at this point, so her wounds were more healed than they were.

"Right you are," All Might nodded. "Can you tell me what happened in your own words?"

She nodded and began to regale the tale of what happened to him. She told him of how she could her the danger, but how she couldn't tell who was who, and how she ran to where it was, leaping across rooftops. Then about the four thugs that were chasing the children, then the gravel storm that was sent towards them and how she jumped in the way of the gravel.

She pauses for a second thinking about something before reaching towards her head, her eyes widened in shock as she felt nothing. "Did the police happen to find a tri-corn hat lying around the scene?"

He nodded, to which she sighed in relief, All Might waved her on to continue the story.

"I am sorry, around here is where things get a little bit fuzzy for me. I do remember fighting the thugs," 'more like slaughtering them' a little voice in her head whispered, "but I protected the children that much is for certain. That is all that I can truly remember."

All Might stayed quiet while looking at her before he looked towards the one-way mirror. There was a clicking noise revealing the man standing behind the mirror, behind it was a man with short black hair and black irises, he was pretty much plain in every other aspect.

"She is telling the truth," said the man behind the mirror. "That still doesn't explain the blood on your jacket."

All Might brought his fist to his chin, closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. He was thinking about something.

"How similar is your quirk to your parents, Saphira?"

"Why do you want to know that, what does that have to do with this at all?" Her eyes narrowing as she stared at the pro hero.

"I know that your father's quirk was sanguine retribution, where the more blood he shed from his enemies the more he was empowered. He could heal wounds, increase his speed and strength, these were the reasons he fought with that weapon he designed, The Saw Cleaver, that horrifying weapon spilled a lot of blood. The major weakness of his quirk would be the bloodlust that could overwhelm him making him a danger to anyone around him. While your mother's quirk was a beastial form, hers was more simple, she could control how large and monstrous her body could become, However, the more she used it the more she became a monster herself losing herself to the primal urges of a beast. I know all about them, they told me themselves, their reasoning being that if they lost control that I could stop them. They were amazing heroes, they didn't have to do anything but show up at scenes and criminals and villains alike surrendered immediately, I only had to stop them twice and even then it was a close fight, they nearly killed me a couple times."

Saphira sat still, considering her options. If she told him a lie then he would probably be able to call BS on her, sighing she decides to bite the bullet.

"My Quirk is a combination of both," she sighed and sagged in the chair waiting for them to call her out and throw her in a cell because she was too dangerous to walk free.

"Really?" All Might asked, "How do you feel about beasts?"

Saphira's entire demeanor changed in an instant, from quiet and waiting to one brimming with hatred.

"I hate beasts and I will do everything I can to kill them no matter what the cost. I especially hate beasts that parade around like humans, those are the worst and they need to be purged like the cancer they are."

"Did you kill a beast in that alleyway or a human?" The man behind the mirror posed the question.

"I killed a beast that wished to harm the children, it kept squealing about its quirk being stolen. It offered me money if I let him harm them, it was a beast wearing human skin, what I did to it was justified in every meaning of the word." Saphira's mouth twisted into a grin that showed too many teeth, her teeth were sharpening and growing as she kept talking. "I think that the quick death I gave it was too kind, but it is no longer walking spreading its taint and poison."

"Well, we know where that fourth thug went now don't we," the mirror man muttered to himself. "Where did you dispose of the beast's body?"

"I threw it into the trash where it belonged after all trash is trash." She waved her hand in a dismissing matter. "Now then, what is going to happen to me."

"You're not really yourself right now, are you." Said All Might, who had been silent till this point.

She gasped in mock shock, "How could you say such a thing, I am me always have been always will be."

"What was that phrase Jack used to calm himself down," All Might muttered underneath his breath. "The hunt is over and the day approaches, all the blood that was needed to be spilled was spilled. The Hunter's job is over, now is the time for rest and preparation." He made a small face at the phrase Jack would recite, he didn't really approve of it but it made him calm but did he really have to say that to her when she was a baby? A scene of Jack holding Saphira in his arms, covered in blood and holding the Saw Cleaver in one hand, a truly terrifying image depending on who you asked.

Saphira's breath caught in her throat at the familiar phrase of her father. She visibly slumped against the table, obviously drained and exhausted.

"Thank you," she quietly muttered to All Might. "You still haven't told me what you were going to do with me yet though."

"You know of U.A right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I happen to know the current principle Nezu, he should be more than happy to help you, considering your circumstances. If he agrees to take you in I'll owe him a favor, he has already been asking me to help teach the future generation of heroes, this should keep him off my back for a little while hopefully." All Might gave a slight chuckle which caused him to cough into his hand, violently.

Saphira could smell the sickly sweet stench of the iron-rich blood enter the air. She looked closely at the pro hero, but she kept her mouth shut it wasn't any of her business.

"In all seriousness though, Nezu is a good person, he knew the savage heroes personally. I am sorry for never showing up at their funeral," his eyes turned somber, "and I called myself their friend. I hope that I can make up for this slight towards you in any way." All Might stood to leave the room, he already called and informed Nezu of the issue.

-QT-

A small white furry creature walked up towards Saphira.

"Hello, I am Principle Nezu and I am here because All Might called me," Nezu said, Saphira met his eyes and saw the familiar swirl of insanity and kindness. "I am going to looking after you for the coming years, I hope we can get along," Nezu said while extended his paw in her direction, which Saphira gladly met with a smile on her face just as big as Nezu's.

"Of course, I look forward to getting to know you, Mr. Nezu"

Nezu already had an idea hatching in his head, this young hero could be a serious help in training the future generation. Everyone needs experience dealing with a monster don't they, his smile grew even wider. "Oh, the fun we will have, Ms. Brim."

-QT-

AN: I wanted to make it a bit longer but, I feel like I delayed long enough. School work has been getting to me and you know depression about whether or not I'm good enough for anything, but I am working through it and not letting it keep me down. Enough about that I am pretty sure no one wants to hear my whining or ranting.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it was more focused on Saphira, I needed to do this now for future plot points. She, however, won't show up in the next chapter as that will be a Mina and Izuku centric chapter, mostly cute little bonding moments and the like. If the chapter felt off in any way it was because that I took a break when writing and when I came back and read it, it felt too forced. So I pushed myself and continued with it even when it hurt. I really love the IzuMIna Ship, I just finished reading a good one by 12AngryMen, Acidic Affection. I really liked it and I am going to reading more of their works.

Also, I was thinking of writing a Short comedy one shot for the Horror movie, "The Nun" if you wish to know more, feel free to PM me or comment and I will get back to you. The chapter of my other fic with The Prototype x RWBY crossover, once you see the title some of the plot may be obvious, but I hope that people will enjoy it.

See everyone later.


	5. Chapter 5

An: I am back and so soon as well, there isn't any sighting of saphira in this chapter, but she will be here in the next one which I am personally looking forward too. I am a violent person and I love badass unstable characters, with a slight personality issue.

Enjoy the story!

-QT-

A few months have passed since the events in the alleyway, Izuku was still adapting to his new quirk and the discovery of what he could do with it. He was starting to have a few suspicions about his Quirk, what exactly was he capable of with it. The more he thought about it the more his Quirk seemed to be better suited to a thief than for a hero. He was starting to think that his Quirk let him do anything a thief could do, so he decided to test this theory out with Mina's help through the whole thing. She had very interesting ideas that he could use his Quirk for, he steered clear of the more dangerous ideas. So far he could lie, cheat, and steal like a thief, but what exactly does the stealing part cover, could he copy things, make forgeries if so what does that exactly extend to, could he copy Quirks? The idea of being able to copy and keep Quirks appealed to him as well as scared him. All he knew was that his Quirk could indeed be a force of good and that it was constantly growing with him. He could cover his whole body with it now, turning himself fully intangible, however, the one strange thing was that he didn't fall through the floor when he did this. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he would take whatever he could do.

Izuku woke up with a start, it was already morning. He groaned as he fell back into bed, he really did not want to get up but he slowly rolled out of bed and into the floor, nearly hitting his head against the leg of his chair. He stood up and flicked on his lamp, walking to his wardrobe so he could put his clothes on for the day. He grabbed a light green jacket, kinda teal looking, a pair of grey jeans and a black T-shirt, with the words All Might plastered in white letters across the back.

After getting dressed he checked his phone for what day it was, he was still waking up and couldn't really tell what day it was or the date. The blinding light from turning his phone on made him squint a little to read the screen. Today's date was July 15th, in other words, it was his birthday he was turning thirteen today.

He walked to the door about to open it when he heard his mom call him.

"Good morning Izuku, happy birthday sweetheart." His mother called out to him.

Izuku smiled, "Thanks, mom."

"So what do you have planned for the day?" His mother asked while making breakfast.

"Nothing much, Mina said that she wanted to come and visit. If that's alright with you?"

"Of course, just tell me a bit earlier next time. Anything after that then?"

"Well, we were planning to go watch a movie in theatres."

"Oh, what's the movie about?"

"It's about an alien creature from space that bonds with a human host and they fight crime in a very unorthodox manner which earns them the distrust of the police and the citizens. They work together to protect the innocent and punish the guilty." Izuku gave her the cliff notes version since the movie was made before Quirks came along. He was interested in seeing it as well as Alien, which Mina insisted they watched together at some point. If what he read was correct then this movie was essentially about a vigilante, which was super illegal now considering that anyone tried to save someone without a hero license was guilty of.

"Really now, that does sound interesting. Well, just promise me that you both will be careful, I don't want anything bad happening to the both of you." She was still shaken up about what happened, she was grateful that they were both safe but it made her overly cautious about everything now.

She finished making breakfast and handed Izuku his plate, she then fixed her own.

"I promise mom, nothing bad will happen," and if something did, they both could protect themselves, he added to himself.

He and Mina did do some combat training together, in a clearing at the park he found it was away from people and the trees around dampened the noise, he knew this because this was one of the spots that Bakugo and his friends took him and beat him up in, the usage of quirks was allowed. They both came up with some safety measures, Mina would use the least corrosive acid she could produce and Izuku would use either his speed Quirk or his thief orientated Quirk, Mina still won most of the matches due to her instinct and the basic training she had in school. Izuku was another story on the other hand, while he was still catching up the damage that was done to him by his school for not training him seriously was still done and it would take time for that damage to be undone. He didn't have the same combat instinct that Mina had, but he won by using his Quirk in different ways, whenever her acid came closer to him he used his ability to turn his whole body intangible. The acid would pass through him harmlessly, and land on the ground, with that new technique he caught Mina by surprise and won a few matches. The biggest issue was that using his technique caused his body temperature to drop quickly, the longer he used it the faster it dropped but he knew that the more he used it the more he could extend the duration.

He quickly finished eating, then called and let Mina know that she could come by.

"All Right! See you at 10:30!" Mina exclaimed happily, causing Izuku to smile.

Izuku went to his room it was 9:00 right now, so he had about an hour and thirty minutes to wait, so he was going to do some exercises for a while.

-QT-

Mina rode in the car with her mom and dad, they both wanted to see Midoriya's mother. They wanted to thank her, her son is a positive influence on Mina.

"So how well does Midoriya do in school?" Her father asked while riding shotgun, Mina's mother didn't quite yet trust him to drive ever since the incident with an airplane. Her dad had really bad luck when he was doing something simple, while complicated he could do really while just simple wasn't better with him.

"He does amazingly, he can do math work and everything else really well. He studies a lot in his spare time, and he helps me with my homework when I ask him too. He just won't do it for me though, which would save way more time, but he says that if I know the material as well then I won't need as much help." The pink girl said, with a huge smile and a lot of pride in her friend.

"Well, that explains why you are doing so much better in school. What else do you know about him, sweetie?" Her dad asked he was truly interested in knowing more about the quiet boy his daughter introduced them too. This was the first friend that she spent most of her time with.

"He loves All Might and has all of his comics as well as other superhero comics. He has stuff on Spider-Guy, Evil Spider-Guy, Batcoon, Angry green man, Deadman who can't die and has questionable morals but is best buds with Spider-Guy, Guy with an animal name, and Man, that one confuses me his name is just man yet he can do stuff no man can do." Mina placed her hand on her chin and thought for a moment trying to see if there was anything that she was forgetting, she snapped her fingers and says, "and finally, Green guy no one really likes and talks about because of the shame he left on his family and other heroes."

Man all these titles are really long and difficult to remember, Mina thought to herself, I am going to make sure I give myself a really good hero name, so I don't get remembered as pink girl who has horns growing put of her head. How lame would that be?

"Really, I read a few of those myself growing up. What's his Quirk?"

"Well..." Mina started, she just didn't know where to begin with that question. Izuku has been telling her everything he finds about his Quirk, so he doesn't even know what it can fully do, but he does have theories about what he can do he just hasn't tested them all yet.

"Is he Quirkless or something?" Her dad prompted, trying to help his daughter continue.

"That's the thing, he thought he was Quirkless when he met me, he was a really late bloomer, and I remember when he told me that his Quirk had finally developed, he was so excited, he was practically jumping with joy. He told me that I was the first person who believed he could be a hero even without a Quirk."

"Well, he sounds like a great friend to have."

"You bet he is!"

Mina's mother who was quietly listening to the conversation while driving had a small smile on her face, she was happy her daughter found a friend who seemed to prioritize schoolwork before fun and games.

"We're nearly there, you two chatterboxes, so hush up for a second so I can focus." Mina's mom said with a teasing edge to her voice.

"Yes ma'am," Mina's dad did a mock solute.

"At ease soldier," his wife said with a smirk.

They reached the apartment complex by 10:15, about 15 minutes earlier than expected. Mina hopped out the car with her parents following right after her.

-QT-

Izuku was just finishing up his sit-ups routine when he heard his mom open up the front door. He quickly recognized Mina's voice so he pushed himself off the floor and headed to the living room, where the front door opened up into.

Mina's parents were right behind her, they were saying their hellos to his mother and told her that they would come get Mina around 7:30, they didn't want her to ride the train back at night. They said their goodbyes after wishing a happy birthday to Izuku.

"So what do you want to do first?" Mina asked him.

Izuku thought for a moment, he did want to try seeing if he could create a knock off version of other Quirks, the thought wouldn't leave his head of how cool it would be to copy quirks as well as take them. He walked to his room with Mina following him. Once they were both inside he shut his door.

"Mina, I have a question for you? Will you be my Guinea pig." Izuku said with a straight face until, he realized how weird that sounded, then his face went red as a beet.

"Umm... Do you mind explaining that to me real quick?"

"W-what I meant was, can I use my Quirk on you to try something?"

"Well as long as you don't steal my Quirk from me then I don't see why not."

Nodding Izuku's Quirk flickered to life, his right hand turning dark as a shadow with lighter swirls of black inside, he reached his hand to Mina's, his hand was inside her hand. He focused and he felt the same unknown feeling inside her, like when he stole that guy's Quirk, he reached out to to it and placed some wisps of darkness towards the gold orb in his mind. His darkness was starting to get tinted with the same gold color of the orb, he extracted it out of the orb, it now had gold flecks inside of it. He focused on it and extracted all the gold flecks into its own orb, it was smaller and fainter, but it gave off the same exact feel. He flicked his attention back to the original one, it looked exactly the same and where it belonged. He grasped at the small pale fold orb and absorbed it, he pulled his darkness back into himself.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking into Mina's golden eyes

"So what did you find what you were looking for?" Mina asked, with curiosity in her voice.

Izuku smiled while, focusing on his new ability. He raised his hand, palm facing up, his hand turned pink while the white slime that made Mina's acid came out of his palm. Izuku's smile grew even wider when he realized that it was success, even if the copy was weaker than the original, but he should be able to improve his copies as well.

Mina gasped lightly in shock, it was one thing to see him steal a whole new Quirk, but it was another thing to see him copy one.

"Awesome! We can be pink buddies!" She stated as she pumped her fist high into the air.

Izuku nodded his agreement while he grabbed his notebook.

Notebook entry

-It seems that my Quirk can copy as well as take, this should prove immensely useful. If I were to run into a new and powerful Quirk that was in the hands of a hero or civilian, I could copy it to myself and use it for my own.

-I now have three Quirks to use Thief, Speedway, and Acid, while Acid is just a copy I can feel that the acid I can produce is strong, I can't create it from my whole body just one part at a time, even with this handicap I still feel that it is well worth having it.

\- - On a sidenote, my skin turns pink where I generate the acid, It makes sense but it makes me wonder, is Thief a mutation type Quirk? Making my body able to adapt and accept any Quirk I take or copy, but what intrigues me the most is that my Quirk is still growing. I can't feel the limit of it yet and I am still pushing it to reach the wall, I can tell that my Quirk is going to be extremely useful to be a hero.

\- - If I have to I can use my Quirk and take the Quirks of dangerous people, so that they won't be able to cause anymore trouble.

Entry end.

Izuku and Mina proceeded through the rest of the day, having fun and watching the movie. Mina gave Izuku a new notebook and a movie about a wise cracking ninja, Lo Wang Master of the way of the Wang. Izuku went to bed, thinking about how much better his life got after he met Mina, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-QT-

Fifteen days later, then it was Mina's birthday. She was certainly looking forward to it too, today was the day she got Izuku to watch Alien with her and her family in the living room. She was sooooooo looking forward to hearing Izuku jump and scream at the movie, while she and her family watched it multiple times so they had an immunity to the movie. The movie went over well with a few Izuku screams, much to his embarrassment, later he gave Mina an All Might plushie as well as an Alien poster and stuffed xenomorph. All in all it was a good day for the pink young girl.

-QT-

An: Now Izuku and Mina are both thirteen, next chapter is going to have a major time skip. So now we are getting into the main cannon story, but I am going to be changing a few things. I have one question for everyone, should I give Izuku One for All? Leave a review or private message me with your answer if you happen to be shy or a lurker, but I don't judge. Did anybody get those comic references, as well as Izuku's gift now it's a game not a movie I just said movie since I don't really remember seeing a game station in Izuku's room, if anyone know what game that is congrats you played a huge joke filled game that was an amazing waste of time, I have a total of 56 hours on it myself.

Well see everyone later pm me, review the story and all that jazz. I'll be back soon after my chat with Hades is over, dude doesn't like living things too much and me and him are having a little dispute.


	6. Responses to reviews

_**pjpokefan**_ \- Dude I should be thanking you, that is an amazing idea and I absolutely love it. Also thank you for saying it, he looks like tintin and I love tintin I watched the movie as well as some of the old cartoons they were actually pretty good. I already know that people will probably scream murder at me, but I still have a certain character who can be used as a balance. Good old Saphira, and she is her parents daughter, her Quirk is a combination of them both. I even had all might day he had trouble with the both of them, meaning their quirks were ridiculously strong on their own but they are combined in her, so All Might will have a lot more trouble with her. Thank you for taking your time to tell me this.

 _ **dspendragon125**_ \- Thank you, I have a talent for sweet scenes and other, however none of my friends know that, they think I have a talent for violent scenes so I let them keep thinking that. More fun that way, also prepare for more sweet stuff.

 _ **Dragon Titan**_ \- I will have him meet All Might, but I am in the middle of planning out a couple more chapters. If he does get One for all I might have him get it later, since it would be interesting for him to go through what I have planned for the entrance exam.

OH sidenote the next chapter might get violent.

 _ **XXDoubleHHXX**_ \- That is cool, I'm currently trying to buy them myself. They would be an amazing addition to my room.

 _ **FreelanceWriter365**_ \- OK, I like the little idea you proposed. If he copied it I would have to lower the power of it a lot, but since it's a power stocking type Quirk how would I go about gauging it? All Might destroyed a whole street with a single punch, and he was freaking handicapped! So if Izuku copied it, it would be still be a bit to strong for him, but you are right it would be a interesting thing to write about.

QT stands for Quirk Theif, I use it as a transition because I'm lazy and didn't want to find the line break thing. By Hades I mean my dog, his name is hades and he is my best friend, doesn't like people or other living things but he tolerates me. I didn't give him his daily bone so he got a little upset and is currently staring at me as I write this. God he wants that bone. And you are welcome.

 _ **emiya-excalibur**_ \- you got everything write, and green guy no one likes is The Green Lantern, at least in my dad and brother's words. I have no opinion but I used that since not a lot of people like him. Oh and what did you think of Deadpool's title? I feel like that is something he would say himself to be honest.

Allright I see your two points very well, I have it planned where he could get or not and right now I'm leaning towards not, because in my opinion I already changed two major things, 1- Izuku has an actual friend during this, not suffering quietly. 2-He has a Quirk now. I belive in the butterfly effect if you change one tiny thing extremely different things can happen. I thank you for your two cents, I was a little short with my change.

 _ **HankFlamion18**_ \- thanks I really tried. I understand why you think that, I like reading those kinds of stories myself, but I think even if Izuku's body could handle it, it would overwhelm him especially since it's a power stocking ability if he gets too many quirks then One for All could actually kill him, since all the power from the quirks he was to copy and steal their power would be added to it making it even more difficult to control. I hope you keep reading even if he doesn't get OFA.

 _ **150**_ \- thank you for the suggestion. I really appreciate it.

 _ **bladetri**_ \- Thank you

 _ **Mrotrax**_ \- I am glad I updated it, and I am glad you like Saphira. What do you think of her though? I will definitely try to keep up the good work.

 _ **sonic**_ \- Thanks

 _ **Blake Tourdner**_ \- yup indeed, I hope that doesn't bother you, I just felt like using it to make her Quirk since that game is a great source of depre... I mean enjoyment for me.

 _ **Mrotrax**_ -Thank you, and I plan to try, I really like Robin Hood stuff so I will try to incorporate it whenever I can.

 _ **Raizen1125**_ \- Thank you man, it means a lot to me. I really enjoy reading the review and responding to them. I am a little late on this one though, sorry. Thank you and I look forward to your story as well.

 _ **Themexicanreader**_ \- good suggestion, and I have to plan for something similar to that now. Thanks!

 _ **Sinister10tails**_ \- thank you, yes and I hope you have a good day as well.

 _ **Dragontitan**_ \- dude similar, and I love that Anime by the way. You bet that it's nice, I think it dang near awesome.

 _ **Hardcasekara**_ \- you bet, I thought of doing that myself. I do not have a plan for All for One yet but I feel that I can come up with something interesting. I still have a plan for good old Bakugou don't you worry your head over it. Thank you and I can't wait for it to grow as well.

 ** _Midnight49_** \- Bloodborne, and think Vicar Amelia but bigger and black fur, with some more blood and guts thrown in just for fun.

An: good lord that was a lot of stuff to answer, but I really enjoyed it. I am sorry for not answering some of them sooner I was dealing with school stuff and struggling with finding the will to write. I am doing better now and I am really happy to have so many people who enjoy reading this.

I have one thing to ask, if a character is overpowered does it really matter if their opponent is more skilled with their Quirk and or fighting style? Since I think that if some is skilled enough they can beat someone who is way stronger than them with a lot of work


	7. Chapter 6

An: Okay so I don't remember what the date was when the first episode was taking place, but I am going to take a guess that it was June something, Izuku and Mina are fourteen now, since Izuku was 14 when he first aired in the first episode, and then fifteen when he was at the entrance exam. It felt like it was the last week or day of school when it was airing. Please correct me if I'm wrong and I will go back and fix that in the edit, cool deal?

Allright enough with my blabbing, on to the funstuff,

Warning, since I forget to do this, I own nothing here. I am a lowly peasent who wishes to write something fun to enjoy.

ALSO THINGS WILL BE GETTING VIOLENT VERY QUICKLY. POSSIBLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. (I hope it does at least! Hurray! bloodlust and pain are my two favorite things!). Oh and has anyone heard Adieu, to this lively graveyard. I really like this song because of the Irish folk feel to it.

-QT-

Izuku was sitting listlessly in class staring at the chalkboard. It was tiresome pretending to be the same useless deku, but he did it. He had wanted to tell Kacchan, but he thought that would hurt his pride and make it only worse for himself, so he would keep waiting, once he was out of here and going into U.A. he knew that it would be impossible to keep his Quirk a secret from his former friend.

His teacher called him to answer a question, he could feel Kaachan's eyes on him as he spoke. He sighed internally, this was going to be a rough day. He answered the Question correctly and sat back down, he pulled out his notebook that he had been using to keep track of his Quirk, he was running down his list of weaknesses that he had observed.

Notebook entry

Steal overview of weakness

\- Overuse of my Quirk for its normal intangiblity to reach through objects, lead to whatever appendage I was using to stay intangible for 10 minutes, leaving me with a dangerous handicap against fighting criminals and villains.

\- Turning my whole body intangible, lead to my body temp. dropping quickly, and an empty feeling that longed to be filled with something. I noticed that while using it around people with other Quriks, ones that I didn't have or copy, the feeling transforms into a type of hunger, it really bothers me and I don't know what to think about it. It also leaves me feeling drained, like I am trying to move inside of tar.

\- My copied abilities stay with me, I don't have to copy them again but they are inferior to the original Quirk and my usage of them is limited to certain parts of my body, only my hands and feet and even then I can only do one at a time.

Acid (copied) overview

\- I can only use it for five minutes until it starts feeling like the copy is starting to break and evaporate.

\- I can only create a basic acid that only causes a painful itch (I tried it on myself, after seeing that it never dissolved anything.) and the only type of acid I can create is an almost clear liquid, that appeared like normal water.

\- If I push the copy too much I can feel it start to break and damage my body. After using to much in my hand for too long, my hand was stuck pink for about two days. (I definitely need to train with using copies, if they are going to have bad side effects due to overuse I need to be able to get over it quickly or build up a resistance. I really don't care about having pink skin, but it would be difficult to hide that I can copy other abilities, I have a feeling that it might be strange that the copies I create can be kept and used, with a small amount of risk.)

\- The protection given off by my pink skin is only limited to that part of my body, if it isn't pink then there is no resistance to the acid. (good thing is that the acid protection seems to potent, even if I can't generate anything more acidic yet, hopefully with enough training it might get better.)

Speedstar (Mina's nickname for "my" Quirk)

\- It can only be used for 5 minutes, however it isn't limited to speed. It feels more like manipulation of time. When I use it feels as if everything around me is slowing down, but I am not affected at all.

\- One major problem, is that upon overuse it causes a massive amount of stress to my body, I coughed up a good bit of blood out of my body. (Only good things is that, the Quirk doesn't cause irreparable or permanent damage. I haven't felt any trouble breathing and it has never felt worse whenever I did overuse it. I do think that I should use extreme caution with this Quirk, I think I should only use this during dangerous situations.)

Overall espectations

I have a good amount of faith in my Quirks, I am sure that whatever the situation I can easily adapt, (as long as I have the correct tools for the job.)

Entry end

Izuku smiled at his work, it wasn't perfect but it was his. The thought made him smile, he remembered how ecstatic he was when he discovered his Quirk.

"Deku! What the fuck are smiling at huh!?" Roared a very familiar voice, it was accompanied by a group of snickering. Izuku slowly looked up, quickly squashing the smile, he didn't want to deal with this not today, not when he was so close to the summer, a time he was looking forward to spend with Mina as they trained together for the U.A entrance exam.

He took a quick glance at the teacher, who still had his back turned from them. Izuku saw the teacher tense up, he stole a quick glance behind him to see if he needed to stop anything. Once he saw that it was Izuku who was the target, as always, he turned away and kept writing on the board. Izuku felt a small feeling of disgust and bitter resentment towards the teacher, but he knew that his teacher tried telling him to give up on his dream but he kept relentlessly trying to attain it, they probably figured to let the other students fix that for them, most of the teacher would take time to praise him for correct answers and good grades, while it looked kind to those who weren't looking for ill will. It was in actuality putting him in the spotlight, for all his pears to see a quirkless nobody, a Deku, was doing better than them. Izuku knew that his classmates could be imaginably cruel towards him, going so far as to ostracize him from anyone, however they failed, the thought filled him with bittersweet happiness, he was happy he found Mina, who was his best friend, but it still hurt that they went that far to hurt him.

Izuku quickly moved his eyes back to the rapidly approaching Kaachan, his smile was gone replaced with an uneasy look on his face. "N-nothing, K-kaachan." He managed to squeak out.

"I don't know what a quirkless idiot like you is still trying to get into U.A for, but it really pisses me off!" He was practically screaming at him. Izuku flicked his back to the teacher and saw that he had written on the board where people planned to go after middle school, it showed him and Kaachan underneath U.A.

"I-I'm sorry, Kaachan," Izuku stammered out, not wanting to piss off the enraged teen anymore than he already was.

The teens hands exploded with an angry krackle, it sounded as if a bunch of tiny fire crackers were exploding in his hands. He felt something inside his stir, like a starving wolf with a meal dangled right in front of him. He imaged plunging his hand inside him and plucking his Quirk from this undeserving bastard for a split second, the thought horrified him and disgusted him. He quickly hid his shaking hands under the desk, and tried to calm his rapid breathing.

There was a part of him whispering how easy it would be while he was distracted, Izuku grimaced for a second at the disgusting thought, which Bakugo mistakenly took for a sign of fear. He puffed up a bit, obviously please with himself. "That's more like it, freak! Everyone else on this classroom knows there place as two bit side characters, now why don't you follow their example." Kaachan's red eyes gleamed with a sick pleasure in tormenting him. Izuku already knew this day wasn't even over yet, and seeing that look in his eyes told him it was only going to get worse from there.

-QT-

The school day was over and the teacher dismissed everyone from the room, they could go home now but Izuku hung back and finished up writing in his future hero analysis notebook. He was satisfied with what he had written down, which had a lot of information on other people's Quirks. He closed the notebook and was about to place it in his backpack.

That's when he saw a hand grasp it and yank it away from him, it was Kaachan.

"C-c-come o-on K-kaachan, can I please have my notebook back."

"I don't think so freak," the hand that was holding the notebook exploded which swallowed up his notebook, causing a lot of damage to the notebook, then he threw it out of the window into a fountain. Izuku stared at him for one long moment, his eyes showing how much hurt that one action caused him.

"I think that you should jump off a building and end your miserable life, maybe in the next one you'll actually get a Quirk!"

The whisper from earlier was now a roar, why was he taking this abuse. He had suffered quietly for so long, now he had a chance to prove him wrong, to make him pay. This guy was no longer his friend from childhood, he knew that. Izuku wanted to hurt him, but before he could do anything he heard a noise come from the classroom door opening.

"Hello children, I am looking for Izuku. Would you happen to know...," the person who opened the door saw the scene behind it, her eyes widened in comprehension. "You two leave," she pointed towards the two behind Bakugo, they both gave an unsure look to each other, "now!"

Izuku recognized her, she was the one from the alley nearly two years ago. His eyes widened in confusion, until he remembered how this woman was.

"Who the hell are you!? I think you should mind your own god damn business, you old bitch!" Bakugo yelled at her, once the last word was out of his mouth she was in front of him in a second, her hand lashed out and grabbed him by the face covering his mouth.

"I am a hero now, child and you will either treat me with respect or I will teach you how to respect another person. I heard what you told him to do, I am going to let you off with a warning since you are a child, but listen closely." Her grip on his head tightened as she brought it closer to her, she whispered into his ear. Izuku had no idea what she was saying, but he figured that it wasn't pleasent as Baku go's eyes stared at the woman in shock. "Now leave, before I change my mind," she dropped him to floor. He landed on his feet scoffed at her and walked out of the room without a word, he lifted his hand up to Izuku and gave him the middle finger, which cause Saphira to wipe her head around and snarl at him, a wave of bloodlust washing over the two boys. Bakugo started to walk away, his eyes betraying his fear.

Izuku was struck with awe, someone, besides Mina, actually stood up for him. "Why are you here, M-ms. Brim?"

She looked at him with a flat stare, "I don't like being called 'Ms. Brim,' I told you before, and I hope you didn't forget, that I want you to call me Saphira."

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. - Saphira," Izuku quickly cut himself off, before he messed up.

"That is much better, Izuku. I am here, because I have to prove something to someone. I know about your Quirks ability to steal and copy. I was watching you and Mina train one day, I found you because of the noise, that and I was told to watch you." She waved her hand around like the matter was old news.

"Huh, uh what? I mean you were watching us, what exactly did you see?" Izuku asked, freaking out a small bit.

"I only saw you use three different Quirks, your main one, the one with intangibility I'm guessing is how you copy and take Quirks. The speed type one is the one you took, and the acid one is obviously copied from Mina's although the acid is very weak, your skin turns as pink as her's, but it seems weaker limited even. That is a very useful Quirk of yours, able to expand your skills and tools for a job. I was told to take you to the roof of the building, but I want to give you a warning. If you are going to be going to U.A you need to be strong, because there will be a terrible foe that will face you to get there." There was a look of consideration on her face before she snapped her fingers. "I know, why don't you copy my Quirk, that way you have a fall back ability." Saphira's smile felt dangerous, a small hint at the insanity that hides behind her eyes.

"Why, didn't you say that your Quirk is dangerous?" Izuku was confused, how dangerous was this person that could cause her to offer him an opportunity to copy her Quirk.

"I did, but don't worry. I'll stop you myself if you lose control." Her smile, told him she was making a joke that he didn't understand the context to. She reached her hand towards him, "go on now, before I change my mind."

Izuku nodded, closed his eyes and reached for her hand, focusing on his Quirk he reached through her hand.

Her Quirk glowed with a pale blood color, it grew and shrank, as if it was unstable. He extended a dark tendril of shadow into it, it felt different than with Mina's. It felt as if the Quirk was its own separate being, he felt it chew on his darkness, tasting it. He felt what seemed like approval come from it, then his darkness was allowed to copy it. His darkness had a pale blood color and pulsed, changing its size frequently and erratically. He pulled it back into himself, feeling a cold shiver run down his spine.

He snapped his eyes open to see Saphira staring at him. She was smiling, that's when he noticed the subtle scent of blood and guts.

"You can smell it now, can't you?" Saphira asked with a sad smile. "I reek of the smell of death and blood, which is due to my Quirk. It a passive as well as an activated, it only grows stronger the older you get as well as training. I don't know exactly how your copying works, but you should be as strong as I was when I was 11. My Quirk is also full body activation type, I can change into a huge monster with black matted fur. When I was 11 I looked like a werewolf, gaining about two feet of height. I really look forward to seeing what you turn into Izuku. All right, now follow me to the roof." She spun around and proceeded to walk out of the classroom, before Izuku could ask her anything else or even thank her. Izuku exhaled slowly, then started to follow after her.

-QT-

Izuku walked up the stairs, trying to follow the brisk pace that Saphira had set. She was waiting patiently on top of the roof, with whoever else was up there with her. The new copy he got let him know there was another person up there, who happened to smell like a sickly corpse, he needed to ask her if there was an off switch to his new Quirk.

When he opened the door he saw All Might standing there, waiting for the both of them.

"A-all Might! Is that really you, I am your biggest fan sir!" Izuku proudly, and quite loudly, proclaimed excited to meet his favorite hero.

"Yes, I am here!" he tilted his head back and gave a hearty laugh, which led to him coughing. "Saphira is young Midoriya's Quirk how you think it is?" He looked at Saphira who nodded her head in return. "I would have asked you sooner but, I had very important work to attend too."

"No need to worry about it, sir All might sir." Izuku responded with a concise and excited answer.

All Might took a small breath, "Young Midoriya, were you born with your Quirk or were you given it?" the symbol of peace asked, with a small amount of trepidation in his voice. Izuku noticed he was worried, he could feel it.

Izuku, feeling no reason to hide it from him, told him, "I was born with my Quirk I know it, but I developed when I was 12 years old, I was a late bloomer."

All Might seemed a little more uneasy, "do you know what All for One means?"

Izuku stared at him blankly, before answering. "No sir, I remember it from the three musketeers, what does it mean?"

All Might had a conflicted look on his face, Saphira walked up to him and whispered something too him. All Might seemed to stare at her in shock, but he nodded in understanding.

"Young Midoriya, what exactly can you smell? My associate, has told me she let you copy her Quirk, so I want to know what you can smell." All Might was starting to sound a bit worried.

"I smell blood and a sickly stench, like something is dying. I don't know what it means."

All Might looked a little more conflicted, he looked at Saphira for what looked like motivation. She gave him a nod and smile, it was strange Izuku didn't know how the two knew each other.

"So how do the two of you know each other?" Izuku's curiosity got the better of him before he could stop himself.

"I knew her parents, they were the savage heroes. She is their daughter, who informed me two years ago that they were killed. She was searching for who was responsible for the crime, when she was pulled in by the police they called me in for two reasons. The first was that the thugs said there was a boy who took their friends Quirk, and a silver haired monster that killed him. I came in once I heard her last name was Brim, and they were the only family I know that dealt with monstrous power in their Quirks. That is were I found out about your Quirk as well as her situation. I would have confronted you myself were it not for her assurances that you were a good kid, that's when she proposed an idea to watch you and see what you do. I will admit that I was a little concerned with the idea, but I see that it worked out for the better. Now, thanks to her goading, I want to tell you something so you can be aware of this fact." All Might took a deep breath, "there is a man, whose Quirk is much like yours. His name is All for One, he is a great villain who takes Quirks from people. He can also give people those Quirks, but he can give them multiple ones, which can destroy their minds making them mindless monsters."

Izuku's mind was reeling, why was All Might telling him this. He was just a student, it doesn't matter that his Quirk happened to be similar to this guy's unless...

"You think I'm somehow related to him. If he gave me my Quirk and I know who he is, but I don't know who he is. So why are telling me this?"

"If you are going to continue towards the path of being a hero, you cannot tell people that you can take and copy Quirks, it will expose to his view. I don't think he will kill you, but he might try to recruit you by any means necessary. I want you to be safe young Midoriya, the only people who know about your Quirk are a select group of heroes. I hope that you understand why I am telling you this, and not someone else?"

Izuku pondered for a moment his brain working in overdrive. "You are connected to him as well, aren't you All Might? There is another reason why you are telling me. You fought him before didn't you?"

All Might's face twisted into one of self disappointment, "you are right, young Midoriya. I have faced All for One in combat before, but I failed to bring him in." All Might raised his head up, and smiled brightly, "but, be that as it may, I am not going to fail a second time." All Might turned around and walked to the edge of the building. "I will be seeing you around, young Midoriya. I hope you and young Ms. Ashido keep up your training, remember go beyond plus ultra!" As he said that he pushed off the building and rocketed into the sky, leaving him and Saphira on the roof.

"All Might forgot that he was my ride out of here, God damn it." She muttered bitterly under her breath, Saphira quickly turned around to face Izuku. "I'll be seeing you around as well," she sighed as she walked backwards toward the edge of the building. "Be responsible with your new copy, I hope you have a good day, Izuku!" She stood on the edge of the building, and as she let herself fall backwards she gave him a wave goodbye, then pushed herself away from the edge with her legs and launched herself backwards, she landed on a building close by.

Izuku shook his head, it was still reeling from all the information, he wished All Might and Saphira stayed to explain it to him some more. He was too distracted by the new information to have noticed the wisps of smoke that came from All Might as he leaped away, or the way Saphira looked at him with open worry.

-QT-

An:All right! I am extremely happy with this one. I don't know why but I love it so much. I had a buddy of mine read it, and he absolutely loves it. He said that it felt better than the last one. I hope I did okay with All Might, I know it was different than what you are used too, but he doesn't have a great reason to get invested in Izuku yet. I have plan to get some good old, surrogate father and son bonding in there.


	8. Chapter 7

I think it will work now, here's to hoping. Thanks for letting me know it busted, also I am not rushing myself, I just got into the flow last night before I passed out writing it up and I wanted to post it a little earlier than normal is all.

An: I am starting to love writing again, this story I am writing is motivating me to get back in the swing of things. My overall writing is improving, but my handwriting is still quite awful. I hope every one enjoys this one, I might have to change the rating  
since it's going to get bad.

150: That is an idea for thought, we will have to see how Izuku's Quirk grows in time

Mrotrax: Alien was the first horror movie I saw when I was 9 years old, I was laughing at how stupid people were. I was scarred by the android and how he did that to Ripley. Izuku screaming does bring a slight smile to my face.

Blizzardfang: Thank you, I love weaving these interactions. I see myself as a magician, weaving things together and painting a story.

Chrono Phoenix: huh, I didn't mean to be poetic, but thank you. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

DARCRY1: Don't worry about being late, even if you are I will still try to answer any questions. As for the other thing, we will have to see where I take the story friend.

bladetri- thank you for the like.

XXDoubleHHXX: thanks.

Mrotrax: thank you, everyone will know what she said very soon. I understand, but she can't exactly rip his face off with her teeth and not get some consequences for it, so warning it is for now. He is needed for now, once he outlives that usefulness. We will see.

Thank you, I am glad I portrayed him correctly, I have a few ideas on who knows about his Quirk. He is a very good guy to Izuku.

Thanks, I really am proud of my creation, and I am glad she seen as a mentor/ big sister to Izuku. Now Saphira is going to be helping Izuku deal with it.

Tortured to Insanity: thanks my dude/dudette!

Hardcasesakura: thank you for the nice words. Saphira will be around for awhile longer this time.

emiya-excalibur: there will be more fluff, yes I am quite good. Feed my nonexistent ego more. Izuku's Quirk steal is connected to his body, it adapts and makes the necessary changes to his body in order to create the aforementioned abilities, however the only reason he could use a full body Quirk is if it is only a full body, not oh you can change one part of your body or whole body since saphira's Quirk is only a full body mutation and a passive type, that is always active, that is why Izuku would be able to use it with his whole body but his power is smaller than hers. I have something fun planned for this, I hope you enjoy it.

dspendragon125: I thank your for your approval, I am happy that other people are enjoying this story. I love writing it and I hope that you keep on enjoying the story

Dialga213: That's a good idea, I didn't think of that. I only knew that the principle was a... Thing can't remember what. I will see if I can plan something like that, but you are right why didn't All for One think of that?

I approve of your hatred for Bakugo he will be receiving a beating soon, but it might not be from Izuku. On that note everyone will be getting a beating soon, due to a certain monster. I hope you enjoy.

Themexicanreader: I don't think he will need that pricks power, I think once Izuku gets older and his Quirk grows it will get stronger than what it is right now. Thanks for reading by the way.

Sinister10tails: Thank you and glad to be back. I think you will probably like this chapter then, I had something like this planned for a while actually. Then the chapter evolved into what it is. I personally have suffered in bloodborne yet I loved it, the weapons and the grim story telling. The atmosphere was Gothic and unsettling. I love bloodborne. Yes I have the dlcs but I can't play it right now due to story writing and other things. I hope you like the chapter, I am going to go pass out now.

I own nothing here, nothing is mine except the twists and turns I make, and story idea. The characters and world aren't mine, except for my OC she is mine  
and totally original (I hope at least).

I hope you all enjoy bloodshed and violence

Now then, let the hunt begin!

-QT-

It's been a week since Izuku acquired his new Quirk, and adjusting to it has been difficult. He has not found a way to deactivate it, it is a passive type Quirk that is always active on its own and as well as an active type Quirk. He hasn't tried using in a sparring session with Mina, he doesn't know why but he gets a bad feeling from it, like if he uses it he might do something he would regret. Izuku was heading to the park to meet up with Mina, today was another training day for the both of them. Mina was still better than him when it came to using her Quirk in situations, since she had a longer time with it. Izuku told her about his day at school as well as his meeting of All Might, but he left the mention of the dangerous villain out of it for now at least, he did not know if All Might would be okay with him telling her that. Izuku told her how All Might and Saphira warned him to keep his Quirk a secret, because there might be people out there who would use that to their advantage.

"Izuku, I'm happy to see you!" Mina yelled, while she tackle hugged him from behind, Izuku wasn't knocked over any since he was prepared for it. Normally he would have been flailing for a moment before he caught his balence, but he could smell her coming up behind him. This was due to Saphira's Quirk, Mina was the only person he knew that smelled like strawberries, the only downside to this was that his nose was super sensitive.

Izuku turned his head to look at her and smiled, "I'm happy to see you too!"

Mina let go of him and backed away, "you have been no fun surprising lately, what's up with that?" She asked him while giving a little pout.

"Well," Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I could smell you coming?" He answered with an unsure smile.

"So, do I smell good then?"

"Yes, you smell like Strawberries. I love strawberries." Izuku answered on reflex, he didn't quite process the question, before he answered it immediately. Once he realized what he said he turned slightly red in the face, which then turned beet red as he thought about it for a moment, while Mina's face turned into a dark shad of magenta.

"Thank you for the compliment Izuku!" She said with a large smile on her face.

Y-y-your w-w-wwelcome, Mina!" Izuku managed to squeak out a response. "L-lets get to the Clearing." He said, while turning and walking a little faster to the spot in the woods they trained in. That's when the smell of blood and a sickly corpse hit his nose, while moving into the clearing. All Might and Saphira were in the clearing, Saphira was siting down while leaning into the tree, her hat was slanted downward hiding her face from the sun. All Might was standing there with he hands on his hips while staring straight forward. Izuku stood still at the sight of them, but since Mina was right behind him and he suddenly stood still she bumped right into him knocking them both to the ground with Mina on top of him.

At the sound Saphira lifted her head up and stared at the two teens on the ground. Her mismatched eyes were filled with glee at seeing them, she immediately hopped up and walked oflver to them. All Might was just looking on with his ever present smile.

"Mina, Izuku! I've missed you both!" Saphira said, while picking them both off the ground and pulling them into a hug. Mina, who didn't really understand what was going on gave returned the gesture, while Izuku was a little hesitant to hug her back but he did.

"Oh, young Midorya and young Ms. Ashido! You both are surprisingly early, I was expecting you too later!" All Might said with a hearty little laugh after that, When All Might spoke Mina noticed the number one hero waiting for them as well as the strange silver haired woman, who was still hugging them.

"Miss Brim, do you think you can set them down, so we can explain what's going on to them." All Might asked, with a small smirk on his face.

"Ah boo, fine." Saphira whined sadly, she didn't get to see them both together for a long time and she was happy to see them both again. She set the two down gently, as if handling fragile glass. She quickly backstepped beside All Might.

She coughed into her hand a few times to clear her throat. She stood with her back up straighter increasing her height, she then puffed up her chest.

"We are here to help you train." She said with a smile. "The reason why is because I happened to tell All Might that the both of you were aiming to go to U. A and he felt it was a good idea to help you, since the new physical entrance exam is going to be brutal, while the written one will be slightly tough."

At the mention of the exam All Might stared at Saphira with a thinly veiled accusation.

"Miss Brim, did you not tell them who is going to be part of the obstacles in the entrance examination!" All Might exclaimed, with a lot of exasperation.

She took on a contemplating look, before simply answering, "nope!" She said cheerily, then a small ashamed smile crept onto her face as she realized her mistake.

"Should I tell them?"

All might shook his rapidly in affirmation.

"OK!" She did a small twirl on her feet, causing her trench coat to flap in the air before stopping with her arms held out wide, "tadah, it's me. I am going to be an opponent in the examination. I really shouldn't have forgotten that, whoopsie!"

Mina seemed slightly shocked by this but was overall okay, while Izuku stood shock still his face losing all color, making him pale as a sheet. All Might was slightly uncomfortable with her exuberance at that fact.

" Hey Izuku, what's wrong?" Mina asked, while placing her hand on Izuku's shoulder. Once she made contact with him, he fell onto his rear while still staring at Saphira, his face an absolute look of horror.

"Oh no, she is going to kill us." Izuku whispered under his breath, he felt the huge amount of bloodlust that came from her. Even though she said it so cheerfully, the bloodlust still welled up from her in abundance.

Saphira, heard him say this. She calmly walked forward towards him and gave him a light tap on the head while smiling. "That's just my Quirk, you should know this more than anything Izuku. After all you have the same Quirk now. I guess thanks too my Quirk you are really sensitive to it, I am sorry but please don't worry. I will do my best not to take any lives, I promise." She told him, while giving a reassuring smile.

Mina still looked a bit confused, but she didn't say anything. She figured that Izuku was still jumpy, every since he got a copy of her Quirk, he has been acting a bit jumpy lately. All Might looked a little better as well, he could feel it coming from her as well and he knew that it was a terrifying amount for anyone who could feel it.

She hopped back towards All Might, and they quickly began discussing how they should train the both of them.

"Izuku, are you really okay now?" Mina asked with concern laced into her voice, she reached a hand towards him to help him off the ground. She was truly concerned about his well being.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine now, I just wasn't ready for that. I'm sorry for worrying you." Izuku said, he was still getting his bearing back.

"So, what do you think they are going to have us do?" Mina said while doing some preemptive stretches.

"I'm not sure, but it has to be something to prepare us to fight her. If she is going to be an obstacle we have to know how to fight her. I think if we play it smart we could possibly overpower her, but I don't know what exactly we are doing yet, so I can't make any plans just yet." Izuku said, placing his hand under his chin, he was doing some rapid fire observations.

Mina nodded in agreeance with him. "I think you have a better chance with beating her than me, you know more about her Quirk than I do." Izuku stopped muttering and joined in the stretching exercise.

All Might clapped his hands to get their attention.

"All right, Izuku you are up first against Saphira. This is going to be a one on one spar, me and Ms. Ashido will stand on the sidelines, which is a safe distance away." Izuku turned visibly pale and Swart was very noticeably rolling down his face. "Saphira will be saying the rules for the fight, since she is the opponent."

All Might looked to Saphira, who pulled a necklace from around her neck, on it was a miniature saw cleaver and blunderbuss. She squeezed them tightly and they grew into full versions of the weapons, All Might was shocked to see the monster that was her father's weapon. The support heroes were amazing at creating things, All Might nodded with an appreciation for the craftsmen ship.

Saphira placed them against a tree, which Izuku greatly appreciated that she wouldn't be trying to hack him into pieces. She faced Izuku with a grim resolve in her eyes. All might and Mina quickly retreated to the safe area, but before that Mina clasped Izuku by the shoulder and sent him a reassuring smile. They arrived at the safe area, where they had a clear view of the two of them, they gave a thumbs up signaling they were ready to watch.

"I want you to use my Quirk." She said voice barely above a whisper, but Izuku heard the words clearly.

"W-what b-but I don't know how to control it yet, wouldn't that be dangerous!?" Izuku exclaimed, he didn't want to use it yet, it still felt dangerous to him an he didn't quite trust himself with it.

Saphira did't say a word as she suddenly appeared in front of him, Izuku didn't even see her move a muscle. She brought a strong punch to his gut, which sent him flying backwards into a tree, splintering the wood and sending blood out of his mouth.

"I said use the Quirk," she told him, while he struggled to get back up.

She rushed him again, she brought her leg back and punted Izuku across the clearing into another tree, this was a lot stronger than the punch and it showed when he impacted the tree and it cracked, shaking branches free from it.

"I * _cough_ * d-don't know how to use it * _cough_ *," Izuku coughed blood onto the ground.

"Well, I guess that means that you are going to die then," she said while moving to the tree where her weapons were. She picked the up and turned back towards him, she slowly made her way to him.

Izuku's heart was beating slowly, his vision was getting darker. So this is what it felt like to be dying, he thought. Just as he was about to close his eyes and accept it he heard Mina calling him.

"IZUKU, DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE A HERO! DON'T GIVE UP, I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Izuku bleary opened his eyes and looked towards Mina, she was right he had to get up.

Izuku slowly got to his feet, Saphira stood right in front of him. His blood was pouring down his face, from a cut above his eye. He gripped his legs as he stood trying to balance himself out.

"A commendable effort," she said, while she quickly smacked him in the head with the side of the blunderbuss knocking him into the ground, "but worthless nonetheless. You still don't want to hurt me and if you keep fighting like that. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU." She aimed the Blunderbuss at his leg, and pulled the trigger.

Izuku screamed as he felt the rounds tear into his flesh and destroy his leg, the muscle was torn apart and the bone underneath destroyed. Izuku could barely hear Mina's shouting at All Might to stop this.

Saphira stared down at him, "you are so weak, worthless and utterly pitiable. No wonder that boy hates you, maybe he was right. I should kill you and maybe in the next life you will have better luck weakling." She slowly raised the barely towards his face, "goodbye, Izuku. "

Time moved slowly for Izuku, he was so angry. He didn't want to be killed just because he couldn't use her damn Quirk. He wanted to hurt her, like she hurt him. He wanted to rip her throat out and feast on her flesh. HE WANTED TO KILL HER SLOWLY.

While Izuku thought these things, his body was heating up significantly. He was growing, his body was fixing the damage while changing him. His arms elongated and his hands grew claws, his legs grew the destroyed bones back, stretched in length and his feet grew longer and claws grew there as well. His skin grew green fur, his face elongated into a snout. Once the transformation was complete, the newly born scourge beast lifted his head and howled.

Saphira smiled at the frothing beast that was Izuku. "There you go, now control it." She said as Izuku swiped a claw at her, which caught her across the stomach, cutting a line through her trench coat. She quickly pressed her hand against it, trying to keep everything where it was supposed to be.

She quickly backstepped, when Izuku tried to grab her and sink his teeth into her neck. "Wow! Am I anything like this when I change!? If I am then this is really fun." She said while smiling, she brought the cleaver up and slashed Izuku across the chest, spilling blood onto the ground, the spilt blood healed her. She sighed a soft breath of relief, just as Izuku jumped into a tree and quickly sprung himself off it and bit into her arm and tore a chunk out of it, which caused Saphira to laugh, while she brought the blunderbuss up and shot him point blank in the gut, which launched him away from her. The bullets didn't break the skin, but they stunned him, giving Saphira the chance to run up to him and bring a powerful right hook to his snout, which knocked out a couple of teeth. Saphira quickly backed away, she knew it wasn't over yet, so she decided to put an end to this farce.

"My turn little beast," Saphira said while activating her Quirk, she grew in size her legs grew longer and thicker, her body stretched out and grew denser, her arms grew longer than Izuku's whole body, and her head grew in size, stretched out into a snout and a pair of horns grew out of her head. (Think Vicar Amelia, but a little bit bigger.). She raised her head and roared into the sky. Saphira lunged at Izuku, grabbing him quickly she slammed him into the ground multiple times, which created a crater in the clearing. Saphira held him down, until she was sure he was out of commission. She raised her hand and observed him, he was slowly reverting back to his normal self. Once he was completely back, she saw that all damage he had sustained was healed while his clothes were shredded and he looked very roughed up.

Saphira let out a small yip in amusement, she slowed her breathing and quickly dropped back into her human body. She knelt down to Izuku and rubbed his head, "I am so proud of you, Izuku."

Izuku stirred slightly, "agh, Saphira what happened? All I remember is you about to kill me and after that everything gets really fuzzy."

She helped him into a sitting position, "I am sorry Izuku, I didn't want to say all those things, but that was the only way to make you angry. My Quirk requires a lot of control to activate it willingly, anger makes it easier to use but it can blind you and you become a monster in a true sense of the word. I hope you can forgive me, I only did what my mother and father did for me, when training me. If I didn't think you could hand it I wouldn't have done that to you." She said while looking at the ground, she was ashamed of what she had to do to help him use the Quirk. Izuku didn't hear all the things Mina was yelling at her, she called Saphira a murderer, monster, evil and beast, they all bit into her and she was worried that Mina would hold a grudge against her for what she did.

Izuku placed his hand in her head and gave her a pat in return. "Don't worry about it, I did try to kill you, at least I think I did. I don't hold anything against you, but I have to know would you have shot me in the face if I couldn't use your Quirk?"

"Of course not!" She said while her face looked absolutely aghast, she was mortified by the idea of killing him.

"OK, thank you Saphira. Do you think you can help me out of this hole, I don't think I'll be able to get out myself as I feel like I ran a marathon for three days straight with no break." Saphira nodded and she gave Izuku the support he needed to climb out of the hole, once they reached the top Mina had tackled into Izuku. She held his head in her hands as she looked him over, checking for anything that was out of place, once she deemed that he was fine she turned to Saphira. Her eyes held a mixture of emotions, Saphira couldn't figure them out, until Mina had slapped her across the face. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to shock her.

"Don't you dare do anything like that to Izuku, again!" She said with pure vitriol in her voice, but her eyes softened as she pulled Saphira into a hug. "All Might explained everything to me and he told me that it was the way you were trained as well. I am sorry that you had to go through something like that as well. I can't even begin to imagine how terrified you must have felt when your father and mother trained you like that." Mina hugged her tightly, before she pulled away, "I understand why you did it, so don't worry I'm not still mad at you."

Saphira smiled, she was glad that she didn't hurt her friendship with the two teens.

"Well, now we need to find a new place to train them. Thanks to the both of you this area is ruined now." All Might said, with a small smile on his face.

The two heroes sent Izuku and Mina home for the day, since they had to explain what the hell was going on to the police and other heroes.

-QT-

An: I hope you all enjoyed the spar? I don't know what to call this actually, I am running in fumes right now. This chapter evolved and developed as I wrote it. I hope that it makes sense, as I am slesp deprived and slightly delirious. I was really giddy writing thd violent parts. If you have any comments, review or ideas you know the deal already. I am going to curl up in bed with Hades and take a very long sleep and when I awaken I will start working on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

HankFlamion18: Bruh indeed, I fixed the chapter.

Bladetri: Thank you for the like, I appreciate it and I feel like a broken record at this point with how much I say that I appreciate it. I hope that even if I just repeat the same thing it still feels genuine to you.

Sinister10tails: Thanks, I am still trying to improve my violence description. I think that if Izuku works and trains with each ability, they can improve that way it isn't exponential growth for an unreasonable amount of time. He can grow and get better with time. I remember making a bunch of jokes about his body sitting in the church, with the headless statue. If I ever get better internet then I definitely look you up and I am having a wonderful day as always. Oh and I don't mind bad jokes I love them.

Guest: You know it, that game is my bread and butter. It is also a source of depression for me and anger. :( but I still love playing it. I'm a glutton for punishment. XD

Draconic King: My good sir, you have given a very KonaSuba like suggestion. I will consider it mostly because it would be very funny to see how that plays out. Thanks, I will definitely keep this up. ( °_°) :). I don't know why I did that.

An: All Right! I am back with another one. I hope people enjoyed the last chapter. I know it came out really quickly as well as when it messed up with being posted. I dunno how that happened, but whatever doesn't matter now. I am going to make this first part about some Izuku and Mina bounding time, I want to show each of their mornings especially since they have to meet and train with the two heroes. I hope people understand why Izuku chose not to tell Mina about the villain since I felt it would be weird for him to tell her about a villain who has a similar Quirk to himself. I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter, I love writing this. It helps with my storytelling and my imagination. I am getting pretty good at convincing people to believe my lies and the like. I hope that doesn't make me a bad person, but I love spinning tales, not harmful ones mind you. I just love entertaining people.

Okay enough of that, let's get the fluffiness started. I hope that it feels good instead of forced and awkward, but since this is Izuku everything becomes awkward without him meaning to. Also after the bonding, I'll be skipping ahead to the entrance exam. I really love what I have planned for it, now I have two ideas on how to present it. Do you want to have the normal Izuku perspective or do you want Saphira's, who will be hunting the U.A. entrance examinees and mercilessly beating them into submission? I wonder if any called what I would be doing since I had her meet the insanely smart principal of U.A in the police station.

Also a real quick note: I apologize for anything I do wrong, I won't even pretend to know Japanese culture or cuisine and for that, I am sorry for those who are offended by me, I really am sorry for anything I do that offends.

Now prepare yon eyes for this blinding adorableness. XD!

-QT-

Mina woke up in a panic, her hand clutching at her heart. She had a very vivid bad dream, she thought back on what it was.

'Izuku and Saphira's were circling each other. Izuku was given an ax, that could extend its reach, while Saphira kept her same cleaver, waiting for the other to make a move. However she made her move first, Saphira bared her teeth and snarled as she leaped at Izuku swing her blade towards his head, she intended to decapitate him. Izuku raised his right arm to protect his head it worked, his ax forgotten in the panic to save his neck, but it resulted in the loss of his arm instead. Mina screamed at her to stop and help him, she tried to rush past All Might and do something. She could try and throw acid at Saphira, get her away from him, because she was hurting Izuku, killing him. However, All Might simply grabbed her shoulder and gave her a solum look.

"He must be stronger than he is now, otherwise he will be only a burden to everyone around him. I do not wish for young Midoriya to be put through this hell, but it is a necessary evil in order for him to get caught up to speed." All Might said, his eyes glued onto Izuku, who was clutching at his stump of an arm while screeching in pain.

Mina still tried to get out of his grasp, but his grip remained as strong as steel. She couldn't do anything, but watch as Izuku crawled to his arm, his face twisting into a bloodthirsty grin. Izuku wasn't himself anymore, now he was the beast. He grabbed his arm and slammed it back into place, letting out a roar that tore through his vocal cords, it was something a human shouldn't have been able to make. Mina shivered as he started laughing his body was stretching and breaking in places it wasn't. He was the same lycanthrope creature, but he was different. There were more of his features on the creature, instead of the full removal.

Izuku flexed his claws on his right arm, making sure it was working correctly. Izuku grasped his ax, picking it from the floor and giving it a hard yank, extending it into the long reach. His eyes stared towards Saphira, they were full of murderous glee, while his mouth twisted into a wolfish grin. He jumped towards Saphira, leaping into the air with unnatural strength. He brought the ax down as hard as he could towards her, but he was too slow as Saphira already slashed him across the chest spilling his blood onto the ground, Izuku quickly lashed out catching her across the face, knocking her towards All Might and Mina. Saphira tumbled across the ground and smacked into All Might coming to a complete stop, she quickly hopped up with her head at an odd angle, she grasped both sides of her head and snapped it back into place, causing both All Might and Mina to cringe at the horrifying noise.

Saphira turned to them with a huge grin adorning her face, she gave them a thumbs up.

"I am going to beat him now," she then quickly turned towards him, "I am so proud of his progress!" She said her voice painted with joy and pride in her student.

Saphira quickly changed into a large monster, it was different this time. It looked the same but was on fire, her flesh was scarred and burned, she was grotesquely alluring, you couldn't help but stare at how horrifying it was. Her flames burned a bright white, it wasn't the same as normal flames.

That's when she laughed, her voice deep and monotonous. "I am going to feast on your charred flesh, Izuku."

As soon as she said that, she had pounced on Izuku. Her flames were burning him where ever they touched. That's when All Might and Mina noticed something wrong. Saphira had stopped moving her body was spasming and squelching. Izuku hadn't laid still whole she jumped him, he launched himself up tearing a hole through Saphira's stomach. He was covered in blood and gore, he turned and started to eat Saphira's still form. Saphira let out a howl of pain, her blood looked to be made of white magma, but Izuku kept eating and pulling muscle and tendon from her arms. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, his nose caught a scent and he turned, that's when he laid eyes on All Might and Mina.

"Izuku? Is that you?" Mina asked, her voice quivering. She shifted her eyes to Saphira, she was still moving and Mina knew that meant she had to be alive still.

His eyes slowly filled with recognition and he started to shrink back into his normal self, he moved towards her with his arm outstretched, but before he could get any closer, Saphira grabbed him and quickly bit his head off, swallowing it whole. That's when Saphira turned towards them and leaped ready to devour them alive.

Mina screamed in horror'

That was when she woke up, her breathing was still hard to control. It was close to a panic attack, she grasped for her phone, which was on the nightstand next to her bed. She saw it was only 8:37 a.m., she quickly called Izuku to make sure it was just a dream. It was an irrational fear, but after witnessing what Saphira called training it was enough to have some lingering doubts.

It wasn't even ten seconds before Izuku answered the phone.

"Mina, what's up?" Izuku sounded out of breath and tired, but he was alive.

"Nothing much just wanted to talk is all, haha." Mina slightly cringed at how awkward she sounded and regretted covering it up with a laugh, that just made it worse.

"All right, I've got time! I was just finishing up some studying."

"Are you doing Ok, because yesterday was a little rough on you?" Mina said while remembering how beat up he had gotten.

"Yeah, I'm fine, besides I feel better than I have been in a while actually. I used to have this really bad click in my ankle, where I twisted it, but now it's gone. It's amazing, I think that Quirk really helped me out there. I wond-"

"Promise me you won't use it!" Mina yelled cutting Izuku off before he could finish talking.

Mina took a slow breath, "what I mean is, please don't use it until you can get a better grip on it man. I don't know about you, but I don't want to deal with any fleas coming off you."

Izuku started to chuckle, Mina joined in shortly after him, then it evolved into full-blown laughter.

Mina heard Izuku take a breath, probably trying to catch his breath.

"OK, ok. I get it, I promise I won't use it until I can control it."

"Good, I am glad that you accept my sage advice," Mina said while a small smirk was on her lips.

Izuku sighed a small bit, "yes, I know. Of course, you are right."

"Do you think I can come over?" Mina asked, a little out of nowhere.

"H-huh, w-what?" Izuku stammered, Mina smirked at how easy it was to catch him off guard.

"I said, do you think I can come over?"

"Uh let me ask my mom, be right back," Izuku said, Mina heard the phone hit the table and his door get wrenched open, apparently he was in a hurry to ask, Mina, smiled knowing that he enjoyed her company.

Izuku was back in record time, "she said that's okay with her."

"All right be there soon! Bu-bye Izuku!"

"All right, see you then Mina!"

Mina quickly ended the call, she hopped up and was about to exit the room and head straight there, until she realized that she was just wearing a big white shirt, with the word pink on the front, and underwear on her lower body. She figured that she should actually dress decently unless she wanted to get arrested for public indecency or give Izuku a heart attack. She picked out a black long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and some running shoes. She quickly made herself decent, she exited her room and inched towards the kitchen, where she heard her mother making food.

Mina poked her head around the corner, which scared the absolute crap out of her mom.

"AAAaahh, why are you like this sweetie!?" Her Mother asked with her hand resting over her heart.

"I just wanted to ask if I could go and see Izuku? If that would be all right?" Mina asked while giving a small sheepish smile.

"Sure sure," Mina's mother waved away the question while tilting her head to the side. "Just please make sure you get back before dark."

Mina was already halfway out the door when she yelled back her response.

-QT-

Izuku was stressed, not by the fact Mina was coming over so quickly, but by the fact that his room was a mess. He quickly sorted out the clothes that came from the dryer and placed them in his wardrobe, folded some shirts and placed them down next to his pants. He grabbed a fresh set of clothes, considering he was exercising and the clothes he was wearing stunk. He placed a green t-shirt, a pair of black pants, checkered boxers and blue socks on the bed. He grabbed the clothes and held them underneath his arm, he grabbed a towel as well. He headed to the bathroom in a rush, because he smelt pretty bad.

-QT-

Izuku jumped out the shower and quickly dried himself off. Once he was dry enough he pulled on his clothes and exited the bathroom. His mom was cooking in the kitchen so Izuku headed into the kitchen to help her out with the food. He and his mother were the only two people who lived here, so he felt that he had to help her out.

"So what are you cooking for lunch?"

"Beef bowls, rice, and some spaghetti. I really want to go all out today, especially since you both are getting trained by pro heroes." Her eyes were filled with pride in her son. "I just can't believe that All Might and Ms. Brim wanted to train both of you, all in preparation for the entrance exam to U.A."

-QT-

Saphira woke up in a rush, she felt something was wrong. It felt like someone referred to her as Ms. Brim, she wasn't old enough to be called Ms. Yet. She had a sneaking suspicion who it was too. She sighed, she would deal with it later when she wasn't this drunk. She then promptly crashed back into the bed.

-QT-

Izuku shuddered after his mother finished talking, he had a feeling he would have to deal with a certain silver-haired hero very soon. He quickly shook it off and responded to his mother.

"Thanks, Mom. It means a lot and I really appreciate you letting me train with them."

His mother's eyes filled with tears, "As long as you stay safe, I will let you go." She wrapped her arms around her son, her tears flowing down her face. "My little boys all grown up," she said while shaking him gently.

"I love you too, mom." Izuku internally signed, his mother was always super emotional and that trait was rubbed off on him as well, "mom the foods going to burn."

His mom quickly let go of him and turned back to the food with a determined look on her face. His mother certainly knew her way around the cooking block.

Izuku helped his mother in the kitchen while waiting for Mina's arrival.

They both stepped back from their work and gazed at the almost heavenly glow their food had taken on. They were both nearly moved to tears, when they heard knocking at the door, breaking them out of their revelry.

-QT-

Mina walked up the door and gave it a hefty knock. She stood patiently as she heard the door unlock, upon opening she was met with a sight that made her grin.

Isuku was wearing a bright pink apron, that she has bought for him as a Christmas gift. She didn't give him just that, the apron was more of a joke gift that she felt he would look cute in. The real gift was an All Might comic book, detailing his adventures in America, titled the United States of Smash.

Her first thought was correct he did look cute wearing the apron, she quickly shook her head.

"Hey Mina, you got here really quick," Izuku said calmly, forgetting about the apron that he wore on his person.

"Yeah, the trains were actually on time today," Mina said, while she was pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Yeah, it was exactly on time," she said while pretending to check the time. She was pulling up the camera on her phone, she needed this picture. It would be an excellent wallpaper for her phone.

After she took all the pictures, she casually pointed down at the apron alerting Izuku of his apparel.

"O-oh," he quickly tried to undo the strings in the back that held the apron to his front. Izuku tried, but he was failing.

"Here let me help," Mina turned him around while ignoring his objections. "Just let me help you out, I already took all of the pictures I needed." Izuku's struggling died while he processed her words.

"H-huh, you did what now!? Mina!?" Izuku asked, but his question fell upon deaf ears, he sighed resigning himself to his fate. "Just make sure no else sees that."

"Do you mind?" Mina said with a smile gracing her features. She was working to undo the knots on his apron, her eyes were focused on her task. Izuku couldn't help but find her really pretty.

Izuku felt himself staring at her, longer than he should have, and he mentally shook himself, trying to remember her question, "it's n-not that I mind or anything. It just feels a bit embarrassing is all." He answered her question while forcing his eyes forward.

"Aww, thanks. I am happy to keep my new bla- I mean background pic." Mina chuckled as she clapped her hands, "got it!"

Izuku pulled the apron from himself and carefully folded it in his arms, while he did this Mina ruffled up his hair. He blushed at the contact and at how close she was to him. He could smell her shampoo, Izuku was starting to really love the smell of strawberries. He mentally cursed Saphira's Quirk, it really messed with his senses making his nose like a bloodhound, however, there was a small part of him that was enjoying the sensation.

Mina pulled her hand back, then placed her hand on her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Hey, Izuku do you have your notebook on you right now?"

"Huh, uh, no it's in my room, why?" Izuku tilted his head to the side, slightly confused as to why she was asking.

"All right! Take me to your room, I need to write something down for you." Mina said, her cheeks were a slightly darker shade of pink and her smile was big.

"O-ok," Izuku turned and lead her to his room.

Mina gave his mother a hug when they passed the kitchen, one his mother returned gladly. Mina and his mother exchanged greetings, Mina then told her that she and he were going to his room. Izuku nodded in agreement.

Izuku walked into his room first and went straight to his nightstand, he used his Quirk to pull the notebook out, because he still felt the need to use his Quirk and to be sure that it didn't change without him noticing. He flipped and turned the notebook in his hand when Mina walked into his room he tossed it towards her. Mina easily caught the object, while giving him a smirk.

"Can you toss me a pen?" Mina opened up the notebook and found her page in his notebook. There was a fairly good drawing of her inside, upon seeing it her face heated up a small bit. Which furthered her resolve to ask, albeit in a way that simply wasn't her style but she could still get embarrassed. Izuku handed her a pen and tried to sneak a look over the notebook and see what she was doing.

"No," she quickly snapped it shut, while leaving her pointer finger in as to keep her place. "You can look at it later after I leave. Deal?" She reached her hand out with her pinkie extended.

Izuku smiled, he took her pinkie in his and they shook on it. "Deal," he was curious, but he could wait until later to satisfy his curiosity. Mina moved and flopped down on his bed with the book over her face. Izuku took the chair at his desk, sitting down and facing the door in order to prevent peeking.

Mina opened it back up, she wrote under in the empty space under the drawing.

She wrote: Will you go out with me, not as friends but as a couple. I really like you Izuku. P. S. I hope you find this.

She snapped it shut and quickly threw the notebook into the nightstand.

"So, are you ready to watch that movie?" She asked as a smile crept onto her face, one that made Izuku shudder a small bit.

"W-What movie?" He asked while sweating bullets.

Mina quickly flashed him a movie that was produced from thin air almost like magic. There were two figures on the front of the case one was a creature with a steel mask and what looked like dreadlocks coming from its head. The other was one he recognized well, it was a xenomorph. Then he looked at the title labeled AVP, and in small print was Alien Vs. Predator.

Izuku made to leave the room and quickly found he couldn't move as something was holding the back of his neck.

The rest of the day was spent with the Midoriya's watching the movie, which leads to them screaming at the jumpscares, causing Mina to chuckle with dark humor at the situation.

-QT-

Izuku walked Mina to the train station, striking up a conversation about their favorite parts of the movie. Mina's would have to be when the Xenomorphs freed their queen, while Izuku's was when the Predator beat the everliving daylight out of the Aliens. They both recalled how his mother fist pumped when the human woman helped the Predator kill the queen, and how he and his mother were surprised by the twist ending. That's when Mina pulled AVP Requiem out of nowhere as well, stating that they could all watch the next one another time.

While walking down the sidewalk, Mina slipped her hand into Izuku's hand without him noticing until a little while later down the road. His face turned a deep scarlet and she could hear the steam coming off him, but he kept his hand in hers. Neither of them said anything about it and kept talking about the movie and the food, he and his mother made.

Izuku and Mina arrived at the station after what felt like five minutes, when in reality it was a twenty-minute walk. The train pulled up in seconds after their arrival.

"I'll see you later, Izuku." Mina pulled her hand away from his.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Izuku said while placing his hand on the back of his neck.

Mina gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "yup!" Her face was a dark shade of red as she quickly entered her train home, she gave him a wave as she got on.

Izuku's head then turned into a tomato.

-QT-

Izuku was in such a daze he barely registered the walk back home. He didn't even bother to open the door, choosing to instead walk right through it. He informed his mother of his return and promptly went to his room to read what she wrote in his notebook.

'Will you go out with me, not as friends but as a couple. I really like you Izuku. P. S. I hope you find this.'

Izuku started to fidget a bit as his brain went into overdrive, 'wait she likes me like that. I mean, I would have to be denser than a cinderblock in order to not see that after the kiss and holding her hand. Do I like her the same way as well,' he thought, while bringing up the long history he and she shared together. They knew each other since they were twelve, she was the first person who actually believed that before he manifested his Quirk he could be a hero. Her support in him was a big help to his self-confidence, it was the idea that someone actually became his friend, even if he was formerly Quirkless, instead of how his former group of friends treated him. Mina's concern for his well being was a big giveaway. She was willing to stand up to Saphira, who in her own right could kill them both even if Saphira herself cared for the two young teens there was nothing to say about if she were to lose control, Mina cared for him a great deal. Izuku thought back to how she makes him feel wanted and appreciated, she enjoys his company and they both share the interest in becoming heroes. She and him trained together, he remembered how she stole his wallet and buried it in a bucket of sand, he had to use his Quirk in order to retrieve his wallet, long before the two pro heroes started helping them. They both were attacked in an alleyway and he went to help her without a second thought, which led to him discovering his Quirks ability to steal other Quirks. She trusted him enough to use his Quirk on her, he could have stolen her Quirk instead of copying it.

The more he thought about it the more he realized that by now Mina was a very impactful existence in his life.

'Well, I guess I have an answer for her,' Izuku thought to himself with a smile. 'Yeah, I would definitely like to go on a date with her.' Izuku frowned a small bit while thinking how he should answer her question. He quickly thought of a fun little way to answer she might appreciate, 'I'll answer her by writing my response in the notebook, besides that will be a little payback for the movie.' With the idea firmly planted in his head, he went to bed later that night after telling his mother about it, mostly because he shares everything with her.

-QT-

Mina was in the clearing doing stretches with Saphira, Izuku was late this morning so she was doing everything in her power to keep herself from worrying about it. She called him once and his reply was, "I lost track of time, don't worry I'll be there soon." He didn't even mention the notebook or anything else other than that.

Saphira was taking her time teaching her how to control her breathing and to make herself a smaller target. She had a strange smile on her face and not her usual, I'm probably going to kill you smiles, an actual smile with normal emotions. That was a really big hint that something was up.

Izuku showed up shortly after, she and Saphira finished the stretches. He looked absolutely normal and calm, but he quietly approached her while reaching into his bag pulling his notebook out. He handed it to her with no outer emotion betraying his thoughts.

Mina took it cautiously as if she handled it wrong it would burn her. She flipped it open to her message and saw his reply, it was a whole paragraph!

\- 'I would love too, you mean a lot to me, Mina. I already told Saphira and she was super ecstatic, she was the only outside opinion on the matter. I spent a long time thinking on what you mean to me, and I found that you have been the reason for my confidence in myself growing. You helped reinforce my idea to be a hero, even when I was so close to giving up. I got abused by my friends, I would get left out of class activities by the teachers, who were trying to show me the hard way that a Quirkless kid can't become a hero. I remember the day you crashed into me with a shopping cart and we quickly became friends somehow. I had zero experience with girls, especially nice ones at the time. I really do like you, everything about you even the way you enjoy embarrassing me. I had more fun than I did when I found I was Quirkless, you brought back a lot of joy and fun. I was really happy when I and you started training together, as we could spend more time together.

\- P. S. You should probably turn around, I think Saphira will probably be taking videos and pictures of how you react.

Mina read it all and was glad he felt the same way too, however it took her a moment to process the last part. She wiped her head around and found Saphira standing nonchalantly with her arms behind her head, whistling a tune. Mina, however, didn't care how much Saphira saw or recorded, she dropped the notebook and pulled Izuku into a really big hug.

Then Izuku did something she didn't expect, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh my, oh my, OH MY GOODNESS!" That moment is when All Might decided to actually show up, Izuku and Mina both blushed a very hard amount while turning to face the pro hero. All Might and Saphira each had a huge grin on their faces, they both found the display rather cute. Saphira picked them both up and swung them around in her arms while gushing over how cute they were.

All Might coughed into his hand, "now how abort we get to training." He tried to no avail to diffuse the situation for the young heroes in training. The rest of the day was full of tough training and even tougher teasing, mostly from Saphira.

-QT-

AN: Ok, I hope this feels natural and actually good. I just wrote and wrote while listening to Moe Shop, Mad world, Xion's theme, Bloodborne background music, Ken Ashcorp, Aviators, Johnathan Young and others of much more different genres. Please tell me how you enjoyed it, I put a lot of work into this as I was super inspired to write all week. I finished the first chapter of my other fanfiction and fixed a few minor errors here and there.

The next chapter is going to be about the entrance exam, while I could make a fun little date story. I am going to save those as a bonus chapter to fill in time, while I plan out more chapters. I have been reading a lot of different books, and other fanfiction stories. They have been a major influence in how I read and write, now I am going to try to use music in my next chapter. I am going to give a hint mostly mad world stuff, that brings me back to my previous Question. Do you want me to write the entrance exam from Saphira's, Izuku's, or Mina's perspective, while I personally want to write Saphira's I can still write from a different one, it just might take me a bit longer to actually finish it.

I am really happy that people are liking this story, I hope I am doing justice to any characters I use. I look forward to seeing what people think about this.

I also think I should explain my name, Dragomemoirs, I named myself after my dog that past away in November last year on the 7th. He was the closest thing to family I could really ask for, he was practically my brother. The only reason I bring this up is that during the winter months, I would bring him inside and he would sleep in the bed with me. He was an outside dog and he loved being outside more than being in the house, but he would curl up in my lap as I would write horrible first fanfiction in my Notebook, it was about the legend of heroes trails of cold steel, a ReanxFie I hope I spelled her name right, it's been a long time since I wrote it. Anyway, Losing him is what actually inspired me to write more than I did in the first place, that was a dark time for me. I would listen to persona 3 music and just think for hours on end in my room. I just wanted to share a little about myself and all that sweet jazz.

I hope everyone sticks around for the next one. Lots of violence and people getting their asses kicked.


	10. Chapter 9

An: I have decided to write from multiple perspectives, Izuku's will be first and then Saphira with her bloody curbstomp to any future students that get in her way, and so on. Also, I may post a couple of bonus side chapter stuff, Should I post it as a separate story labeled bonus stories or should I just post it in this and make sure to label it correctly? I am also open to suggestions for scenes, it would be interesting for me to test my skills with a prompt.

Mrotrax: Thanks, I am glad that you are liking it so far.

HankFlamion18:Thanks I really enjoyed that chapter and it felt really smooth for me to write it. I hope this one doesn't disappoint you, if it does though I will be trying to improve the next one then. Hope you enjoy it.

pjpokefan: you are very welcome for the chap. I hope you have a merry Christmas friend.

Draconic king:thanks for that, I think I can do cute stuff better, hence me Giving Alex Mercer a family in The Monster's Children. I love Konosuba as well, it was an absolute right to watch, especially with his bull crap luck with steal.

MIKE202303:Hmmm indeed. Hope you like it.

Chocoboblitz: happy you enjoyed it seriously, I was instantly reminded of Real Steel when you suggested Shadowboxer. I will definitely consider it, since it is a good name.

Sinister10tails: thanks man, I always do my best with this and I am considering going back and redoing my first fanfiction since I really love devil may cry. I may have a velvet and Nero Pairing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know if you like what I did with the perspective. Also thanks, maybe when I have better internet, but you can still find me on Playstation network, I go by TParGaming, since I do have a YouTube account. I need to post some new videos now that I think about it. If you message me I will try to respond since you know, bad internet and all that.

bladetri: Thank you man, glad you enjoyed the chapter. I have now become the broken record, seriously dude, I have nothing else I can say to you but Thank you, XD

AllAcid:soon very soon, so soon in fact that you are now reading it. XD

I hope that this doesn't jump around too much and confuse anyone. If it does you can PM me questions and I will do my best to explain.

This first part is more of a summary.

Well enough jibber jabber, I've got a story for you.

-QT-

Izuku and Mina spent time together training as well as hanging out, just the two of them. They were going great, Izuku told his mother while Mina told her family. Their respective families both approved of their relationship with one another. All Might and Saphira may have been supportive, but that made them train the two young heroes much harder. They wanted them to be ready for anything. The months quickly passed with the two progressing their relationship smoothly, while not moving too fast. The only strange thing that really happened was when Saphira visited him at his home and his mother gave her a hug upon seeing her while thanking her profusely for helping her son. Saphira ended up spending the night, which was fun as well as terrifying since she had so much stuff on Izuku and Mina, she could embarrass him for hours just for fun. All Might showed up as well and offered to take them all on a fishing trip, which leads to All Might having to swim back to shore because he was too heavy for the boat to hold, nearly giving out when they were in the middle of the lake. All in all the training was both productive and a fun time for them all. The day of the exam arrived faster than anyone thought.

-QT-

Izuku stretched his arms out while walking down the sidewalk towards U. A. He was excited this was going to be his first step into the world of heroes, albeit in training but that meant he was on the right path.

He woke up late that morning, he was five minutes late for when he usually woke up. He tumbled out of the bed with bleary eyes, stifling a yawn. The rest of the morning was spent preparing a strategy for what to do in a situation. He and Mina planned together, while they had separate plans and strategies, they did agree that they work together for tougher obstacles. His quirks were growing in use, he was able to use two at a time now, however, it seriously leached him of energy. Mina pointed out that he should keep that part hidden, it would be strange to exhibit two different quirks at the same time. She suggested telling them his Quirk was completely random with what he got at times, but the situation helped narrow down what he might get, that was a useful explanation for how he had many Quirks. Saphira and All Might agreed with her thinking, but were quick to say they should be fine while they were being monitored by camera, the blind spots are obvious and if he were to operate there he would be fine. Saphira reminded Mina to be aware of her surroundings and who is near her when she uses her acid since her ability was dangerous even if it was an accident. All Might reminded them both to run if things get difficult while giving them a not so subtle nod towards Saphira as he said this. Saphira didn't notice it all, mostly opting to keep giving them advice and to steer clear of her during the exam while this sounded friendly, it still creeper the three present. The reason why is that her smile grew as she described someone that she was personally going to stomp into the ground and grind his bones into dust, along with anyone who tried to help or protect him. She then smiled and said to definitely stay away, however she was also going to help those who got in way over there head. She could do this since she herself was a part of the exam and it was up to her who to help or hinder. Izuku and Mina looked slightly hopeful from that until Saphira said that while they were her favorite people, she wasn't going to coddle them too much. She gave them each a necklace, he was a moon while Mina's was of the sun. She said that the necklaces were special, they would act as a sort of beacon to one another. The moon would grow cooler to the touch while the sun grew fuzzy feeling. With these two gifts given, Saphira looked absolutely pleased with herself, while All Might look slightly surprised, he didn't know a thing about this. The two pro heroes did their best to prepare them for anything, as they left they wished them luck for tomorrow.

Izuku sighed from the memory and cracked his neck, letting out a brief sigh of relief at the feeling. Izuku reached the gates of U. A. quicker that he thought he would. He waited by the entrance, he and Mina both wanted to walk in together. They were in this together after all.

Izuku closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for Mina to arrive. Izuku felt the moon necklace grow colder as seconds went past, signaling that Mina was fast approaching.

"Izuku!"

'Think of Mina and she will appear,' Izuku thought with a small smile. Mina rocketed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a good squeeze. He smiled and leaned his head against the top of her head, in between her horns.

He wrapped his arms around her as well, "I missed you too, even though we just saw each other yesterday."

"I know, I know, you missed me more. You don't have to complain to me about that I'm just glad you like me so much." Mina said, her face a slight magenta. Izuku turned red himself, to which Mina smiled and that caused it to get worse for Izuku. He quickly turned his head away and broke their embrace.

"So have you figured out what exactly you're going to be doing for the exam?" Mina asked him, while they had a plan he still didn't say what Quirk he was going to use.

"I'm going to use..."

Izuku trailed off as he started to think over his options. He has Thief, which could be used to pass through objects and opponents, Beastblood (as Saphira called it) was unstable at best and even if he did use its active ability the risk of losing control was too high, Speedstar while useful to have extra time and speed on his side would be amazing, it would have the drawback of destroying his body slowly, Acid was just a copy and he needed to train it more. He leaned over his options, none of them were perfect but Thief felt way more suited for this and if things got rough then he could switch it up.

"Theif. I feel it will be more useful to be an unsuitable target."

Mina nodded agreeing with his choice, she approved because she was worried that he would get himself hurt badly. "Well let's get in there before we miss the entrance ceremony thing." Mina pivoted on her heel and headed onto the grounds. Izuku followed closely behind, trying not to get left.

Izuku felt something shove him hard to the left, knocking him into a concrete pillar. The impact causes him to cry out in surprise. He turned to the cause of the shove, it was Kaachan. Izuku immediately had to quell the bloodlust that was already gnashing at the surface for him, Saphira's Quirk had a lot of drawbacks.

Mina had noticed the commotion and was already on her way to knock the shit out of him until Izuku sent a pleading look her way. He didn't want her to get involved in this and risk getting in trouble, it would be better to take the abuse than to cause trouble. 'Rip his Quirk out of his body do it, do it, DO IT!' Izuku grimaced as he felt the dark thoughts screaming for retribution for all the years of torment.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A QUIRKLESS FREAK LIKE YOU DOING HERE, DEKU!" Bakugo screamed into his face, Izuku could see Mina's hands clenched into tight fists and the droplets of acid that hit the concrete below her.

Bakugo grabbed his collar and lifted him off the floor. "I SHOULD BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU, YOU USELESS FUCKING SIDE CHARACTER!" He screamed in Izuku's face while raising a hand full of crackling explosions.

Izuku's body reacted immediately to the situation, plunging his arm elbow deep into Bakugo's stomach. This shocked Bakugo as he tried to pull Izuku's arm from inside him but to no avail. He was already copying his Quirk, even if he should take the whole thing and leave him with nothing.

-QT-

Izuku was back to the familiar place where he could see a person's Quirk, what Bakugo's Quirk looked like was a constantly exploding ball. The explosions were contained within and not breaking the spherical shape. He sent the small tendrils of dark inside, quickly taking into themselves bits of the Quirk. He tried to do what he normally did, but he took notice of the dark wisps that surrounded the ball. There were more licking at the sphere almost hungry like the dark wisps were alive and wanted more. He turned his focus on them, calling it into him and that's when he heard it.

"Why don't we just take it, I mean it would be our right. We hate him with all our heart and try to be nice anyway. We take his abuse and suffer, but still, try to forgive him. He isn't meant to be a hero." The whispers stopped, a quiet whimper sounded from the darkness. "I am so hungry, I haven't had a full meal in years and what I did have were only tastes, to small to actually fill me. Why do you have to hurt me, Kaachan?" The voice said, whispering into the darkness and that was when Izuku realized the voice was his. He remembered quietly asking himself that every day after the beatings, these were his thoughts and feelings. He struggled to come up with what the hunger was for, but the only thing he could think of was when he feels a large desire to take a whole Quirk, which was always there just muted depending on the person.

Izuku sighed and pulled the dark back from the Quirk, the bits inside already taking enough to copy. The dark wisps came back slowly, still lingering inside the orb. When he finished he tried to pull himself back into his mind but found he couldn't. Izuku quickly tried again and again, but still found he couldn't.

-QT-

Bakugo was about to try and hit Izuku with an explosion until he saw Izuku's face, it was unnaturally deadpanned there wasn't a scrap of emotion to be found. Izuku leaned towards Bakugo's and whispered in his ear, as his arm moved up his chest to where his heart was located.

"Do not even think about moving. I currently have my hand wrapped right around your disgusting heart and all I have to do is think it and I will be ripping it right out of you." Izuku smiled at him, "now I don't expect you to be nice to me at all, but I will not tolerate you hurting me ever again and if you try to take this out on Mina," his eyes turned dead. "I will take your Quirk from you," then he smiled even larger, "and proceed to torment you with your own Quirk as you feel how it felt for me whenever you beat me. Nod if you understand, Kaachan."

Bakugo nodded slightly while his eyes were full of unbridled rage. "Now when I pull my hand away from your heart, I want you to leave and be pissed off at me. I can't have Mina worrying about my sanity." Izuku looked troubled for a split second, but it was gone as soon as it arrived. Mina didn't have a clear view of what was happening all she could see was a small portion of his face.

Izuku removed his hand from him and quickly fell to the ground due to Bakugo releasing his hold on him. Bakugo stared deeply into, with disgust and a mixture of confusion in his eyes, but he lowered his hand while he turned away and walked towards the main building. He bumped into Mina with his shoulder roughly.

"Out of the god damn way, Raccoon eyes." He glowered at her with small warnings of rage in his voice. He kept walking even as Mina protested his actions.

Mina quickly rushed towards Izuku, checking him over with her eyes as she got closer to him. He looked okay, but his head was pointed at the ground.

"Izuku, what happened?" Mina questioned while grabbing him by the arm to help him up.

"Nothing at all. I just asked him to let me go and that I wasn't here to show him up." Izuku sighed and looked towards the building. "I can tell you later, I'm fine right now," Mina didn't look too convinced, "I promise."

Izuku flashed her a bright small, hugged her with both arms which she quickly returned, and placed the smallest of kisses on the top of her head. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, "thank you for caring about me, it means a lot."

"Of course I care about you dummy, don't sound so surprised," Mina said quickly with her cheeks darker than the rest of her skin. "W-well, what are we waiting for? Don't we have an entrance exam to take? Come on," Mina placed her hand over his and held tight while guiding the two towards the building. Izuku just smiled slightly as the two of them entered the building.

-QT-

Izuku and Mina found their seats which were placed right next to each other, for some unknown reason. They took their seats while everyone else in the auditorium was looking for their own seats. They had it arranged where everyone had an assigned seat. Izuku did a quick scan and saw that Bakugo was placed directly in front of the stage. He also saw a guy with fiery red hair, that was arranged in an array of spikes, sitting right next to him. Izuku recognized that as Kirishima, Mina's horn buddy. He looked to Mina, who was too preoccupied staring at the screen to see her friend. Izuku looked at the screen, what he saw shocked him. On the screen were a bunch of different robots that flashed by in order, small, medium, large and humongous.

The other examinees quickly found their seats as chatter started to fill the room. They weren't the only ones who were confused by what they were seeing, no one was warned about what was going to be the exam. The school wanted to have a secret exam because a hero never knew when trouble could strike and had little to no information about the danger.

The lights dimmed cutting off the chatter of the examinees. A small white creature walked across the stage, followed by a few other figures.

The first figure behind the white creature was a man with blonde hair and had headphones on his head, next was a long dark-haired man with a long white scarf around his neck, the next was a black haired woman with a very eye-catching suit on. All Might was next in a suit that was yellow and striped.

Saphira came last, wearing a hat that seemed to be made of fur with a sort of bandage covering her eye, she had a red scarf wrapped around her neck that flowed down to her legs. She had her saw cleaver strapped to her back as well as a sort of cane held in her hand, the glint of silver caught his eye which showed her pistol was strapped to her hip. Her face was uncovered and she had a small smile as she nodded to Izuku and Mina, she walked by the white creature and took a seat to his immediate right while the rest sat to the creatures left.

The white creature cleared it's throat, "I am principal Nezu and I welcome you examinees to the U. A. entrance exam. I am here to lay down the rules for the exam since I changed them due to a colleague's suggestion." Nezu smiled in Saphira's direction, at least Izuku thought it was a smile, and she smiled back.

"There two rules that you should be aware of, rule number one: No killing other examinees or Sabotage. Rule number two: You must survive, you are going to be tested over your ability to fight. That said, however, if you get in over your head you are allowed to run, points will not be deducted so there is no need to worry. There are five major obstacles in the test, the first are small robots they are worth one point if you destroy them, the medium ones are worth two, the big one is worth ten points, the largest one is worth nothing and finally," Saphira stood up and drew her cleaver and pistol. "She is worth two hundred points and whoever beats her is granted immediate entrance to U.A." Nezu smiled at Saphira, his eyes were filled with a mixture of insanity and glee, Saphira's eyes reflected back the same feel.

"Also, know that you are on your own in this test. There will be no interference from anyone here, that means don't bite off more than you can chew or you might not be leaving in one piece, haha Bwahhahaha!" Nezu started laughing and Saphira quickly joined in, while the rest of the adults up looked slightly disturbed at their principal and colleague.

"STOP YOUR LAUGHING YOU GOD DAMN WHITE HAIRED BITCH!" Izuku felt his eyes snap onto Bakugo who stood in his chair, eyes locked with Saphira's while violent explosions were going off in his hands. "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN AND SECURE MY SPOT ABOVE ALL THE OTHER WORTHLESS SIDE CHARACTERS!"

Nezu looked at Bakugo clearly unimpressed with his unoriginality. "I hope that you don't underestimate my adopted daughter, youngling, otherwise you will be in for a world of hurt." Nezu looked unhappy with him, but he chose to say nothing more letting Saphira handle it herself.

"I welcome the challenge with open arms, but I will give you a fair warning." She grasped her pointed her pistol in the air, Izuku knew where this was going. It had been her first lesson to him, it takes a lot to even hurt her.

She placed the gun against her chest right above where her heart was, "It will take a lot to beat me." She pulled the trigger, which had the entire room full of examinees screaming in shock. Saphira waved the crowd quiet and moved the gun away, revealing a small hole in her clothing and a flattened bullet against her skin. "I sincerely hope you remember what I told you, child otherwise you won't be able to make it to the end of the exam."

Bakugo clearly wasn't intimidated, "YOU'RE ON! I WILL DEFINITELY BEAT YOU INTO THE DIRT!" Bakugo continued on his path of self-destruction and doom, Izuku hoped she didn't play with him too much. Saphira has a mean streak a mile wide, she doesn't really like cocky people.

Mina leaned closer to him, "I think he just killed himself." She whispered in his ear with a small smile, Mina didn't really like Bakugo at all so she had no qualms over what Saphira did to him.

"Well if that distraction is over now." Nezu addressed the crowd, "now all of you are able to go to the locker rooms and change into some gym clothes, just follow the signs."

The examinees all stood up and headed to the locker rooms, Izuku breathed a deep sigh. 'Today is only going to get worse isn't it,' he thought to himself as he walked down the path.

-QT-

Saphira circled the room for the sixth time while waiting for the children to be done. She wasn't in the best of moods and she hoped to see Izuku and Mina in order to bring a semblance of calm back into her raging mind.

"I'm going to break that little shits body, I'm going to have him screaming and begging God for death, I will break his spirit as I feast on his flesh, I am going to make him understand what it means to fear for one's life." She was ranting to herself, trying to calm herself but to no avail.

"I do hope Young Midoriya and Ashido, don't run into you. I almost hope that Bakugo decides to avid you during the exam." All Might said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Remove your hand corpse, unless you wish to lose it." Saphira snarled at him, but upon seeing him recoil at that she shook herself a small bit. "I apologize All Might, I just want to hurt that little shit. I want you to know even if he avoids me, I plan on hunting him throughout the entire area. I just don't like him, especially not with how he treats Izuku."

"I'm sure it wasn't that ba-"

"You don't understand, the bullying that he went through was horrifying. I went and looked through the records of the school, all of their teachers knew what was happening and they chose to turn a blind eye to it. It was because of his Quirk that he got away with so much and since Izuku was Quirkless, they wanted to stop him from being a hero deciding it was too dangerous for him. That was when they chose to let the students sort it out and kept their noses clean of it." Saphira quickly cut him off, before he could come to his own conclusion.

"Saphira are you sure you're doing this for Young Midoriya or for yourself? Have you ever asked him how he wanted to handle this? I think you see too much of yourself in him and you want to protect him. I can understand wanting to protect him, I care a great deal for him as well but he needs to grow on his own." All Might said with a sad smile on his face, trying to talk her down.

"He told Izuku to kill himself," she said in a breath.

All Might narrowed his eyes greatly at that. "Is that so, well you know maybe a little maiming might be good for the young lad." All Might said, his usual bright and happy smile replaced with a serious frown.

"Really, I can hurt him!" Saphira spoke excitedly, her anger forgotten and replaced with sadistic glee.

All Might just sigh and nodded.

That's when the door to the changing room opened with Izuku the first one out the men's locker room. Saphira quickly swept forward with the speed of the wind, quickly griping him and lifting him off the ground as she pulled him into a fierce hug.

Izuku for his credit didn't immediately blush at the attention, he simply got used to Saphira's personality which could change at the drop of a hat. The people who followed him out the locker room had thinly veiled looks of jealousy for his relationship with the nineteen-year-old hero, but they clearly didn't know that even if she cared for him, she would still beat him mercilessly into the dirt. It seemed everyone was done changing and were heading back to the auditorium for further instructions.

"I wish you luck in your endeavors, Izuku. I hope you are successful in the hunt for success and I hope that you don't challenge me." Saphira looked him in the eye with a mixture of concern and pride. "You and Mina may be the only two able to beat me in combat since you both know my weaknesses and strengths, but I have the same knowledge over you both. I want you to focus on acquiring your spot in the school. I care a great deal about both of you, since were it not for you both I would still be in that arcade working and struggling to control my Quirk." Saphira's eyes softened in a rare moment of weakness, Izuku felt touched that she cared about them and still worried about his white-haired teacher.

" Thank you, Saphira. I'll do my best to pass the entrance exam."

"Good I plan to have a fun year planned for us to train and this time I get to teach a whole class!" Saphira spoke with giddy excitement in her voice. The door the female locker room clicked open a final time and out stepped Mina, who was immediately swooped up as well in her grasp.

Saphira nuzzled her head against the both of them, reminding the two teens if a very affectionate dog, one that could tear them limb from limb if it wished too. Mina was quick to return her hug and placed her head against the woman who was holding the both of them in the air with ease.

All Might just look lost, but with a quick sigh he placed his hand against her shoulder while looking at the two heroes in training with pride.

"Go beyond Plus Ultra, I believe in you too!" The pro hero exclaimed proudly.

Saphira quickly dropped the two students and wished them luck one final time before they headed back to the auditorium.

-QT-

They were taken to a scale model of the city, one which was surprisingly detailed which had Izuku wondering what kind of Quirk the person who designed it had. Mina just sighed while handing her, slightly obsessive, boyfriend his notebook, which he had brought as a last minute decision. He wanted to record any new quirks he observed during the exam, whenever he wasn't fighting for a spot. Izuku was quick to theorize about the Quirk that helped build this massive model of a city.

Mina took the time to observe the city while Izuku was quickly jotting down notes and Quirks he observed from other examinees. Thankfully no one really minded his habit, which was very noticeable when he would walk up to them and ask about said Quirks. If she was, to be honest the other people seemed to enjoy the attention, especially the less noticeable Quirk abilities. Mina gazed at him with a slight smile as he made new acquaintances, it reminded her of how he used to be, a nervous wreck and socially awkward. He really had grown so much from having her in his life, the thought filled her with happiness as well as a little bit of pride in him.

Mina took the time to do some stretches since the exam would start once a buzzer went off. Saphira told then that she would be arriving at the area by plane and that her entrance would be synonymous with the buzzer, with a slight smile saying that they would definitely notice her entrance. Mina sighed at her friend-, teach-, well Saphira classified as something but she couldn't quite describe it. If she had to she would like it to have a very doting older sister who didn't understand the concept of boundaries all that well. Saphira's antics certainly didn't help her image to others that was for sure, because just on the ride her alone she heard different opinions about her ranging from terrifying, a total villain and one certain opinion of very attractive that had her searching for the one who said it, because she needed to get them some help before the exam even started. Mina shuddered at how Saphira would act upon hearing something like that.

Mina sighed and focused on her Quirk exercises, generating a range of acid from slightly corrosive to highly corrosive, she made sure to separate from the group as to not accidentally hurt anyone. She was testing how quick she was able to change her range at will. She came to the conclusion too fast enough, for now at least.

"Yo, Ashido how have you been doing?" Mina turned at the very recognizable voice. She saw a spiky red-haired teen running up to her with his sharp teeth showing in a friendly grin, one she returned very quickly to her horn buddy.

"I have been doing very well Kirishima, I actually got a boyfriend, ya know!" She said, smiling at the completely shocked expression he made. "Yup, I beat you in finding someone who is important to me, buddy!" Kirishima just hung his head low in defeat, while Mina placed her hand on his shoulder in understanding. "It's okay, you'll find someone who can stand your very upbeat personality eventually, even if you wouldn't be able to tell they liked you because you are so dense."

"Thanks, Ashido, that really helped-. HEY WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN DENSE!?" Kirishima yelled, after having realized that he had been had.

"Well, isn't your Quirk Density or something," Mina said, with a blank look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's hardening, not density, I thought you remembered that much! Geez and here I was about to be happy for you." He crossed his arms with a slight pout forming until he noticed Mina's growing smirk. "You were fucking with me, weren't you?" He groaned when Mina nodded her head in confirmation.

"You haven't changed at all, Kirishima," Mina said while trying not to double over with laughter and Kirishima joined her in laughing not too long after.

"In all seriousness though, who is your boyfriend? I can only imagine someone who is just as upbeat and peppy as you though as time goes on, so please show me already." He asked after the two caught their breath.

"Him," Mina stated as she pointed Izuku out, he was excitedly talking with a boy who had what looked like engine exhausts coming out of his legs.

"Really huh," Kirishima examined Izuku from afar. "I mean, he looks OK to me but he looks kind of quiet and shy. How long have you two been dating?"

"Not too long now, I asked him out soon after school was out. I think it's been about a month or two at this point. He is a great person and I am happy to know him."

Kirishina stared at her for a minute before recognition bloomed in his eyes. "Is he the guy you ran over with a shopping cart, the one who helped you with your math homework and the reason you passed with flying colors overshadowing me and everyone else?" Mina turned away and started lightly coughing in order to avoid the question. " Whatever doesn't matter now, I am happy for you Ashido. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet the guy I heard so much about in middle school."

Mina nodded and went back to her quick exercises, she had no doubt that Kirishima and Izuku woks actually hit it off. She just hoped Izuku didn't get too far into Quirk observation mode. She turned to look at her boyfriend, whose face had taken a healthy red blush while talking to Kirishima, no doubt he was embarrassing her as well, letting Izuku know how much she talked about him. She took a deep breath trying to get rid of her blush as well as not to use an acid on Kirishima that would cause him to itch for months.

-QT- (If you want to listen to music for this part, I suggest Headstrong- trapt or Mad World ost Crazy XD)

Saphira smiled as she was waiting for the signal to go off, she had a total of twenty seconds left, if the counter on the timer was correct. She opened the planes side door immediately being buffeted by the wind, she took a breath, ten seconds left were left on the clock. She took a leap off the plane and into the air, she focused in her mind activating her Quirk to give her a very intimidating form.

Her skin stretched and grew dark silver scales, she felt two growths protrude from her back between her shoulder blades and her newly formed wings burst forth in a shower of blood and gristle, her body bloated in size, her bones growing denser and heavier, her teeth grew sharper and more filled her head as it grew in length, her arms and legs grew larger changing in shape and form, her fingers and toes were replaced by talons sharp enough to rend flesh from bone, her neck stretched longer, she felt new organs growing inside her in order to produce fire. She surged her wings forward, tilted her neck towards the sky and breathed a jet of flame into the sky. Saphira landed on top of a building and started towards the starting area, seeing all the terrified humans gawking at their fifth obstacle. She saw her two favorite people already running into the exam, taking the headstart she was, accidentally, providing them. Saphira roared in approval while taking to the sky in a mighty gust of wind, as she ascended quickly.

She aimed her body towards the massive gathering of examinees and plummeted towards them with flame spewing from her mouth. They quickly dispersed into different directions, except for two of them.

One was a boy with bi-colored hair, one-half white while the other was red. The other had her veins she recognized easily, it was that little shit. Her blood turned into fire as she stared directly at the child, he still believed himself to be better than her.

'Time to make that all change,' Saphira thought to herself.

The bi-colored boy raised a massive wall of ice, Saphira narrowed her eyes as more and more of it came towards her. She quickly opened her mouth and breathed fire around herself, wreathing her in a fiery second skin that burned through the ice easily, the water from the ice put out the fire. She smiled, her dragon form baring all of its teeth in a big toothy grin.

Bakugo launched himself into the air towards her, with two massive explosions. He grabbed her wing as she passed by and hauled himself over onto her back. Saphira tried to roll and dislodge her unwanted passenger, but Bakugo held fast and planted hard explosions at the base of her wings. Saphira howled in pain as she felt her wings breaking under the assault, she hit the ground hard and skidded across the concrete.

"Move!" The bi-colored boy shouted his warning to Bakugo, who jumped to get out of the way as a mountain of ice formed over Saphira trapping her inside. Saphira's fire burned an exit and she quickly emerged flapping her wings trying to take to the sky. The bi-colored boy used his ice and covered both of her wings.

Bakugo capitalized on this, launching himself at her again.

"DIIIIEEEE!" He screamed, as he placed a hand over her ice encased wings and used a maximum amount of explosive force.

Saphira's wings shattered to pieces, causing her to fall to the ground in a heap. She shrank back to her normal form curled in a ball and coughing out blood.

The bi-colored boy's face stayed impassive, no emotion at all while Bakugo had a cruel grin of victory covering his face.

"Looks like we won," The bi-colored boy said. "So do we both get into U.A. now?"

"I DID THIS ALL BY MYSELF! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR DAMN HELP!" Bakugo turned on the boy, his eyes glaring murder.

"This fight isn't over yet," the two teens froze and turned to face Saphira. She stood with an uneven grin on her face, blood covering her back from her missing wings but otherwise she completely human now. Her cleaver gripped tightly in her hands as her breath was ragged and labored, she sounded god awful.

"I haven't had fun like this in ages, you know. I like your style kid, freezing my wings was a good call." She looked over at him, "what's your name?"

"Shoto Todoroki and I do believe that we won. It would be foolish for you to continue fighting like that." Todoroki said, without taking his off her. Todoroki's eyes narrowed at the sight of her blood slowly being pulled back inside her body.

"I don't think so, Todoroki. I do respect you, but I still have a job to do." Saphira hefted her cleaver and switched it into an extended mode. "I hope you keep fighting even when you realize it's pointless to continue."

Saphira moved fast and struck Bakugo first, kicking him as hard as she could in the stomach. She gripped his head with one hand and brought it down to connect with her knee as she knocked him unconscious before Todoroki could even move to help him.

Saphira turned towards him, he quickly took a defensive stance. Saphira shook her head and put her weapons up.

"I like you kid, you've got a lot of guts and up you put up with this ass," she briefly gestured to the unconscious teen. "You worked with him well enough, your Quirk is strong and you have good judgment."

Saphira grabbed her hat and pulled it off, giving it a good shake. She bowed to Todoroki, who was blankly watching with slight interest.

"You pass, in my book at least."

"I thought we had to beat you in a fight in order to get the spot?"

"You did, not Bakugo. You would have been able to beat me by yourself, he just sped up the process. I can pass people who I want," she looked down at Bakugo, "and he doesn't make it in my book, not by a long shot. However, I am nice he will be up in about 2 minutes. That is more than enough time for him to have a chance at passing." Saphira shot Todoroki a small apologetic smile. "I do have a question for you, what's your Quirk?"

Todoroki blinked, "it's called half-cold-half-hot."

"I get it, I get it. Does It have anything to do with your hair and eyes, since they have different colors and all." She said with a smile, while carefully placing her hat back on.

"Yes." Was Todoroki's simple one-word answer.

"Cool, that means you are kinda like me, see." Saphira raised the hair covering her orange eye. "I only show the blue one, since people get unnerved by the orange one. So what do you think new friend?" She asked with a small grin.

"Please don't automatically make me a friend. You just met me." Todoroki asked without a single shred of emotion.

"Gahhhh, don't be so difficult. I already want to punch someone thanks to Bakugo." Saphira scrunched her face up into a frown, then smiled again as an idea hit her. "Ohh, maybe I can go fight Endeavor. He always acts like a prick and I would love to hurt him, just a tad though."

Todoroki cracked a very miniscule smirk, which Saphira noticed but chose not to comment on.

"All right you can wait by the entrance to the area. I still have some hunting to do," Saphira told him, turning her body and changing into a vulpine like creature. She scaled a building and released a howl, signaling her reentry of the hunt.

-QT-

Izuku grimaced as he ran down the street, he needed to pick up the pace otherwise he wouldn't be able to pass. He did a quick tally of what points he had. He has taken down, seven one pointers, three two-pointers and that's all.

Izuku heard a scream, it sounded like someone was in trouble. He zeroed in on the sound and quickly tracked it back down to where it originated, he sent a quick thanks to Saphira's Quirk.

There was a brown haired girl trapped under a piece of rubble with a humongous robot that was going to crush her. He did a quick estimate of what he needed to do, there had to a sort of control mechanism inside its head somewhere. He just needed to buy the girl sometime before he could do anything. He took a deep breath, and prayed a silent prayer for control, he let Saphira's Quirk flow over him.

He was a werewolf looking thing again, he took a good look at himself in the glass next to him. He was changed fully, all of his features were melted away and the only thing that he had was the dark green hair.

He quickly sprinted into action, leaping into the air he slashed his claws against the chassis of the robot's frame leaving a shallow scratch against it. Izuku knew that he would be able to affect the outside, that was just to buy the girl some time to get away. It worked as the thing was currently trying to kill him, Izuku leaped onto a building rooftop.

Izuku took a look around, he needed to do something stupid. He had to use this Quirk and Thief's intangibility to get inside the robot and cause some damage.

Izuku had to move fast, he would only be able to use Thief for five seconds while using Beastblood. Izuku leaped towards the robots head and once he was within range he used Thief, quickly entering the robots head. Izuku started to savagely claw and chew wires, tearing the robot's brain apart. Izuku worked his way down the robot and was losing control along the way, biting and clawing everything he could reach. His mind was no better than an animal's and once he saw the glowing blue glass he couldn't help himself when he bit into it.

The robot was consumed by a large explosion, which sent Izuku rocketing into the sky and into a building, the impact was nothing compared to the metal debris which had impaled him through the stomach. His Beastblood form melting away, after breaking through the wall, leaving him broken and impaled on the floor, he rolled his head to where the girl was. She was OK but was currently running off further into the course. Izuku wasn't too upset, he was only impaled and bleeding profusely, she probably had more important things to do than help him.

"I'm sorry Mina, I did something stupid." Izuku rasped out, his voice incredibly weak. His eyes felt extremely heavy and he could feel sleep beckoning him into its warm embrace. He.. slowly.. closed.. his.. eyes...

"My foolish student, what have you done to yourself!" Izuku heard a voice, that sounded very familiar, but he was too tired to recognize who it was. He slowly pried his eyes open to see a figure with orange and blue eyes and white hair.

"Saphira...?"

"Shut up! Conserve your strength for what I'm about to do is going to hurt."

Izuku barely had enough time to register what was happening as he felt a burning sensation coming from his stomach, as Saphira was pulling the large metal shard out of him. He coughed up more blood, the wound in his stomach pouring blood out profusely.

"Stay with me! It's going to be better in a second, I promise!" Izuku looked at Saphira, who was grabbing her cleaver in a rush, she was panicking.

Saphira placed the cleaver against her forearm and ran the blade down it. She cut through the skin easily, blood quickly pouring from the wound. She held the wound over his stomach and dripped her blood into his wound. He instantly felt a small burning in sensation, that felt a million times more pleasant than before.

"My Quirk can heal me with my own blood, as well as blood that isn't mine. I figured since you can't use the transformation, that maybe blood can heal you. I just hope it works." Saphira muttered that last part, she had a thin smile. She was desperately trying not to freak out. "That girl you saved, she was screaming for help. I came the second I heard her and when I arrive I smell blood, then I see you. I think you passed, you showed the stuff of a true hero. You jumped in to help her, and you accomplished in saving her life." Saphira placed her hand on top of his head and gave him a gentle pat.

"Saphira did... Mina...?"

"Pass? Yes, she did, she took down a bunch of ten pointers her acid made short work of them." Saphira looked at his wound, it was closing slowly. His muscle and intestine were firing themselves, and Saphira had a full view of them being fixed correctly. Her face twisted into a grin as the skin started to grow over the muscle, leaving pale skin in its place.

Izuku quickly passed out from the lack of energy.

Saphira placed the young boy in her arms and rushed to the entrance, where there was a vehicle waiting for her. She only hoped that Mina would take it easy on him for a while.

-QT-

AN: All right so this is much longer than I normally make and the reason why is Christmas. That and I wanted to make a Christmas chapter for The Monster's Children, I really like the idea of one. I will be getting a picture for that story's cover soon, one with Ruby in it, just ruby though since I don't have a lot of money. I also wish everyone a Merry Christmas, since mine isn't going to be too fun due to my brother pissing my mom off. YAAAYY FUN!

Sarcasm aside, I enjoyed writing this chapter and had fun. I tried my best with Grammer and other issues, I hope you enjoyed the multi-perspectives.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: OK, I'm back after being gone for who knows how long and I'm sorry for that. I needed to take a break otherwise this would be a very disappointing chapter. I am going to address a few issues that was brought up to me in the reviews. I am aware of what i did and don't worry, there is a reason which will be explained in the chap. Please just trust me when I say that I'm doing things the way Saphira would do them. Which means lot of her reasons are broken and disjointed within her skull, it is her own personal hell and she finds herself doing things for no reason. Imagine an out of control train and she is trying her best to steer/stop it. (If you get that reference please let me know!)**

—- QT —-

Saphira groaned as she leaned back in her chair, she was waiting for the inevitable meeting with All Might. He was going to be disappointed in her as well as Nezu, but she made a promise to someone that she needed to fulfill no matter what. She remembered him clearly, he was wearing a business suit and he held a briefcase. He gave off a position of respect and authority, he treated her with respect and kindness. She smiled as she remembered his eyes, he knew about her quirk, she didn't know how he did but he knew what it did to her. His eyes were full of respect and admiration, he clearly knew more than he let on and it bothered her not knowing. The man asked, that she take care of Midoriya since he was going to be a investment in the future for his organization. He asked for another small favor while he had her attention, that she ensure that weaklings are crushed and not allowed to enter U.A. while ensuring the entrance of the stronger individuals. She remembered his smell, it was sterile with chemicals mixed in. He smelled of a laboratory and with a faint whiff of blood.

She gladly took care of the first request, since she cares for Izuku, but she didn't imagine the amount of trouble the second one would cause. She was in charge of the recommendation office, and it wasn't a good thing, once it was found that Todoroki was supposed to be let in without taking the entrance exam. A lot of fingers would be pointing at her and that wasn't going to be an enjoyable experience, but she could play it off, probably. She should have left well enough alone, and allowed him in without checking his skill.

'Shit! I can't let them find out I trashed Todoroki's recommendation. I mean, it wasn't my fault! It said it was from Endeavor and I can't stand that fucker! Always going on and on about becoming the number 1 hero,' Saphira grinned, 'what a useless position. These heroes can't get shit done, not like I could anyway. They're all too soft-hearted, not willing to kill or torture those beasts that wear human skin. If only I wasn't shackled here with Nezu's affection for me, his adoptive daughter, and All Might's kindness, it hurts dealing with their expectations. I just want to kill, burn, torture, hunt and destroy my prey!' Saphira dug her finger nails into her palms and took deep breathes, trying to calm herself. 'I still have to teach Mina and Izuku, I have my own class now. That was the deal I made with Nezu and as long as I stay in control of my emotions I can teach however I want, with the exception that Aizawa will be watching me. I hope that he doesn't need to step in, I would appreciate it if he didn't erase my quirk.' Saphira stared down at the desk and lowered her head, ' without my quirk, I might fall apart really quickly. I don't really know the full depths of my quirk since it is constantly growing and I may lose myself without it.'

"Saphira! I have arrived!" All Might burst in, his signature smile displayed on his face.

"Don't care, I don't wanna talk to you right now." Saphira said, while she placed her head on the desk and turned away from the door.

"Don't be like that, Saphira! I just have one concern I wish to bring up with you."

"That would be," she said, while she was internally groaning. 'Here it comes, the bullshit confrontation.'

"That was a wonderfully executed entrance exam,' he spoke confidently, his smile shining brightly at her. "I will admit that while you didn't punish young Bakugou, I saw something deeper in what you did."

"Really and what would that be, Corpse?" Saphira asked calmly, her eyes deadening.

"You crushed his pride, he had to work with someone else in order to 'beat' you," All Might, his face turning serious. "You showed him that he wasn't the strongest person and forced him too work with another person."

"Of course, I crushed his pride. I wanted to rip his throat out and expunge that vile piece of flesh that's called a heart in his chest, but I held back." Saphira's smile grew wide and crooked, "he is going to be in my class, after all."

"I just hope you don't kill the children, it would be a shame to have to put you down." All might intoned his face serious.

"You just try it, Corpse! You are starting to get weaker with every passing day and I can smell how your body is decaying by the day. It never fails to amuse me how you keep on insisting that I'm a good person." Saphira said her grin turning malicious.

"Calm down, Saphira. You are starting to lose yourself." He spoke calmly and held his hands out in a calming gesture.

Her grin disappeared and was replaced by a gasp, Saphira closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I-i am sorry, All Might. I really don't mean anything I say! It just starts to get so hazy that I can't think straight." Saphira lowered her head back on the desk.

"It's all right, I've been working with you for the entire time we trained young Midoriya and young Ms. Ashido. Your father had the exact same problem and he would often lose himself in the conflict, that is why he had someone with him, your mother to be exact. She was the only one able to calm him down and she was an amazing hero."

"I know, thank you All Might, both for your kind words and how you view my parents. It really means a lot to me knowing that they had a friend such as yourself."

"No worries! You are young after all and to think that you would be a teacher along with myself, even if that little conniving rodent conned me into the position." He joked with mock contempt.

"Hey, your just jealous that Nezu is smarter than you, Mr. Muscles-for-brains!"

"Haha, I thank you for your time, Saphira. I will be leaving to check on young Midoriya and young Ms. Ashido." All might spoke while he turned and opened the door. "Oh! That reminds me, Nezu said that he wanted to have a word with you. Something about overstepping boundaries or some such none-sense, goodbye Ms. Brim until we meet again!" He left the room and all but slammed the door shut behind him.

Saphira smiled after him for a good few seconds, before she slammed her head against the desk. "Shit, he is going to kill me! Wait, wait he might just want to talk about my actions during the exam, I did good and I didn't kill anyone. However, I also allowed two students in without truly gauging their abilities. He is going to have a field day with me, fuck my life!" She yelled into the table, before she had a truly amazing idea. "Why don't I go check up on my favorite people? I am sure that Nezu will not mind as long as it is for teaching purposes."

She quickly thought back on Izuku's copy of her quirk, it should have used his own blood to heal himself but it wouldn't accept his own blood to heal. His quirk copy only uses other sources of blood, while that in of itself is a good thing, the only drawback is that if he is wounded he would have to hurt a friend or foe enough in order to draw blood. She needed to warn him about that drawback, especially when he enters a dangerous position.

She quickly hopped out from her seat and threw her hat on her head, she gave a quick glance at her gun, quickly snatching it up she placed it on her hip where it belongs. She ran to the door and followed the scent of blood towards the infirmary, no matter what Ms. Shuzenji did the faint smell of blood never left the room.

That is why Saphira started to avoid the infirmary all together and giving her small lies about the smell being gone. What Ms. Shuzenji didn't know wouldn't hurt her and wouldn't give Saphira a headache from all the chemicals she used to expunge the smell from the room. She rounded the corner and she saw Ms. Shuzenji standing in the hallway lecturing All Might about something, she quickly hopped back to the corner and listened in on their conversation.

"Why does he exhibit multiple quirks in his body, Toshinari. He has six different quirks resting inside of his body, his body is rapidly mutating in order to house these quirks. He won't tell me anything about it and the girl with him isn't telling me anything either. He keeps complaining about the smell of blood and how the stench of the medicine in the room is making him sick. I can tell that he has a quirk similar to Ms. Brim and how he got that I have no idea, so unless you don't know then I'm going to ask her, and I'm sure she'll answer me." The healer stared at the Number One hero, waiting for his explanation.

"He. . . has a quirk that is similar to All for one. I had a suspicion about him and I wanted to warn him. That was the original plan, then Saphira took an interest in him and young Ms. Ashido. She insisted we train them, to ensure that the next generation of heroes have the skills necessary to fight the good fight." All Might said, the sweat starting to form on his face.

Recovery girl noticed that he was starting to sweat, "you're approaching your limit aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I apologize for this, but I need to cut our conversation short. If you want more details ask Saphira herself, for more on the matter." All might placed his hand over his mouth and tried not to cough his blood out. He quickly exited the building, with a small cloud of dust being kicked up from his retreat.

'You've got to be shitting me, you dirty traitor. I can't believe it, the symbol of peace threw me under the bus,' Saphira smirked, 'I am so proud of him! I knew he could do something rude if he put his mind to it, but he didn't have to use me in order to escape. I'll have to get back at him, later.' Saphira sighed as she pushed herself from the wall and rounded the corner in order to approach Recovery Girl.

"Hello Ms. Shuzenji, I came to check on the child I brought in." She said with a small smile on her face, while keeping her eyes focused and filled with sympathy.

"Hello, Ms. Brim! I was just about to come and find you, All Might said that you have the answers to my questions." Recovery Girl said with a serious frown on her face. "I do expect you to answer any questions I have. I have to ensure the safety of all the other students and, if I have to, I make sure that the teachers don't become a danger to them as well."

Saphira grit her teeth and kept her best smile on her face, "sure! I don't mind answering any questions that you may have." She had to keep herself calm in order to control her thoughts, she had to stay calm.

"Could you please explain to me, why that child has a quirk that is scarily similar to your own. When you brought him in he was covered in blood, his clothes torn to shreds but there were no visible wounds on his body. If it was up to me, I would have had your quirk suppressed at all times that way you wouldn't be a danger to others or yourself."

"I wouldn't like having my quirk suppressed at all, if anything I would be a bigger danger to everyone else if that were to happen. Now back to the matter of Izuku's quirk, he has a quirk that is able to copy and store other quirks. While the copies are weak, they still have a chance for growth and to gain strength. This is the reason he was able to make it here alive, and not arriving here in a bodybag. I rushed to his side the moment I smelt his blood!" Saphira spoke loudly, "I don't want to hear anything about me being a danger to students ever again, I can control myself better than I used to!

"I understand and I want a full report of his quirk in order to better take care of him and I expect to reach me promptly, otherwise me and Nezu will have to discuss your position on teaching a class." Recovery Girl said with a calm patient smile on her face.

"Oh, do you think that I answer to you then, healer? You threaten me and try to dictate what I do, I sincerely hope that you don't end up poking the wrong bear, since I could easily rip you apart, don't talk to me like you know me." Saphira said, her emotions were starting to run rampant. "I try to be nice to everybody and they start to grate on my nerves with their human pleasantries. I don't like being talked down too and hopefully that isn't what you were doing, I don't plan on killing children the only things I kill are beasts and prey. I plan on making these students the best of the best, all in order to be able to take down the biggest of targets. I will ensure that they survive while they are in this school."

"I know and I'm sorry dearie. I need to talk to you while you are like this, since you are more honest this way." Recovery Girl said while having a small sad smile on her face. "I knew your father when he attended U.A. High, he frequently visited the infirmary when our school therapist, Sarah Griffon was still around. She was able to help him cope with the drawbacks of his quirk, her daughter Mary helped him as well, they fell in love and I guess you could say that his mother-in-law was happy with her daughter's choice. I personally knew them both while they were here, however, I was only a assistant to the previous head nurse, while I was only an assistant and I could only heal them. I wasn't allowed to make big decisions or anything that affected the students." Recovery Girl looked away from Saphira, "I apologize for setting you off, I had to do it in order to ascertain your motives for training the children. I now believe that you will not bring any harm to them, as long as you can avoid it."

Saphira took a deep breath and clasped her hands together, she tried to calm herself down. "I understand why you did it, as long as you don't do that again you'll be fine in my book. If you have anymore questions about Izuku's quirk let me know and I'll do my best to answer any questions. I am going to check on the children now, that is if you trust me enough to be alone with them?" She stared at the old woman, her eyes soft with regret and shame over how she acted towards the old woman.

"Get in there! I'm sure they'll be glad to see you, I may be old but I can tell those two truly care about you as a mentor." Recovery Girl said with a small smile on her face, "I have to go find a certain Symbol of peace and make sure he is all right." The medical pro hero said as she walked down towards where All Might disappeared.

'That old broad is perceptive, I should learn to watch my steps around her. I didn't have any real interactions with her while I was here with Nezu, but that would be due to the fact that there were no students here during the summer break. If I'm not careful she could see me as a danger to the students and I can't allow that, if I'm going to create a new generation of heroes they have to know when to cross the line and when to stay behind it. I want to create a really fun teaching environment, the students shaking in fear as they watch their teacher change into monster's that not even their nightmares could cook up. I will have only two favorite students and those positions are already claimed, I can't help but get excited about the fear that I will inspire in my own classroom.' Saphira thought as she watched Recovery Girl walk away.

Saphira smirked and turned towards the door, she cracked it open slightly in order to peek inside the room. She saw Mina and Izuku talking, well it was more like Mina was smashing him over the head with worry. She had latched herself around the poor boys neck tightly, she was close to tears from the looks of things.

Saphira quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Ms. Midoriya, who would more than likely appreciate the ammunition to tease her son. She closed the door back softly and proceeded to knock on the door, alerting the two teens inside the room. She gave to the count of one before she opened the door and let herself in the infirmary.

Her face immediately blanched once the stench of the medicine hit her nose fully, it was sickeningly sweet and had a faint smell of plastic.

She didn't have long to dwell on the horrible stench, before the Mina launched herself at Saphira and wrapped her in a hug. Saphira took the distraction from the smell willingly and hugged her back, she truly cared for these two children. She set Mina back on the ground gently, while listening to her hushed thanks, for saving her boyfriends life.

"I wouldn't abandon my two pupils, I watched you two very closely during the examination. Mina, I was throughly impressed on how you used your acid to melt a hole through the asphalt large enough to trap multiple robots and then you dropped acid on them, gaining a substantial amount of points." She praised Mina and gave her a loving pat on the head, in between her horns. The honest praise caused her pink cheeks to color theme selves a dark magenta color.

"Heehee, well I had a very brutal teacher who didn't appreciate in the box thinking. She pushed me to give it my all in every training exercise, and it was all worth it in order to hear her high praise." Mina spoke, sounding pleased with the outcome of her training. Saphira had managed to distract her from Izuku's predicament for a moment and place a smile back on her face.

Saphira looked to Izuku, who turned pale under her stare. He was starting to sweat visible, he didn't want to have an argument with Saphira. He had ignored her warning and used her quirk in order to save someone, but he did make phenomenal progress in using multiple quirks at once.

Saphira sighed and looked to Mina, "hey, do you think you could grab me a water from the cafeteria?" She asked while feigning a small cough.

"Sure, do you want anything Izuku?" She asked before she left the room, with a small smile on her face as she looked at him.

"I-I'll take a water as well, please." He managed to answer her, while his face turned beet red. Saphira had to hold in her laughter with all her might, he was such an easy target for embarrassment even when Mina wasn't trying she was able to garner a reaction from him. Mina nodded and left the room shortly after, leaving Saphira and Izuku alone in the room. The immediate silence fell back over the room and Saphira pulled a chair up beside the bed Izuku was resting in, never once taking her eyes off him.

"How do you have five quirks? The last time I checked you only had four, Steal, Acid, speedster, and Beast blood. Who did you copy in such a short time, and why did you do it?" She stared Izuku down, causing him to turn pale.

"I-i don't know why I did it, Kaachan was in my face and threatening me. I don't know what happened the next thing I know is that I phased my hand into his body and threatened him. I stole a piece of his quirk and when I did that it felt as if my mind was splitting in two, there was a part of me that tried to convince me to steal the whole thing and leave him powerless like I used to be. I just lost control of myself, but the scariest part of that was that I was still aware of what I was saying." Izuku said his face troubled at how easily he came close to crippling him.

"Were you considering it?" She asked her voice soft and caring, her eyes trying to help console the young hero. "I understand what you went through, the drawbacks of my Quirk are horrible but when I get into a fight..."

"You become so much stronger." Izuku filled in the blank for her, his eyes losing their nervous nature and a sadness entered them. "I-I was considering doing what the voice was suggesting, it would have been so easy for me to take his Quirk and he wouldn't have found out until the practical. I had my quirk registered as thief, allowing me to phase through physical objects and take things out. It would have been a huge jump in logic to assume I did something to his Quirk." Izuku trailed off as he thought about the consequences about his actions.

"I couldn't do it though! Even if h-he made my life a living hell, I couldn't do it to him. He may be a rude, foul-mouthed, and disrespectful person but he used to be my friend! I am training to become a Hero like all might and yourself, taking away Kacchan's Quirk isn't something a hero would have done!" Izuku declared his voice gaining confidence as he kept talking.

"You don't have to convince me," Saphira said with a soft smile on her face. "I know how you are," her face gained a sudden smirk, "and no matter how much I tried to beat that naivety out of you, it kept on rearing it's hopeful head."

"W-well, even if you were pretending to try and kill me. I-i knew you wouldn't, you are a good person."

"'Blergh' Izuku you trying to make me vomit, I am not a good person. I was definitely trying to kill you during training." She said while she looked away and out the infirmaries window.

"Really," Izuku asked while he gave a small smile. "It looked to me you would have shot me in the head with your gun, if you were really trying to kill me."

"Whatever." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It paid off in the end if you ask me, I got you in working order to kill all those robots."

"S-so," Izuku began after a moment. "How did I do in the practical exam?"

"You did amazing, minus the whole getting impaled part that was a small bit... much."

"I-It wasn't like I wanted to nearly die, I was only trying to be a hero. All might would have done it." He quickly added, wilting under Saphira's half-lidded stare.

"Lemme tell you a quick secret kid," Saphira said while her tone changed slightly. "Do not become a follower, you are your own person with your own quirk and you've got to use it the best you can. You don't have to try and be like All Might, especially don't try to be me."

"Don't worry I wasn't going to emulate you at all."

"Ouch words hurt, Izuku!" She yelped while playfully smacking his shoulder. Her phone went off in her pocket, it's loud ringtone catching the two's attention. She looked at her phone and sighed, there were twelve messages from Nezu and some ranged from ecstatic to disappointment.

"Speaking of the practical, I have to go and talk to Nezu about my performance during it." She groaned as she informed Nezu that she'll be there soon.

"What about?" Izuku asked his head tilted to the side.

"I may have done two stupid things, first: I may have 'accidentally' trashed a recommendation, which wasn't my fault damn thing was damaged and it was illegible. Second: I may have taken it easy on two of the examinees and let them in with putting up much of a fight." Saphira explained with a casual wave of the hand, with a small smirk. "But I think I hurt the little prick's pride! So, that's a plus, which Nezu loved by the way," she then frowned a small bit. "He always did enjoy putting stupid humans in their place."

"Ummm, who did you let in?"

"Oh, Bakugo and Todoroki, I was fighting them with my dragon form and allowed them to win. I was still able to fight and I knocked Bakugo unconscious with a strong punch to the stomach. It was really funny watching his eyes bulge in their sockets as he fell down." Saphira said with a smirk, "I bet its really eating him up knowing I let him in."

"Umm yeah that sounds like something that Kacchan wouldn't like..."

Saphira sighed as she stood up and stretched out her arms, her coat hanging off her enough for her Izuku to see the handgun that was strapped to her thigh. Izuku eyed his teacher nervously, while he trying to work up the nerve to ask. Saphira gave him a small look catching what he was looking at, she gave him a smirk and walked over to the door.

"Why do you keep a gun on you?"

"Well, you can never be too careful. I need something that can draw blood but they won't let me keep my blade on me, even if it is in it's necklace form."

Saphira pulled open the door just as Mina came back too the room holding two bottles of water in her arms while reaching for the door. She froze as the door opened and Saphira removed a bottle of water from her arms while giving her a pet on the head. "Thank you Mina!"

Saphira hurried off to talk to Nezu before he blew a gasket in his head.

—-QT—-

 **AN: I hope that this was a good chapter, since it has been quite some time after my last update for this story. Please let me know what you guys and gals think, I hope that it was to everyone's liking. I feel that there are some bits and pieces that could be better or whatnot, I just hope that it is satisfactory. I apologize deeply for being gone for so long, I've been working on a lot of other projects and I got smacked upside the head for writing this story, and I've got an Idea that I may try to act on later but enough about that.**

 **I'll see everyone on the next one, hopefully sooner than this one was. HAHAhaha... I'm sorry, please don't leave.**


	12. Chapter 11

**An: I am glad that everyone enjoyed my coming back chapter. I missed writing this and have created something new that I'm still working on. I'll write a bunch of chapters ahead for that before I even post it! However, since I didn't do that for a few stories they'll still be regularly updated so no worries there. I'll be working on this one for a bit since I really missed writing MHA stuff and this chapter might be an interesting one.**

—-QT—- (Saphira Brim)

Saphria stood in front of the door to Nezu's office, she took a deep breath before opening the door. She quietly stepped inside and closed the door behind her, her mind racing as she thought of what to tell him. She looked around the dimly lit office while taking a deep breath, in order to calm her racing thoughts. His chair was turned around facing the screen on the wall, with an oak desk and two comfortable chairs facing the desk for visitors to sit in.

"Come and sit." She felt a small tinge of relief at Nezu's tone of voice, he didn't sound too upset about anything but his voice was difficult to read at times. She moved forward and sat in a chair while waiting for him bring up the issue he wanted to talk about.

The screen flashed to life and on it was two separate pictures, one was of her during the practical and the other of Izuku's demonstration of his quirks.

It was after she decided to pass the Todoroki and Bakugo, they looked the worse for wear. Todoroki was covered in frost and was haggard while Bakugo was unconscious in the ground.

"So care to explain this?" Nezu asked with pure curiosity, he wasn't upset at all.

"W-well, they did well enough against me when I wasn't even trying. If I used the blood enhancement while I was the dragon then they wouldn't have lasted longer than a minute."

"True, you only used the blood after you changed back. Your decision in their passing is intresting but I have a question."

Saphira braced herself, grasping the edge of her jacket while trying to stay calm. She can't lose control during this talk, she can't slip into the madness.

"Why was Todoroki in the practical exam? I received an email from a certain hero, stating that he shouldn't have participated in the event."

"The letter was illegible, the dates didn't match up and the signature didn't match. I like Endeavor about as much as I trust myself." She said with a crooked smile, one that spoke of self-loathing.

"I know, I don't like him either but he is the second ranked hero in Japan. He earned his position and strength-"

"But he hasn't earned my respect! I can't stand a fool that doesn't love their family," Saphira barked, her temper flaring. "I hate worms that don't appreciate what they have, it makes me furious!"

"While I understand your frustration, it doesn't mean that you should have trashed the recommendation for his son. It was uncalled for and a total breach in what is considered appropriate."

Saphira eased back in the chair, biting back her anger. "I-i apologize, I shouldn't have thrown it out. I couldn't think clearly and I do regret my actions against him, but I tested him and he passed in my book so I let him in."

"I understand and I'll forgive this one mistake. I know how it feels to have your judgement clouded."

Saphira perked up with a bright smile on her face, "T-Thank you! I truly appreciate your kindness and I will do whatever you ask of me to make up for my actions."

"I want you to send an apology email to Endeavor and I already am giving you a lenient punishment. I am very afraid to send you to apologize to him in person and I don't want to have any blood being shed."

"I'll apologize to the worm, but if he thinks to threaten me with his pitiful hellfire then I'll rip his throat out." Saphira snarled at the floor with a frown, her eyes promising violence.

"That is the point of the email, you can ignore his reply. I just want you to understand that their are consequences to your actions. This is one of the more lesser punishments since in the end everything worked out in the end and no one was harmed."

"Thank you, its really kind of you to be understanding of me." Saphira said, after she calmed down in a moment.

"Good, good. Now that we dealt with that first issue," the screen focused on Izuku's beast form, then the video played out him phasing through the zero pointer. The robot shortly exploded after his entrance, it took out a few of the cameras in the immediate area.

"Can you explain this issue to me? I can understand their being a similar quirk, but the phasing into the robot, that I can't understand unless..." Nezu intoned while turning his chair around to face her.

"That is the child I told you about. He is one of the children who me and All Might were training before the entrance exam took place."

"Ahh, he is the one All Might was worried about, that Quirk of his is certainly similar to a glaring issue that the world doesn't know about. The ability to steal quirks, but the variation in his quirk to not only steal but copy. That is an amazing prospect, how does his body contain the strain of having all those quirks, is he a mutation type?"

"I allowed him to copy my own quirk, the day me and All Might talked to him. He was so much weaker back then, but the determination to become a hero rolled off him. I figured that I wanted him to come here, especially when you promised me a class to teach!" She finished excitedly nearly jumping over the table to hug him.

"I am pleased to know that you are excited to teach, but I must ask what do you intend to do for your first class? I have you teaching a dual enrollment type class, for both class 1-A and 1-B. I admit to being curious as to what your approach to teaching them you are going to take."

"I am going to show them how I truly fight, my requested simulation town is complete, right?" She asked as a smile formed on her face.

"Yes, we completed the construction just before the exam took place and the team was unable to inform you of the finished product."

"How many robots are available to my use, as well as my volunteer hero?" Saphria asked curiously, she wasn't able to meet the volunteer yet but they were hopefully strong enough to survive the lesson. She didn't want to scare all the children she deemed fit to enter her class off, but the introduction had to scare off the weakest first.

"Fifty total, all designed to take down even the most capable hero but they were designed by myself after all. Our volunteer hero reports that she is ready to face you, and is looking forward to meeting you."

"Good, I can't wait until next week!" She exclaimed while jumping out of the seat, quickly moving around the table and giving Nezu a hug. The small white haired animal to chuckle while returning the gesture of affection.

—-QT—- (Izuku Midoriya)

He was currently pacing around his house waiting for the mail, Saphira had run off before he could ask wether or not he and Mina had passed the practical. He tried to calm himself down, he had to have passed he was able to score some points destroying the small robots but he lost his chance to score more when he saved that girl from the giant zero pointer.

His mom was watching him with a small smile, she was proud of him. She also showed him a few things Saphira sent them, there were multiple messages wishing him luck in being accepted. She did however, hint that Mina was accepted but wouldn't say more than that.

He groaned as he took a plate of food with him to his room, he didn't bother to open the door. He activated Steal and covered his whole body, allowing him to pass through the door with the plate of food in his hand. He turned his quirk off after moving through the door, he was starting to get better at that. The downside to overusing it didn't affect so quickly anymore, he was still warm enough to move and he didn't drop the plate, meaning he wasn't still intangible.

He did open his door whenever he left his room however, so he wouldn't give his mother a heart-attack. He did a mental run through of all his Quirks, he had two full ones and three copies. He hoped that during his time at U.A. he could acquire new and more powerful Quirks. It was strange to think objectively about gaining new abilities. If he were to gain new friends he could maybe convince them to let him copy them. They wouldn't even know about his ability to steal Quirks, he only had to play it off as just copying.

He thought more on the practical exam, he was able to use two Quirks at once. He used BeastBlood and Steal, it enabled him to destroy the giant robot from the inside. The only drawback was that he wasn't able to maintain the form long enough to escape from the situation unharmed. He needed more experience using two Quirks, he needed to think up ways to excuse his use of multiple Quirks.

He wouldn't have to hide what he was capable of, once he became a Pro Hero. He would be strong enough to protect himself and others, while being a huge deterrent to crime. The thought of losing a quirk would be enough to keep criminals from doing something where ever he patrols.

He dug into his food while thinking up ideas for his costume. He could style it a little after what Saphira used in combat, she was dressed for combat and was able to move around easily. He would need to personalize it, so that it didn't look cringeworthy.

He set to designing the suit in his notebook, the material needed to be something that didn't rip and stretched easily. He needed it to be able to adapt to the different Quirks he used, maybe a pouch on the hip for medical supplies. The materials would be hard to acquire but he did hear a lot about U.A's development facility, maybe they would be able to help him create it once he had the final design down.

He sketched up a hood that covered his head and a mask that could be lowered to his neck like a bandanna, the material would need to be breathable. In order to make it comfortable to wear for long periods of time, it would be crucial during stealth missions...

An idea hit Izuku so hard he paused mid sketch. He could design two suits, one for public wear and in the sun missions while the other could be more focused on stealth and infiltrations. Izuku grinned at the thought, one suit for the public-eye something everyone would know him by, while the other no one would know who he was and he could really do some damage against criminals. He paused, while he thought of what he meant by doing damage. He normally wouldn't want to hurt people, was this a side-effect from Saphira's quirk.

Izuku paled a little at the thought, he worried that it would get worse but the more he thought about it the more he calmed down. Saphira was able to cope with her Quirk for her whole life, so she might have some pointers for him that she didn't teach him yet.

Izuku groaned as he shut the notebook, he couldn't keep up with the designing he'd need to run it by Saphira and All Might, they would have more insight on this than him.

"IZUKU! IT"S HERE!" His mother yelled into the room just when he was about to flop down on the bed.

He ran to the door and activated his Quirk, rushing to get to his mom and the mail.

His mom was holding the letter, tears were starting to form in her eyes. It was unopened, but she was just so happy for her son to have even been able to take the practical exam. She held the letter towards him and he grasped it, while giving his mother a smile.

He opened it and out popped A Holographic All Might.

"I AM HERE... as a hologram. I am here to inform you that you, Izuku Midoriya, have made it into U.A class 1-A. Congratulations are in order, young Midoriya!" Izuku nearly collapsed into tears while his mother was already crying with joy while hugging him tightly.

"Out of the way!" Another voice hollered from the letter, All Might was shoved out of the way and standing in front of them in a hologram was Saphira. "This is Izuku's Recording right?" She looked off to the side while tilting her head, and having received her answer looked back at them with a wide smile.

"I am super proud of you, Izuku! I hate having to record these damn things, such a pain but whatever at least this is one of my favorites so I don't mind recording this one. I am here to inform you of your placing in the ranks, you placed third in the rankings. You tied with another kid, named Eijiro Kirishima, he was in second so you were placed in third. I personally would have placed as first, but that's why I was part of the exam instead of grading it. I am obviously biased against people and for two certain people." Saphira stated proudly an insanely huge smile on her face.

"I can't imagine the relief that is going through you right now but," she reached to the side and pulled All Might back into the frame the two of them side by side, and... posing?

"YOU WENT ABOVE AND BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!!" The two heroes yelled enthusiastically, while ending it off laughing boisterously.

"OH, S*! I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS LETTER WILL SELF-DESTRUCT!!!" Saphria screamed her eyes wide with worry, Izuku immediately bolted off the floor and his mother ran for the fire extinguisher preemptively. "QUICK GRAB A BUCKET AND THROW IT OVER THE DAMN THING, YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS!"

"THREE!"

Izuku rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a pot immediately and covered the letter as fast as he could. "TWO!"

"LIGHT THE FUZES B*S!" He heard her muffle scream under the pot and a small little pop. He blinked in confusion as he removed the pan and examined the letter. It only shredded itself, there wasn't a huge explosion or anything like it. Saphira was playing a prank on him, which had him and his mom nervously laughing while they picked up things they had thrown out of the way in order to avoid damaging their home.

Izuku heard the mail flap to the door open up, he walked to the door and saw another letter on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him, he tore open the seal.

His eyes gazed over the letter only to see a few things on the paper.

HAHAHAHAHA, I got you!!!

Love, Saphira Brim.

(P.S. I am sorry young Midoriya, I was unable to stop her leaving the message... she managed to convince me that it would be perfectly fine.-All Might)

Izuku groaned as he handed the letter to his mother, who started to laugh into her hand. Izuku shortly joined her, at least things were going to be more interesting starting next week.

—-QT—- [One Week Later] (Saphira Brim)

She was so bored, she sat in her class room waiting for someone to show up. It wouldn't have been so bad if someone was actually in there with her, but what Nezu didn't think to tell her was that her class took place after Hero courses. It was a pain, but it didn't matter in her opinion, she just wanted someone to talk to.

She peered up at the clock on the wall and it only read one-thirty, she had only another thirty minutes to wait until it was her turn to teach her class. The mere thought of being in charge of teaching made her jitter with excitement, the fun she would have teaching these kids how to kill!

She frowned for a moment and shook her head, knocking all the screws back in place. 'Teaching them how to kill, only when it is needed but," a small frown worked it's way on her face and hatred burned in her eyes. 'I would imagine Bakugo would have no problem killing, I think her would enjoy trying to accidentally harm other students during a training session.

"Whatever, that is the kind of attitude I want in my class! If I need to I can always break up the fight, and I'll have Aizawa to erase their Quirks. He can even erase mine but all he'll be able to get rid of is the activation part, which means my strength won't be affected at all! Hahahahaha!" Saphira spoke aloud in total conviction and, to her total unawareness she didn't notice the camera in room watching her intently.

On the other end of the camera Nezu could only shake his head, while giving a soft laugh at her enthusiasm. If only more teachers shared her personal joy from training students, but then again not many teachers thought of it as training their future killers if need be.

—-QT—- (Mina Ashido)

Mina and Izuku were both looking at the rest of the 1-A class they were groaning after just taking a Quirk aptitude test. Mina thought that she and Izuku did well during it, but the only thing that struck her as odd was when Aizawa stopped Izuku during the ball throw. She figured it had something to do with him not using any of his quirks during the other tests, he talked with her about what he could do or say about his Quirks.

Mina's idea was to say that it was a stockpile of sorts, but he was limited to only use a single Quirk for a limited time before it ran out. The Quirks stayed in his pile, but he was limited with the use and they were weaker than the original, but if he pushed it hard enough they could get stronger but the time limit would run out quicker.

The reason he waited so long was because of Bakugo, he didn't want to show him anything. He was afraid that it would cause a scene, and boy was he right.

Izuku was allowed by Aizawa to throw the ball, after Izuku explained his Quirk to him. He stood still with the ball, and Mina could see which Quirk he was going with. His entire body stretched and morphed into a different shape, she cringed as she watched his bones change shape. It didn't matter that she saw this process with both Saphira and Izuku, it still wasn't pretty to watch.

He stood two feet taller than usual, his hair was still on his head but he was covered in green fur. His transformation into his separate form was getting faster but the form itself was changing. He had greater control over his body and didn't turn into a wild animal anymore, which was good for the class since he didn't turn around and maul someone.

Mina watched as he threw the ball as hard as he could. She remembered the look of pure shock and... joy? She wasn't too sure what her teacher was thinking but Izuku was elated at being able to finally use his Quirks in front of his class. He turned around and looked towards the class, his eyes still had their nervous feel to them as he looked to his class. Mina was the first one to congratulate him, while he was still in his transformed state.

Everyone else, commented on what they thought was his Quirk. The dual hair colored boy, mentioned how it was similar to the Hero in the practical exam.

What she failed to notice until it was too late, was Bakugo. He was still and his eyes filled with resentment and fury.

"YOU FUCKING LEECH!!" He screamed as he launched himself at Izuku, his hands exploding furiously.

That was when she saw how fast Izuku changed, his eyes became hard and his stance instantly changed.

It happened before Aizawa could stop Bakugo himself, Izuku moved so fast as he pounced forward and pinned Bakugo on the ground. He pinned his hands on the ground and snarled in his face, he looked like he was going feral and Aizawa didn't move to intervene lest he trigger Izuku even further.

The entire class froze at the animalistic rage that was being shown to them all. Mina wasn't that affected by the show, after seeing this so many times during Saphira's training it didn't matter all that much, and she slowly walked away from the class towards the two boys. She kept her hands in front of her as she got closer, Izuku heard her approach and his head snapped on her faster than she could blink.

"I'll kill you! You Quirkless freak, you useless cripple! You hear me!" Bakugo screamed as his Quirk flared in his hands, the loud explosions caught Izuku's attention and the snarling was getting louder. Izuku was still holding himself back, Mina could see it in the way his body was shaking. She watched as Izuku's body slowly grew larger, the fur rippled across him as it grew darker.

'This idiot is going to get himself killed!' She internally screamed, while normally she wouldn't care about what happened to her boyfriend's childhood bully she knew that Izuku didn't want his blood on his hands.

Aizawa immediately erased Bakugo's Quirk, his scarf flew from around his neck and covered the Explosive teen's mouth. Although he kept his gaze focused on Bakugo, he pointed to her exact location. "Head back to the class, I'll take care of this."

Mina sighed, but she kept moving towards Izuku. His attention was back on her and she held out her hand slowly, trying to calm him down slightly.

"Hey, Izuku it's me. You need to calm down, if you don't Aizawa may expel you from the class."

Izuku's body stopped shaking and he seemed to be calming down, his eyes darted away from hers in shame of what he was doing.

"It's okay, you just need to get off him and we can head on to the next class. I believe that would probably be a better idea than everyone just standing around like a bunch of statues, huh." She gave him a small look with a smirk, "unless you want me to stare at you more?" She whispered low enough for only Izuku to hear, his eyes grew wider and he quickly jumped off Bakugo who immediately started clawing at the scarf that was covering his mouth.

Izuku turned back to normal, his face pink with embarrassment about what just happened.

"T-thank you, Mina." He said quietly while trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"No worries, now lets go back to the line now. We'll let Aizawa deal with him and you can explain yourself if need be." Mina whispered as she pulled him away from the explosive teen. She gave Bakugo a side glane, he was glaring at Izuku with hate. She didn't understand why he didn't like Izuku so much but it was starting to annoy her at how much trouble he causes for him.

"I-I didn't mean too. H-he surprised me and I moved on instinct, I didn't want to hurt him. Everything turned hazy, it was like looking through a dirty glass cup." She claimed their spot back in the line and while other's were somewhat distressed over what occurred, the general opinion was that Bakugo started it.

Aizawa only requested that Izuku speak to him at the end of the day while he admonished Bakugo for acting out of turn.

Mina ran the memory over in her head, Izuku was absolutely despondent about losing control of himself. She could understand where he was coming from, but he had to remember that his Quirk was borrowed he doesn't know how to truly control it yet, the person he got if from herself admitted to the Quirk being difficult.

Aizawa informed them shortly after that their next class was a bit of a watching lesson at first. They all changed back into their uniforms and headed to Saphira's class next, but everyone else had no idea what was going on. She and Izuku were the only ones who knew that their was a new class added to their schedule only because they had the benefit of first hand information.

She could only hope that future classes didn't end with this much drama, there was only so much she could take before things started to get overplayed.

—-QT—-(Saphira Brim)

She sat patiently at her desk with her feet resting on the table waiting for the class to show up, while she had to teach two separate classes. She only had the pleasure of teaching 1-A today, which was a disappointment but apparently their instructor didn't have enough time to shift the schedule around quick enough. It was disappointing but Vlad could do with is class as he wanted, she didn't really understand the competition between different Hero courses. They were all here for the same thing weren't they?

Well, she didn't really have a school to teach her much. Her father and mother supplied her with as much training and information as they could, even going so far to become licensed proctors for an examination to become a Hero. It was a grueling hell, but she was all the stronger for it.

Nezu gave her another license, during their time together but it pained her to think that her parents work was discredited for favoritism. They loved her yes, but they would never baby her or give her things she didn't earn. She pulled her hat over her face and tried to take a small nap before her class showed up, they were going to need a small amount of time to get to the training ground Saphira had planned with Nezu.

The entrance to the training ground was in her classroom, it was an elevator that was behind her desk, it allowed for quick and easy access to the training facility underground. It was a splendid idea, why have a training site located far away from the school when instead it was in the school itself, with capable staff on site in order to help the children should someone get wounded.

"Hey wake up," Aizawa's voice cut through her thoughts with an annoyed edge. "If anyone should sleep around here, it should be me." He said dryly, while Saphira snorted at his attempt at humor. She didn't care what anyone said, this man did have a sense of humor it was only difficult to find for those who didn't like witty or snarky remarks.

She heard all the children file into the room and her heart rate began to skyrocket as she could smell powerful fear coming from a few of them. They were afraid, they were scared and frightened by something and it was going to become worse for these young heroes.

She jumped from her chair and gave the children her best smile, a few gave a brave wave back while others flinched at the sudden movement. She saw a few familiar faces in the crowd, mostly four of them, three were normal faces while the other wasn't pleased to see her. She could feel his hatred taint the air around him, but it was of no consequence. She wasn't here to fight the children on this day but to show them that she was not to be trifled with even with her young age.

"I wasn't asleep, only waiting for you all to arrive at the classroom! It was so boring, I felt like was going to go mad from the monotony of waiting but then you all appear as if a blessing on the wind!" She exclaimed dramatically, she could feel them lowering their guard at her appearance and she felt a sick satisfaction at how easy it was to fool them.

"Who is she?! Why was she just waiting in a dark room?! Is this really what she's like?!" The students clamored among themselves, Aizawa shot them all a look and they all immediately silenced any and all talking.

"Now, if you all are done talking? Allow me to introduce, Saphira Brim, a recent addition to the staff of U.A. as well as All Might. While she may not look it, let me stress it perfectly well that she is one of the most dangerous people in this school."

She could feel the students put their guard up instantly put their guard up, well most of them did. One was staring at her with a creepy expression on his face and she couldn't help but feel disgusted by him.

He was muttering something about a foxy beauty and how enrolling at U.A. was a good decision because of all the babes. He was physically... lacking for lack of a better word for it, he looked like he was four to five years old with his height alone. He didn't belong in a hero course, he would find this out before long and hopefully before his untimely demise. It seemed that being a hero would be a very challenging career choice for the... thing?

She sighed as she dropped the smile. "Yeah, yeah. What mister zombie means to say is that, I could easily kill anyone of you if I wished too."

"Yeah right, Me and Icy-hot were able to beat your big talking ass in the practical! If you ask me your all talk!"

She felt her mouth twist into a grin as she looked at the class, her mismatched eyes seemingly glowing in the dark class room. "That is why, instead of having you face me in a training session believing that I was indeed somehow inferior to the boy whose pants look like they're a little to big for him and the one who makes himself weak."

She pressed the button against the bottom of her desk and the large elevator opened up on the back wall of the classroom. She walked into the brightly lit elevator while gauging the expressions of all of her students, Aizawa himself seemed slightly surprised at the elevator but it was barely registrable in his eyes. "Now let me take you to where the lesson will take place."

The students filed into the elevator easily and their trip down was one of silence. It seemed that her early statement was enough for them to realize that Aizawa was more than telling the truth about her.

She didn't care at all what these children thought about her, she could barely contain her growing excitement over the upcoming fight. It was enough to set her blood ablaze, it was a wonderful feeling the pure unadulterated joy at destroying things and striking fear into the hearts of the weak. She didn't care that the volunteer was an unknown, but Nezu would do as he pleased it was his school and she had the pleasure of working for him.

She could feel her Quirk shivering under her skin, the waiting tension and the strain it was taking for her to hold on. She had to bit the inside of her mouth as hard as she could, drawing blood. The taste was enough for her mind to come to its senses in time for a question from Aizawa.

"You are in control, right?" His gaze was hard and untrusting, he was in charge of everyone's safety. As much as she hated to admit it, she was the closest thing to a hazard right now and it infuriated her to no end, knowing that no one will trust her with a simple job.

"What do you think?" She asked, her voice strained at the effort it was taking from her to keep her mind in order. She knew that she was slipping up in places, but she couldn't help it. It would have been easier to have been a villain, at moments like these she was envious of them. They never had to hold back in fear of killing someone and it just made no sense to her why heroes didn't kill. There would always be a criminal who refuses to go down peacefully, it would be a fight to the death. The end result either being a dead or wounded hero, because they didn't have what it took to kill.

"Your struggling, I can see it in your eyes. You know that I can't erase your full quirk, but you still want to be a teacher. I can't tell wether it's admirable or foolish, but you are a pro so don't be so quick to give in."

She could only nod at that, it hurt to much to think of a reply. The elevator dinged as it reached it's destination, she burst through once the door opened. She could smell the robots and her enemy, she was close and it was soon time to hunt.

The students moved towards her, waiting for her instructions. She knew they were curious but she couldn't help but see them as interferences, nothing more than an obstacle between her and her prey.

"Stay." She spoke one word, and it was through gritted teeth that she pointed towards the farthest wall. It held an array of monitors that could look into her hunting grounds, they could watch from here. They could learn about her methods and develop strategies in order to make future hunts interesting.

She grasped her necklace, and tore it from around her neck quickly. The Hunter's Cleaver formed in her hand in a screech of metal, it's wicked teeth tempted her. It would be sooo easy, the prey was young and the only defense they had was a useless protector. There was so much blood that could be her's... if only she stepped forward and took it for her own.

She spotted Mina and Izuku, looking at her with worry clear on their faces and that was enough for her addled mind to realize what she was considering.

She pressed her hand against the edge of the blade, while the students were looking at the screen. She quickly dug the teeth against her bare skin, it tore easily and the pain was immediate but with the pain was clarity. She could think again and took a quick breath before her body reabsorbed her blood and repaired the wound.

"Watch the monitors and I'll show you what a hero normally has to go up against." She saw in the corner of her eye that Aizawa was gripping his scarf at the ready. He nodded to her and lowered his hands once he saw that the threat was over, he sensed the bloodlust. He wasn't a pro for nothing, he would have been a disappointment if he couldn't feel it.

She ignored the students questioning gazes and moved towards the door into her simulation town. She pushed them open and moved into her hunting ground, once on the other side of the doors she pressed the button on the other side. The doors slammed shut and she heard them hiss as they sealed shut, preventing her from leaving the room. This was a necessary precaution, in order to keep her contained. Aizawa had been given a switch, in order to enter the room if need be.

"The test will begin shortly, please stand by and stay away from the doors." The simulated voice droned out, it's warning was all she needed to know.

She moved to the middle of the simulated town, standing in the road, filled with broken down cars and other obstacles. She took a deep breath and waited, the hunt was about to begin.

"Begin."

She felt the ground shift, and the machinery underneath grind as platforms raised robots out of the ground.

She smiled as she brandished her weapon, it nearly time to lose herself in the fray. The robots reached the top, opening fire on her immediately.

Her smile was only growing larger by the moment, the bullets tore through her skin. The impact smacking into her, and she activated Quirk. Her flesh rippled and she changed, into the first form she used while training Izuku. Her arms elongated and her legs stretched, the new body slipping over herself and the blood aided the transformation. The fur grew in, pure white almost silver in a way, her goal remained clear in her head.

She stood and raised her head, howling a challenge for all to hear.

—-QT—-

 **AN: I had fun writing this and I made it longer than usual, because I felt guilty for being gone for so long. I am thinking of adding a new character, who may or not be mentioned as much as everyone else, depending on everyone's reception of her of course. It's because I'm gonna be shifting gears and changing a few things, mostly because I feel like I'll go insane if I don't do anything new.**

 **I'm thinking about adding someone to keep Saphira in check, emotionally and mentally. She needs someone to help direct her otherwise things will escalate and people will die. I don't think she's going to be an OC, I'll be borrowing a character's likeness from another game of mine. I personally like her, and I am going to be twisting some stuff around like her powers and all that, since I'm not sure magic could count as a quirk. I want to hear opinions on this and since I'm going to be at work for a while that'll give me time to let reviews build up.**

 **Also, there is going to be another MHA story that I'll be writing and before I do, I want to hear how everyone would feel about this!**

 **It's going to be a crossover with Heroes! Gabriel Gray, Sylar is going to be the main character and things are going to get dark. I have to create OC's with this one, but they'll be throwaways... it is going to get dark very quickly for those who aren't familiar with Sylar.**

 **I'm gonna go pass out now and I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I am back with another one and I am super excited. I like writing about Izuku, Mina, Saphira and, the soon to be next, character. If anyone is able to figure out where she's from let me know! I am super curious to see if anyone figures it out. I may have figured out a way to BS her abilities a small amount to the point of being close to a Quirk. I am proud of my work and hope that everyone enjoys to story, I am going to respond to the reviews at the end of this chapter mostly because it'll take me too much time in the beginning to answer everything in time and give me a chance to catch any last minute reviews from the last one!**

 **I am going to be testing out a first person perspective for this chapter to see how it feels and let me know your thoughts on it. If it's good let me know and I'll use it more often instead of my third person limited.**

—-QT—- (?'s POV)

I could hear the blood curdling roar that echoed through the training ground. It had undercurrents of sadness in it, like that of a lonely monster. I gripped my scythe tight with one hand, while I rubbed my fingers over the dragon stone necklace around my neck.

I pulled out the sheet of paper that gave me details of what I was to do. The main objective was to calm down the monster, and avoid being killed. I felt the urge to strangle that white furred rodent, once I was able to get my hands on him.

"I really should have asked for more details about this job." I sighed as I moved inside of a building with only one entrance. The creature would be upon me soon and I needed somewhere I could funnel it towards me. There were multiple floors that I could use, lay some traps for it and recuperate some of my strength after I use my Quirk.

I had an advantage in the time department, the robots would be distracting it from my position for a few moments. I needed to move quickly, placing my scythe against the wall I pointed my hand towards the door. I manipulated the water in the air around the door and added a thick layer of ice to the door. I dropped my head and examined the layer of ice, it seemed like it would be efficient enough. I manipulated the ice itself and changed it's properties, making it able to resist heat to a certain degree and tougher.

The manipulation of the properties was easier than forming the ice itself, my belief in the stone around my neck was my only hope of being able to permanently acquire this job. I still found my difficulty to create ice rather disappointing, I was able to create fire, manipulate the gravity and wind in an area rather proficiently.

I gave a slight huff at the inconvenience of it, I needed to hurry, it wouldn't be long before the monster was on me.

I grabbed my scythe and climbed the steps as quick as I could, I needed to get in a better position as soon as possible. There was no telling how or when the creature would be upon me. I needed to figure out a way to calm it down and as soon as possible.

—-QT—-(Saphira Brim, third person perspective)

Saphira's beast form was enraged, it was smashing robots into the dirt and tearing into them. The bullets it fired only made it stronger and angrier.

The wounds that formed along it's limbs and body was instantly healed by the blood. The creature was no longer functioning on the premise of thought it was only moving on instinct, it was attacking the robots with extreme prejudice.

The screech of tearing metal and gunfire filled it's hearing, but the creature moved without wasting any movements.

The creature grasped one robot in it's hand, and threw it directly into a hoard of them. The robots were devastated by the direct hit, robotic limbs flew everywhere and the smell of oil was overpowering.

The only thought that was running through her head was kill, the pure rage was controlling her entire mind. It was disjointed and jumbled in her head, she knew what she was supposed to be doing yet she couldn't control herself.

The robots were thinning out quickly and soon she raised her head, smelling the air. There was something sweet in the air, with the subtle smell of wood smoke. It was on the wind, her body was moving towards the smell.

It was the scent of an intruder, someone who wasn't welcome in her territory.

 _It was prey!_

—-QT—-(Izuku Midoriya)

Izuku was watching the cameras with wide eyes, it was showing Saphira tearing through the robots with deadly ease and it showed another person who was standing inside of a building waiting.

She had pink hair that was styled in two tails that ran down the sides of her head. Her eyes were a golden orange, there was a weird hair ornament on the side of her head that looked sort of like a form of horns. They were brown in color and had red flowers with orange tips. The horns went from the front of her head over the twin tails and held against the back of her head. Their was a small floating crown like object over her head, it had a glowing red orb inside it.

She was wearing a dress, that was a vibrant red color with ribbons on each side of it that trailed off like a color like fire.

She was clutching a necklace that seemed to made of bone as well that went around her neck with an opening in the front that held a red stone against her neck.

"Wow, what a total babe!" Said a nasally voice and Izuku looked over at the boy who didn't really make sense being in the hero course. His name was Mineta if he remembered correctly, he tried to avoid the boy during all their classes. He gave off a really creepy feeling even to him, all the girls kinda ignored him but he had a feeling that if they were given the chance they'd beat him if he tried anything.

"Be quiet." Mr. Aizawa said with his tired voice carrying it's unsaid threat of expulsion at the slightest disruption. "That is who is going to be going against our local... 'hero'"

The strain he said on the word hero, had Izuku frowning slightly. He couldn't have an issue with Saphira, sure she may have control issues but she hasn't harmed any one gravely... yet. He had hope for her, while she didn't have someone to help keep control she was doing her best. Izuku couldn't imagine having to deal with controlling this Quirk on his own.

"I want you all to watch this lesson closely, for this is what it measures up too in the end. If you have to face Saphira in battle, and I pray that you don't, you need to understand what happens to her when she's like this. You need to be able to survive and win a fight against her."

"Teacher are you suggesting that she is likely to harm us in her lessons, but wouldn't that go against the very core of U.A!" Iida asked with a large amount of concern in his voice. "In the event of something going wrong, wouldn't you be the one to intervene in the fight!?"

"Nope." He said while not taking his eyes off the screen, Izuku looked at the screen and watched with widened eyes as Saphria tore through concrete buildings following her nose towards the woman. The robots were easily destroyed at this point, so they were called back in order for the final part of the lesson to take place.

Izuku couldn't help but find it impressive how Quickly, the lesson was going when pro's were going at it. He looked at Mina who was watching the screen with rapt attention, she was taking this lesson seriously. Izuku looked back at the woman, who was patiently waiting for her too show up and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of Quirk she had.

—-QT—-(?'s First person POV)

I stood in the room waiting for the creature to come, it was getting closer if the noises were anything to go by. I pulled my scythe from against the wall and moved to the windows in order to get a better view of the land while waiting for it to show up.

I had a semblance of a plan formed, I figured that I could try to lull the beast to sleep. If I could change the molecules in the air around it's head then I could fill it with either a calming agent or sleeping gas. It would be difficult, given how large the beast was it would take a few minutes for it to fall asleep. She would have to resort to using her scythe, channeling the flames alongside the blade in order to prevent cutting the beast. She was watching it during its fights with the robots, whenever it caused a wound the blood from the wound would slosh out lazily, before getting pulled back in sealing the wound and the creature would get stronger.

It sounded like a good strategy but no plan survives contact with the enemy. If I was going to beat this thing, I need to stay quick on my feet and be durable enough to survive any hits it gave me. I still rubbed my necklace, I still had my fall back card but I only would have one shot.

I sighed as I left the room, if the beast could bust through buildings then it didn't matter if I had ice covering the door, no matter how tough I made it. I opened up a window that was on the third floor and looked out, the howls were approaching me fast and I needed to hurry up. I wouldn't have long before it was upon me and from the sound of things, it would devour me before I had a chance of fighting back.

I climbed onto the ledge in the sitting position, I pushed off manipulating the air around me to create a cushion. I hit the ground and I didn't even register the ground, my manipulation of the wind was pretty good and thanks to my faith in the dragon star I haven't felt a single hit to my stamina yet. I prepared walls of wind, down the street while blowing the air from behind me down the street as well.

If this creature was heading straight for me, then it was obvious it could smell me. I had to make sure it came from the direction I expected it too.

I laced the wall with calming and sleeping agents, I knew enough about the chemistry of both of them but I could feel my stamina starting to drain as I kept building up the resistance in the wall and creating the gasses. I built it up and made it as strong as I could, then I cut the flow between me and the wall. My creation would last for a while without being tethered to me and it would allow me to refuel in a short manner of time. I would have a full tank for the upcoming fight and I knew that I had to have every second in order to survive the encounter.

I held my scythe beside me while waiting, hearing the sounds growing louder with every passing second.

Then the beast turned the corner onto my street, it was huge. It size completely dwarfing my own, it's silver hair, while it would have been beautiful it was instead matted with oil and there were pieces of concrete stuck to it. It looked at me for a long moment, observing me with intelligent eyes but they shortly clouded over with a predatory gleam.

I felt a spike of anger inside my stomach, it was hot and painful. This thing was looking at me as if I was an easy target. It gave me an interesting emotion that I haven't felt, I would need to write about this later.

It ran at me in full speed, this creature was normally intelligent but it was currently distracted with the thought of me being an easy target. I stood there with a small smile on my face, waiting patiently for this idiotic thing to hit my wall.

It hit the wall with a sickening crunch as its snout smashed into the solid wall of air. It was stunned for a moment and I felt a victorious smile appear on my face, I wasn't going have to fight it after all.

It's snout was broken and with no blood it wasn't healing, I was glad that my theory about it's healing was correct.

The creature stood still for a moment, Clarity in it's eyes. I watched it for a moment, my smile changing into a curious frown, what would it do now that it was wounded and had no way to heal.

It's mismatched eyes locked onto mine, it seemed like it was giving me a smug look even with a broken snout.

It stabbed its claw into its own stomach, and pulled it's own entrails out. I watched with curiosity, this was an intriguing turn of events and I couldn't help but applaud it's intelligence in the moment.

It was creating it's own source of blood in order to heal! I smiled at the creature while I readied myself for what I was going to do next.

It attacked the wall with renewed vigor, it slashed against the air fast enough that some of the gasses inside escaped from the wall and it inhaled them. The creature seemed groggy for a second, while it stared at me with baleful eyes yet they weren't clouded over. They seemed more focused on me, actually sizing me up and taking into account what it could guess about my abilities.

It seemed to shrink and I found myself waiting with baiting breath. It was something new, something I had never seen before! I was finding that I was enjoying this more and more as I watched it change into a woman. She was wearing a tri-corn hat, the two edges that ran away from the front point looked almost like animal ears. She had a sort of bandana covering most of her face, while she wore an old trench coat like outfit, I curiously peered over her outfit looking for rips and tears. There were bullet holes that showed pale skin underneath, the fabric must have been specially made to survive her transformation.

I tilted my head, waiting for her to make a move. She moved for something around her neck and tore it away from her, a weapon sprung forth in a screech of metal forming almost instantly in her hand. The other reached underneath her jacket, I widened my eyes as I saw her pull a gun out.

She was going to shoot at me, why was she using such a deadly combination of weapons. Her choice of weapons were the greatest danger towards my well being. She pulled the bandanna covering her mouth away, tucking it around her neck.

"I am Saphira Brim, it is a pleasure to meet you!" She said with an unnaturally bright smile, her eyes were hard. She gave a slight bow as she introduced her self, at the least she was very cordial.

"The pleasure is mine, my name is Charlotta." I gave a polite smile in return as I curtsied. "I was unaware of the full conditions of the job, it was said that I was to calm a monster but I didn't imagine you to calm yourself down."

"I smelled what you did after I attacked your wall of wind. Their was a large amount of gas trapped inside it, it helped me calm down enough to control my Quirk." Saphira paused for moment and looked at me her eyes were soft for a moment, "I thank you for that."

"Now what do we do?" I asked, connecting to my wall of wind subtly and reinforcing while removing the gases properties. I had a feeling that the same trick wouldn't work twice, and if she was able to use her own blood to heal, then she could also cause enough damage to completely negate whatever gases I use.

"I still have a lesson to teach and I need a vict- help."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, I mean sure I heard that little slip but it wasn't really important. "Teaching?"

"Yes, I'm a teacher at U.A.! It's not that bad actually now that I think about it..."

"You are surprisingly talkative during a lesson, what are you teaching them?"

"How villains love to monologue and talk to their opponents to buy time."

Before I could blink, she fired her gun but not at me. She shot her own arm, the bullet went all the way through and I watched with morbid curiosity as the blood was pulled back into the wound.

She turned and leapt to the top of a building, the concrete under her feet cracking with the force she exuded. My eyes widened at the move, I grasped control of the air around me and changed the properties into a form of bubble. I made sure that the oxygen on my side was able to get through the bubble, and then I set the outside on fire, creating a flame shield.

I felt my strength drain, I changed the properties of the flames as best I could. I was trying to prevent her from seeing in the bubble while keeping my own sight on her, and I needed to be able to survive on the inside of the shield.

I saw her just as she leapt from the top of the building, she had taken off her hat and mask. Her hair was in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes, I froze as I realized what she was doing. She was going to jump on a flaming ball, what was wrong with her! Was she an idiot, the amount of heat coming from this flame was enough to easily cause third degree burns.

I reached deep inside, pulling from the faith in the dragon star. I need the strength of the dragon and I greedily pulled on my connection. I felt the strength filling me, it was burning under the surface, building to its peak.

Then a flash of light filled my vision as Saphira connected with my shield.

—-QT—- (Saphira Brim's POV)

Saphira snarled as she landed on the flaming ball. The heat along was burning her legs, but she shot herself in the thigh while raising her cleaver above her head. She was getting stronger and stronger with all the blood that was being absorbed, it didn't matter if it was her own. While the increase in strength was lower if it was her own, if she spilt enough of it her strength could increase limitlessly.

She slammed her cleaver down with all her strength and felt the fire shield give away. A victorious smirk appeared on her face as she got closer to her quarry.

Her smirk was wiped from her face as the wind got knocked out of her. She felt her ribs shatter from the blow that impacted her midsection. She landed ten feet away from the bubble, looking up at the simulated sky. She fumbled with her gun, she needed to create a source of blood or she would be limited by this injury.

She pulled the trigger and groaned as she felt the bullet impact her skin uselessly. She had strengthened too much, the bullets no longer did anything. She raised her cleaver quickly and slashed it over her stomach, she felt the pain from goring herself sear into her body. She forced herself to stay conscious as she pushed herself off the ground.

What she saw awaiting her was... interesting.

In Charlotta's place was what seemed like a different person her hair was blood red as fire was coming from the tips. Her eyes were mismatched, but the pupils on both were slited like a cats. One was a fire red while the other was blue. Her clothes revealed a bit more, she saw a single wing on her back as the woman looked at her with no emotion in her eyes. Saphira's eye's caught a strange tattoo that glowed red on her thigh, she stared at it and saw it grow brighter.

Saphira averted her eyes before she stared a little too long at her body.

She holstered her gun and raised her cleaver, snapping it into it's lengthened form.

The living embodiment of fire responded by raising a flaming scythe.

Saphira moved fast, covering the distance between them immediately. She reared back her unarmed hand and put as much force as she could into the blow, but Charlotta reacted instantly slamming the but of her scythe on her skull. The pain was immediate, but she powered through and slammed into Charlotta. The impact pushed her away from her, Saphira stared at where she punched her. There wasn't a mark on her, to her shock she seemed completely fine.

Saphira was aware of the blood that was leaking from her temple as it pulled itself back inside. Her body coursed with the immediate surge of strength from the blood, her beast form was itching under her skin wanting to burst over her and turn her into a wild animal. She stomped down on her urge, she needed to have her wits about her during this fight.

Charlotta rushed in before, Saphira could make a move. The scythe slammed into her with the force of a speeding truck, the immediate blow wasn't that bad but the fire made the experience even more painful. She felt the wounds it created searing shut, preventing blood from exiting her body. The air around them seemed to burn as her mind whittled away at the searing pain that was beating away at her.

Saphira howled as she slammed the teeth of her cleaver against her stomach, she needed to heal, to grow stronger before she lost. She had to prove that she was no joke to the children, otherwise they wouldn't respect her for 'losing' to the exploding donkey and Mr. Freezer-burn!

She grated the cleaver deep into her stomach, the pain alone enough to drive her mad. She felt her consciousness slipping, but she bite down furiously refusing to lose, especially not when the fight was starting to get fun.

Charlotta stepped back and observed her, allowing her the time she needed to heal. 'Kill me, do it! Don't insult me by granting me mercy!' She was mentally screaming, as she felt her thoughts disjoint form themselves. 'Please, I don't want to kill you!" The more sane parts of her mind getting dragged beneath the ocean of blood that constantly, crashed against her head.

She stood up, feeling her strength increase and her body repair itself. The pain was still present but it would fade eventually, all that mattered was the hunt.

"I can keep going!" She snarled as she hefted her cleaver.

She rushed Charlotta and swung, colliding with a shield of air. She growled as she slammed her hand against the shield, the wind was tearing at her skin but she refused to give up.

She broke through the shield and grasped Charlotta by the throat, she raised the cleaver and brought it down against her body. She smiled as she finally got a hit in, but her smile died as she felt the air around her turn to fire.

She jumped back as fast as possible, looking back at her prey. Her attack did nothing, she realised that she didn't feel the sensation of tearing flesh and muscle. 'The prey protected itself!?'

The wind, she could have placed a barrier on the outside of her skin before I made contact.

Charlotta made her move, snapping her fingers in her direction.

Saphira's vision filled with flames immediately, followed by an explosion form the epicenter. The blast sent her hurtling down the street, her body tumbling as it dragged against the ground. Her moment was stopped when she smashed into a car, the glass and shredded metal not making a scratch on her skin.

"Hehehehe! You are such an enticing prey! I just can't wait to slash open your throat and watch the life fade from your eyes!" A huge smile formed on her face, "maybe I could stuff your corpse!"

She grabbed the car door and pulled it off the hinges, using it to create a makeshift shield. It would help when bashing those damn fire shields, and give her a distraction should she need one.

Charlotta had enough waiting, she slashed her scythe through the air a flame wave formed and hurtled towards her. She raised the shield with barely enough time to protect herself, moving forward she felt the metal growing hotter with every passing second but she kept moving.

Once she was close enough she bashed her makeshift shield into Charlotta knocking her to the ground, where she leapt over her and kept beating her with the car door. Saphira's smile grew every time a successful hit rewarded her with a pained grunt.

Saphira felt something ripping at her stomach, but she kept moving. She had to draw blood, even if it was just a small amount. She needed it, craved it the hunger for it was insane, her blood was singing the joy of killing was exhilarating.

She raised the cleaver, the pain was intense around her stomach. She ignored the pain, her want for the blood was more important. She placed the cleaver against her skin, lightly drawing it across but the sounds of pain were gone. Charlotta had no emotions on her face while staring at the area around her stomach. Saphria smiled as she realized that her target could indeed bleed. The intake of new blood was enough to make her laugh!

She felt the wind cut deep into her body, while shoving her off Charlotta's body. She was knocked off before she could do any major damage, but Charlotta seemed to be slowing down.

"Growing weak, little sheep? I can easily remedy that, if you would only let me operate!" Saphira said while pushing her organs back into her body, her Quirk was working overtime to keep her breathing. She smiled as the flesh regrew, but it wasn't the same. The skin was covered in beast like fur and the skin coloration was all wrong. She was reaching her limits and if she didn't end it quickly she would die.

She would have been scared but the thought of death only made her smile larger.

Charlotta smiled at her, "I believe that the lesson is over." Her form was flickering, and her breathing was heavier. She was weakened, but so was Saphira.

Saphira frowned, "What are you talking about? I only want to kill you and stop you from burning me! I could care less about those sniveling cowards, that think being a hero is fun! It's one of the most idiotic things I've heard coming from the mouths of sheep, they are just begging to be slaughtered! The very idea about being a hero is stupid! The only thing good for them is being fodder used by the government to deal with issues they want swept under the rug and if you happen to be troublesome to control then they'll forget about you once die!"

She ranted and raved as she tried to move forward but her body was starting to succumb to the pain. Her legs not moving in the correct way, she fell onto the concrete her body not moving but that didn't stop her from speaking.

"The very criminals that they capture escape the very next month due to incompetence! These people are to reliant on heroes, everyone has a Quirk but just because they're wearing spandex they're all of a sudden better at everything!"

Charlotta looked at her sadly for a moment, walking forward with her form flickering. She was running out of steam too, but it looked like she won the fight by a hair.

"You know, you could have won if you were in control during the whole fight?" She said with curiosity in her voice.

"HA! You amuse me little sheep, first I try to kill you then you give me a pep talk after losing a fight! Now if you'd please do me the pleasure of killing me, I'd prefer that over living. This will be your only chance because once I get stronger, you'll never have the hope of killing me." Saphira grinned with a pure look of joy on her face at the prospect of death.

Charlotta raised her scythe over her head and peered down at Saphira, trying to judge the emotion on her face. Her face cleared of joy and was replaced by one of acceptance, even a tired resignation she wanted to die.

Charlotta lowed the scythe to the ground and kneeled next to Saphira, "just because you lost someone, doesn't mean you should rush to meet them. You moved with no hesitation, into dangerous heat that could have roasted you from the inside out. You were trying to die, weren't you?" She said softly, her smile was small and understanding.

Saphira's smile died as her rational mind was slowly coming back since the fight was over. She wanted to lie and play it off, but in truth she wasn't that over her parents death even if it was so long ago. She was left with no one to help her and every hero watched her with careful eyes, ready to cart her off to prison for a single misstep.

"Yes..."

Charlotta pulled her head off the concrete and placed it on her lap while looking down at her. "You are quite foolish, did you think about how your death would affect people around you?"

Saphira blinked and opened her mouth to retort but it died on her tongue. She didn't, she had been assuming that everyone would move on without a single care about what happened to her. Her mind flashed to images of the people who did care about her, the ones who were left, there was All Might, Nezu, Izuku, MIna and Ms. Midoriya. She didn't have a lot of people but her death would affect them the most.

"Why do you care so much? You just met me and I don't think I left a very good impression of myself to you."

Her smile changed a small bit, it was tinged with a certain sadness. "You reminded me of someone and I couldn't help but ask."

"Well, I'm glad that you are nice enough to check on me, Ms. Charlotta."

"Yes and I believe that the students that you were teaching are waiting for their instructor to come back and dismiss them."

"Right, you are." Saphira said, while raising her head and trying to move her body but finding it unresponsive at the moment. "Welp, seems I cant move all that well at the moment..."

Saphira gave Charlotta a pleading look, "would you mind helping me hobble back to the prep room?"

"I can't move all that well either, so I guess we'll have to help each other here." Charlotta said while helping Saphira up into a sitting position and they both hobbled back to the waiting students.

—-QT—- (Izuku Midoriya POV)

'Well, that could have gone a lot worse!' He thought cheerfully, while staring at the camera monitors. The whole of the class seemed to be shocked at the sheer amount of brutal combat that the two engaged in but Izuku was more surprised at how Charlotta decided to help her.

He looked to Mina who was smirking in a small way that showed they were thinking the same thing. He groaned internally when he was taking into account all the reactions of their classmates. The most common emotion was fear, he could smell it which was slightly a bit concerning but useful.

"Who else thinks the babe with pink hair was hot when she had red hair?" Izuku found his gaze landing on Mineta who was talking to Kaminari, the electric Quirk user. The only reason he was still in the class was because he had a certain cunning to be a hero, while riding on other's coattails in order to pass or succeed in anyway, shape or form. "I still think that the other one is hot too, maybe she's got a nice body under those clothes. She still is a looker despite being terrifying."

Izuku felt disgust and anger at the little pint-sized freak. Saphira was his friend and mentor and he talked about her like an object. His mind was getting clouded by anger, 'I could just reach over, phase a finger through his shoulder and take his Quirk.' Izuku moved a little closer and inched his hand towards him, but his hand was grabbed before it could make contact. He felt a minor rush of annoyance but it was soon replaced by guilt when he realized what he was about to do.

Mina was looking at him, a frown on her face. She didn't like the little grape either but she was protecting him from exposing his Quirk while they had show that he could copy, no one knew about stealing. If Mineta was to lose his Quirk and Izuku was able to use it with the same amount of strength then it would be a clue. A clue that could end with him being killed or imprisoned away from others.

"Thanks." He said quietly, "it was getting hard to think for a moment."

"Mineta! What part of quiet did you not understand earlier?" Aizawa shouted at him, his frown was downright unsettling especially since he looked like death warmed up.

"S-Sorry sir!" He said while snapping his mouth shut and turning to face the door.

The door hissed open soon after, it revealed the two heroes hobbling into the room making small talk with one another.

"You know this is the worst I've been wounded in a while." Saphira said with a smile on her face while tilting her head up to look at Charlotta, who smirked in return.

"Same here, not many people can last against my Quirk and it was an enjoyable fight. If you ignore all the near death encounters that I had."

Saphira clothes were torn apart, she still had enough to protect whatever modesty she had while Charlotta's seemed completely fine. It probably had something to do with her transformation maybe it was imbuing her strength in what she was wearing and using in combat. Izuku found himself wondering what kind of quirk she had, what it's capabilities were and how to incorporate them into a rescue situation or battle scenario.

"Well, that's enough fun for the day! I dismiss all of you, I need to retreat and lick my wounds. I hope to see you all for class next time." Saphira said while she and Charlotta hobbled towards the elevator and the rest of the class followed them. The class was still afraid of voicing their questions or concerns when the object of their fear was right next to them and capable of killing them, even while wounded.

Izuku walked over to Charlotta and Saphira, who raised her head and gave a friendly but ultimately tired smile. "You did amazing out their, Saphira! I was inspired by the amount of tactics you could pull off with your Quirk the potential for it is limitless in combat applications."

"Not really, but your copy is even more limited. You have to be extremely careful, you can't use your own blood to heal it and while your beast form is getting stronger you'll have to train the blood enhancement otherwise you'll be screwed when things go wrong. She lifted the tattered cloth that was covering her stomach and showed the discolored skin and beastly fur that was there.

"It'll fade with time, but I got lucky that it was something manageable for me to keep moving. It could have not healed just as easily and I wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing about it."

"You could have avoided all of that if you kept your head." Charlotta spoke while nudging her in the side earning a pained wince from her.

"Yes and as I've told you before, it isn't that easy."

Izuku looked at the two for a moment, they seemed like friends at the moment. Izuku found himself feeling happy for his mentor, she wasn't the most easy to get along with but once she was your friend it was easy for her to care for you albeit in her own way. She needed more friends and while he wasn't one to talk since his own social life needed some work, she was worse off for it in the long run.

"I appreciated the lesson!" He said loud enough for all the other students to hear and Mina joined in shortly with her own cheer.

"Yeah! That whole fight was badass, you both were trading hits left and right but neither of you went down easily."

Izuku felt relief as he saw the smile that worked it's way over her face. Charlotta seemed to enjoy the attention as well, but didn't say anything about it.

The elevator reached the classroom and they all departed, Saphira gave the students a list of supplies and materials they should bring to the class for next time. It was assigned as extra credit since it wasn't mandatory for them all to bring anything, the school would handle it but it would certainly reflect better on them if they were to bring something.

Izuku smiled as he left U.A. this was a good day and he was looking forward to what the future would bring for him.

—-QT—-

 **AN: I am back again and so quickly at that. I was writing up a storm for this chapter and I wanted to get it out of the way in order to answer a few reviews that I have received and I didn't want people to think that I was going to disappear again for a while. I have fixed all the issues that I was going through and things are better.**

 **REVIEW ANSWERS! (In order... hopefully)**

 **Whitetiger789: Thanks and I am glad that you liked it and now I am back. I hope that you keep enjoying and keep on leaving reviews and I'll find time to answer them all promise!**

 **XXDoubleHHXX: you are welcome!**

 **doubledamn: ... I need to write a backstory don't I... I should have foreseen this question but I'll answer it really quick. Yep, i watered it down a bit in order to be a sort of city but not some sort of nightmarish plague city. I can't say anything more it'll ruin the planing.**

 **Fauxysama: Here ya go! XD! I am glad to update this story since I missed it.**

 **Ebony74: Thanks, I hope that you are still reading this in order to see this! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Thu: Yah indeed!**

 **KimPossiblefanboy818: Jesus, I know that feeling and I am sorry for putting you through it! Here you go have some more!**

 **DragonSlasher02: I am back and I hope that you are still reading.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: Yep, I can definitely see the comparison!**

 **Sinister10tails: Thanks!**

 **bladetri: Jeez, now I'm back to answering my favorite type of review short and simple. THanks for reading and I hope that you are still around enjoying the chapters.**

 **Guest: hope I fixed that issue and then some with the latest chapters!**

 **bigrig56: My term Beastblood is very wishy-washy, I think of beasts I think of anything dangerous for a human to fight! I hope that you liked my reasoning for things.**

 **Mrotrax: Thank for that and I am glad you liked it. I personally hate endeavor with a passion, second only to Bakugo!**

 **pjpokefan: You are welcome**

 **Mrotrax: thanks I am glad that you enjoyed!**

 **LucklessBlock86: I hope you like her, I didn't make her a real OC more like a imitation of another character from a game!**

 **tacktician: you my good Sir! I have the utmost reverence for this idea and I will personally see to it that i can find a way to bring this to fruition because it something that I can definitely see happening! I have saved your entire input into a folder for later!**

 **Hardcasekara: I agree completely and if I am as good at foreshadowing as i hope then maybe this helps that Little Grape is going to get squashed! I like that Idea and I am definitely going to use it!**

 **blood enraged: Sorry that you feel that way, is really all I can say dude.**

 **MIKE202303: thanks and I will be happy to make more!**

 **Annihilator225: I hope that this helped as much, I couldn't really science it up in a specific way but I am glad for the help and hope that this was good enough! I'm glad that you think the heroes crossover could be interesting and I am writing that one as well as this one but that is going to be stored until I get a good amount of chapters.**

 **Sinister10tails: Thanks and I am glad to be back! I wish you luck in your adventures, Traveler!**

 **tacktician: that is also an amazing idea and I will see to it.**

 **blood enraged: again, sorry... This is all I can say. I know that some people may not like OC's, hell I don't like OC's but I can see the need for them. It can get boring writing the same thing over and over again with small changes here and there. The inclusion of an OC, is sometimes important to create new situations and experiences.**

 **Mrotrax: Thanks, I thought that could have been said a wee bit more with All Might in the show.**

 **pjpokefan: thanks and I am glad to be back!**

 **Freak480: thanks!**

 **Hardcasekara: thanks, I love writing and it physically makes me ill not to have my hands moving all the time! XD!**

 **MIKE202303: I am glad to still be going!**

 **AN: I am going to go pass out now, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Good night!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I am writing this up seconds after I uploaded the last chapter... why? It's because sleep is for the weak and I am very weak but I cant stop writing yet. This is something that I fully enjoy and I love writing this, I no longer feel like I have to write it but I want to!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Enough with all that! I am here to provide a story, as Always Tell Me What Ya think!**

—-QT—-( Saphira Brim POV)

The following weeks have been hectic, it turns out that Nezu was assigning Charlotta as her assistant teacher and that she was to be a full teacher. She taught all her classes with a insane amount of stamina and love for teaching. Charlotta helped in a lot of ways, she was there for practical reasons but Saphira knew the other reason she was there. Nezu wanted someone to keep an eye on her and to ensure that she doesn't kill anyone. Saphira liked spending time with Charlotta, she was interesting in a strange way.

She didn't know how to react to other people's emotions correctly and she had to write about how people made her feel and how she made them feel. It was strange but Saphira felt that it helped her cope with something difficult in her past. The reason she felt that was because while she would write her entire expression would adopt one of loneliness and loss, it made Saphira want to help her. Charlotta was superb help at teaching, she was a master at combat theory which supported Saphira's combat tactics and she wanted to show her appreciation for her help.

The classes were ranged from here to there and All Might was going to be teaching a class today. It sounded intriguing but Saphira wouldn't be there to watch. She and Charlotta had to run into town and acquire supplies for the upcoming U.S.J. Training event that was to take place next week. She was at her home before she was to go into the school, sitting in her bedroom while staring up at the ceiling. She wanted to be at the school longer, but it wouldn't help for her to lose her cool so early in the day.

Saphria and Charlotta were going to help them train in rescuing people at the U.S.J. Saphira found herself annoyed, the only reason she was invited was because All Might was going to be there. All Might was the only person on the staff who went out of his way to invite her to things. The only person who did invite her was Midnight and that was until she heard her Hero name. She groaned as she remembered how her hero name was revealed to the class of students.

—-QT—-

The students had decided on Hero names a few of them shared them with her, a few were unoriginal and uninspired. Izuku's name was something new, Saphira had talked to him earlier in the day about hero names. He seemed to want to use Deku, which was fine with her but when she asked why her expression morphed into a calculating one. It seemed that Bakugo called him that since they were little, it meant useless or one who can't achieve anything. Saphira thought it over and found it mildly pleasing, it would have been an insult to the one who used it to demean him.

She voiced her approval and was on her way to the class rooms to wait til her next class, until Midnight interrupted her walk and invited the two of them to share their hero names with the class. Saphira balked at the idea, since it was a little embarrassing. She had taken the name her father and mother would call her when she was a child, Bloody Raven. Her father loved to say how she would be the raven of death for her enemies, making them fear her from afar and very dead once they came into contact with her.

Charlotta didn't really care, her name wasn't one she picked but one she acquired. She told the class with little to no care, about her name. She didn't have a sanctioned name, and Saphira didn't either but it was the only ones they went by. She was called the Witch of Hellfire, Saphira heard Izuku muttering something about familiars and witches being hand-in-hand. It took a second for her to realized what he was getting too, her name was that of a witches familiar.

Midnight only paled at the two of them, as she realized that the two of them were the worst possible choices for helping pick Hero names. The two of them alone had names that didn't inspire hope or anything good, all it did was plant a seed of despair and fear at what they could do.

The Witch of Hellfire was responsible for trapping a whole bunch of villains in a burning building, roasting them alive in the fires of retribution. The reason why Charlotta was able to avoid prison time for something so bad was a mystery to everyone, but apparently she was not at fault for what happened.

The Bloody Raven, was something straight from a nightmare. It was what she was using when she wasn't affiliated with U.A. and while it was not the best idea to reveal that she was the monster responsible for horrifying actions against villains. She was responsible for dismembering a whole villain gang, she remembered their screams as they begged for mercy. Saphira didn't feel anything for those pathetic worms, they hurt people for no reason and killed so many others while laughing about it. Saphira drifted into the memory of what she did and her eyes gained a concerning look that caused the whole class to feel uncomfortable.

Their flesh was surprisingly easy to flay from their bones, it was fun torturing the more durable members of the gang. She had broken their legs and arms, playing a sick game with them that she remembered all to well, Saphira put them at the bottom of a staircase and told them that if they can make it up the stairs with out whimpering or crying from moving their broken limbs, they got to escape.

No one every did.

Saphira felt the smile on her face at the memories while the students looked confused at why Midnight was turning pale. Charlotta had an amused expression on her face, when she looked at her. It made Saphira even happier, since she understood how much fun it was.

The two were quickly shoved out of the room by Midnight, with a certain amount of urgency. It was annoying to be handled by the woman and Saphira was going to go off on her, but Charlotta stoped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. It shocked her out of her anger, no one really every touched her. The other staff in the school didn't like touching her and when they did, it was always in haste or to remove her from a situation not to calm her down. Saphira had a soft smile on her face for the rest of the day no longer worried about killing anyone.

—-QT—-

Saphira shook her head, getting back to the task at hand. She and Charlotta needed to go into town, but it was that thought alone that made Saphira nervous. She never really had any friends her own age and it was kind of depressing when she thought about it.

The only issue was that she didn't know how to invite Charlotta to come with her. She was a very private person, and she tended to go on walks around the town anyway. Saphira pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed her up, the direct approach was often the best approach.

They did have a class today, but they had a while to kill before the actual thing took place. They were going to be teaching Class 1-B, Saphira found it a little strange that Vlad didn't let them attend the joint classes but they were allowed a few times. She met a few interesting individuals in the class, a few of them had their heads on straight but seemed to think Class 1-A was a bunch of jerks due to Bakugo. Her annoyance was reaching the boiling point with the little loud mouth, until he could walk the talk he was nothing more than a insignificant creature barking for attention.

Saphira felt her train of thought end as she heard the phone pick up.

"Hello." Charlotta's voice intoned from the other end, and she could hear a fan going in the background.

"Hello, Charlotta!" Saphira said happily, and a bit louder than she meant too. Her face paled as she mentally scolded her self for being to loud, she didn't want to care about being to loud and she did at the same time. Her brain was not made for normal conversations, and she hated it.

"Did you need something?"

"I-i was wondering..." Saphira trailed off, while she stared up at the the ceiling. This shouldn't be difficult, why was it all of a sudden. "Do you want to head out into the city? We've still got a while before we have to be at the school and I am pretty sure Nezu can cover for me if I need it!"

"... Are you asking me out on a date? My how bold of you, I never would have imagined!"

Saphira chocked on her own spit as she jumped up from the bed, "W-wait a moment here! I was asking if you would grab supplies with me!"

"Oh my, you really believed me with that? I'll go with you, it's part of my job after all."

"Thanks, I didn't really want to go by myself." Saphira said in a small voice, her weakness showing, she didn't like showing it but being in crowded places wasn't really the best place for her. She would always end up being too paranoid and jumping at the slightest movements. It helped when people she knew were with her, otherwise she'd be jumping at shadows and hurting people who were only reaching for a phone or something. That feeling would only get worse at night.

"I think you misunderstood me a bit here, but I get the feeling that you'll take it how you want to anyway. I also get some free entertainment from you as well, it really is interesting..." Charlotta trailed off with amusement in her tone.

"What is!?"

"That you are capable of normal emotions as well, I'd have thought that due to your Quirk all of your emotions were limited in what you could feel or express." Charlotta mused her thoughts over the phone while Saphira groaned. "I find it... cute, yes that's the word cute!"

"Kill me now," she silently said while looking up at the ceiling waiting for a bolt of lightning to strike her down.

"If we are going out, please wear your casual clothes. I don't want to keep wearing the same outfit while at work either, so I'm going in whatever I wear." Charlotta said while suppressing a yawn.

"Sure, I can find something in my closet." Saphria said, while an idea to get back at Charlotta formed in her mind. Saphria smiled as something for me in her head, it wasn't a perfect plan but it would kill two birds with one stone. Saphria planned to buy her a gift during their outing as well as grabbing the supplies. Nezu had already paid for the supplies, he just needed them to pick it up.

"Cool, I'll get ready myself. I'll meet ya in front of the train station, see ya then."

"See you there!" Saphria hung up the phone and rubbed her face, while staring into her closet which was a sea of different outfits styled after what her father and mother would wear. She dug through the multitude of clothing, hoping that she had casual clothes in their somewhere. She loved her outfits but they were all intended for combat instead of casual outings.

She couldn't understand how Izuku and Mina were able to wear casual clothes, while being able to find more suitable stuff for other occasions while she sucked at it.

She wondered how All Might's class was going for them, Izuku told her that his new costume would have been ready before All Might's class. She was a bit embarrassed but the costume but at the same time proud of him.

—-QT—- (Izuku Midoriya's POV)

'Things were not good, very not good!' Izuku was mentally screaming while Mina was just patting his shoulder sympathetically. He had to fight Kacchan who was a villain in the exercise, he tried to voice his concerns with All Might but he was busy talking to his classmates and Izuku didn't want to interrupt him.

He tried to think about the positives, his costume and an idea he ran by the Development team was green lighted. He got them both today's and he was proudly wearing his costume, while keeping his lifeline secured in the pouch on his upper thigh. He and Mina were assigned as the heroes, while Bakugo was working with Kirishima. All Might gave him a conspiratorial wink when he said the teams. Izuku felt a cold sweat run over his face at how he sucked at being sneaky, how no one noticed was a surprise to him but they were too excited over the fact that the number one hero was teaching their class.

He checked his costume and made sure that it fit well.

It was styled after Saphira and All Might, as an homage to the two people he looked up too. He wore the necklace that Saphira had given him over the top of it and wore a hat that was styled after hers but with a bandage like film inside the hat, so he would have something on hand when needed. He wore a light green jacket, which was lined with white fur along the collar, that was made to help him keep a normal body temperature, when he overused his main Quirk, his pants were baggy but easily adjusted with time. He had a stun gun built in the sleeve of the jacket and the battery for it was on his back. He had the initials U.S.S engraved in white letters on his hat, it stood for the United States of Smash, named after All Might's super moves. He didn't have a weapon designed yet, due to complications of what he wanted. He just couldn't decide on just one thing and he left that alone, he was going to be an all melee fighter for now.

Saphira trained him with a kinda of fighting style, but it was more styled after savagery. The entire thing was meant to cause as much pain as possible, just punch your way into their stomach and start pulling everything out. She even pointed out that his Quirk could expedite the process of ripping out their entrails. He considered it as it would benefit him in the long run, his copy of Saphira's Quirk relied on foreign blood to heal him. He patted the pouch, that held the solution to his problem.

It contained five syringes filled with blood, that the development team provided him. He also had a bunch of empty ones prepared, if things got bad he could take blood from an unconscious villain without killing them. It would help in the long run, but he'd be vulnerable while administering the blood.

"Come on lets go wait our turn." Mina said while pulling him towards the back fo the class, the movement helped him recover from his shock.

"Y-yeah."

—-QT—-

After thirty minutes it was finally Izuku and Mina's turn to go up against their assigned villains. Kirishima gave them a friendly nod from across the field while Kacchan stared at him with a look of contempt. It felt obvious to him that he was going to be his main target.

Izuku weathered the stare and made himself look confident. The act would help him further piss off Kacchan, which would make it easier for them to plan a course of action to take against them in finding the hidden bomb. He thought of an idea that would let him gain his attention even further, although it was an awful idea it was the best one he had. Izuku snapped his fingers and a small explosion left from his fingertips, giving the snap an even more prominent sound.

Kacchan's eyes turned into pinpricks as he glared across at him, but instead of going violent an evil smile formed on his face.

'Yeah, that got his attention.' Izuku thought while turning pale but doing his best to avoid showing too much weakness.

He looked to his right and Mina was glaring right back at him, she looked at Kacchan with disgust and contempt. He felt a pleasant warmth in his chest at the sight of it, she was on his side and that made him feel better.

Izuku, with a smile on his face, tried to form a plan of attack. They needed to capture the device without damaging it, since it could set it off. The thought of using Mina's acid to weaken the foundation was thrown away, he didn't want to kill them. If that was the plan he could just try to create an acid strong enough to eat away at their skin and bones... Izuku shook his head, that wasn't what a hero did. Mina could advance further into the base, while he distracted Kacchan since he knew that he would do everything he could to beat him. She probably wouldn't like that plan since it would require her to leave him behind but he knew that it would be their best shot. The further away from Kacchan's explosions she was, the better he felt about it, he had been on the receiving end of those explosions more times than he could count. The way it looked wasn't for show that was for sure, since every time they made contact with his body he felt like he was going to die from the impact alone.

"Villains take your places inside your hideouts and use the time to prepare for the heroes! You have ten minutes to place as many traps as possible or create a plan of attack!" All Might proudly exclaimed while posing with a huge smile on his face.

Izuku felt like he was going to hyperventilate, so many different things that could go wrong were running through his head.

'What if I kill him, or steal his Quirk! I could barely stop myself the last time, an accident would be so easy to happen.' Izuku smacked his face lightly to keep himself centered, while it looked like he was trying to psyche himself up to everyone else. 'Stay focused, I need to win this! I refuse to lay down and be walked over like a weakling, I am going to be a Hero!'

"Izuku, what's the plan?"

"We are going to go in through the front door and I am going to distract Kacchan while you try to find the bomb. I'm going to use my speed Quirk and thief's ability to move through solid objects, I need to be able to take him down and he doesn't know about my speed Quirk. If I take him by surprise I may be able to take him down fast enough while you take down Kirishima. I don't know much about his Quirk, could you tell me some details since you know him?"

Mina nodded while adopting a thinking stance, her hand placed under her chin as she closed her eyes.

"His Quirk allows him to harden any part of his body, to the point of being made of steel. He can harden his hands into a sort of make shift weapon, he moves slower while he uses his Quirk maybe it makes him heavier than normal."

"...That sounds like an extremely useful Quirk to have. I could use this test in order to gain a copy of his Quirk, it would be helpful to harden parts of my body. I could do more with my attacks and have better defense. What do you think?"

"I can direct him towards you while you deal with Bakugo, if you can take him down before I get there with Kirishima, then you'd have better odds of obtaining his Quirk." Mina said while watching him cautiously, she didn't like how quick he jumped at the idea to have another Quirk. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, never better!" Izuku answered happily, while he seemed a bit pale in the face. His smile was wooden and his eyes were terrified, Mina figured that going against Bakugo would definitely mess with him a bit. It would make him nervous and terrified, she studied his expression a little more before nodding.

"All right! I like this plan and if everything goes well, then you'll come out of this with a new copy and a win over that bully!"

Izuku nodded to himself, while the need for a new Quirk was there and it was definitely influencing his actions a small bit and he recognized that fact. He just didn't trust himself using thief against Kacchan, if he were to use it even for a moment while in physical contact with him...

Izuku didn't need a brain to know that he would instantly be thrown in prison, or killed at the worst. He would be something that everyone feared, someone who could take away the very thing that made them special. He would paint a huge target on his back for All-for-One, making it extremely easy for him to find him. There was a dark whisper in the back of Izuku's head that told him, if he tried hard enough he could escape capture and even become one of the most powerful villains in the world. He could be the one to make the rules or do whatever he wanted too and no one could stop him.

He sighed as he shoved the dark thoughts into the deepest parts of his mind, determined not to let mere suspicion control his actions.

—-QT—- (All Might)

He groaned internally as he thought over this lesson plan of his, in it's very nature it was flawed and he knew that, but what didn't help was that no one thought to question him. He liked being the symbol of peace and the number one hero, but it didn't help that people were too impressed by him that they never questioned him. He should have gotten Aizawa to agree to helping him teach the class, but the man didn't like him much. All Might was relieved that someone wasn't star struck but his attitude towards him was less than helpful. He wished that there were more people like Saphira, but minus the whole mentally and emotionally unstable parts. If anything he wished that she had given him more input, other than help young Midoriya.

He did not have a clue what he should have been doing, if anything he may have killed the poor boy. His face instantly turned pale upon his mentioning of who he would be facing, but he thought it would help the young lad if young Ms. Ashido was on his team. It seemed to spur the boy into action as he sprang into a brainstorming session, All Might certainly had high hopes in his abilities. He and Saphira had trained the boy hard, while he was no slouch in terms of strength and quick thinking. He still didn't posses quite the raw amount of battle acuteness than young Bakugo, who All Might disliked ever since the reveal of what he had done to his ward. He thought that young Midoriya would be able to win if he went in at full force.

His phone buzzed in his pocket alerting him of a text message while cutting off his train of thought.

The message was from Saphira and it read: 'Help me! I can't decide on what color to wear!? Should I go with the blue one or the orange one?!'

All Might quickly received two different colored sweaters, in two different pictures and he felt as if he had aged significantly.

He felt as if he had gained three children without ever having kids, it was a difficult emotion to explain. One minute he was the Symbol of peace and the next glorified opinion giver. He sighed as he looked over both the sweaters, they both would match with one of her eyes.

'Use the blue one and wear your hair in a ponytail with both eyes visible.'

'Thx, how's the class going?'

'I set young Midoriya against young Bakugo, and I fear that I may have killed the young lad with how quick his face tuned pale.'

He received a hoard of angry emojis in a mater of seconds, which had him blinking in surprise. He didn't know Saphira had such speed with a cellphone, he didnt think she would have much experience with technology as a child. Then again Nezu did take her in, it was obvious that he would teach her some things now that he thought about it.

'WTF! IS! WRONG! WITH! YOU!'

'I did not think it was a big deal until after I told him.'

'That's not the issue here!'

'What?'

'The issue is that you didn't invite me to watch the bloodshed. Izuku can't control his copy of my Quirk and that is going to get the ever loving duck kicked out of Bakugo.'

'Fuck, damn auto correct.' Saphira quickly typed in before he could reply.

'Should I stop the match?'

'Nah, let it run. Just be ready to step in before things get nasty.'

'Understood.'

All Might sighed as he turned the phone off, his whole body sagging at the thought of interrupting a match. There was a small chance that things could work out, and it wouldn't end horribly. He sighed as he looked at the students, they were all filled with hope and determination. They all still had innocence, they didn't understand that the real world of heroism wasn't as black and white as they wished. If he had his way they would never lose that spark, but he knew that they would all come to face their own trials in life.

All Might looked at Izuku, and he felt a frown tug at his face. There was a look in his eyes, he seemed eager, giddy almost yet his body language was reserved and timid. It looked like he was trying to fool people that he was worried.

All Might would have to watch the match closely and hope that Mina could help Izuku stay in check.

—-QT—-

 **AN: I know that this is very cliffhanger-ish and I know that people want to get to the curb stomp, but do not fear things will be hitting the fan next chapter. I also want to know people's thoughts on Charlotta and Saphira, my friend helped me come up with a plan for them.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: I am going to be giving this chapter a try and hopefully I can overcome My writer's block before I head on to work and all that sweet jazz. I feel like I am physically dying and I'm hating my life with a small amount of rage and anger at my luck to be honest. I am going to be giving it a try and hopefully it turns out OK, I am unsure whether or not it's good but I'll try any damn way.**

 **Emrys Akayuki: Whoops…. my bad. Welp, I just like having a technical answer instead of just being junk dna that was leftover.**

 **Hardcasekara: thanks, I hope to not disappoint. I was definitely going for something like this for Saphira and Charlotta. I'm glad that it came across like this and I am looking forward to making more things and hopping others enjoy more of the story.**

 **MIKE202303:I am pleased that you enjoy the story and I hope not to disappoint**

 **Sinister10tails: no worries, I don't mind reading this. I actually don't go online much any more on PSN, due to work and all that fun stuff. I will be getting PSN plus soon, so maybe we can check out borderlands 3 for a while. I just have to get some stuff straightened out with the WiFi and all that. Cuz my connection is absolute trash!**

 **The3rdReader: I fixed it in the later chapters I believe.**

 **Hopefully I remember to insert my responses after I finish the chapter. Pentagon Runaway is pretty freaking good not gonna lie, as well as Monsta X's X-phenomenon!**

— **-QT—- (Saphira Brim)**

Saphira sighed as she waited outside the train station, while patting her hands over her skirt. She decided to wear a more normal type of clothing, it felt strange not to wear the familiar cloth and leathers that her dad and mom used as their consistent look. It wasn't all that bad, there was a certain joy she felt as she put on the normal civilian type clothing. It helped her feel like she was normal and not some kind of creature that would rip out people's throats and drink the blood.

Civilians walked by her without giving her a second thought, all their different Quirks changing some of their appearances while others looked like a normal human being before Quirks came around. Saphira watched them pass her, while keeping an eye out for Charlotta. It annoyed her that she had to run an errand for Nezu, but at least she wouldn't be suffering alone.

"Oh, you're here early. I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon and certainly not wearing a skirt...". Charlotta said with a small smirk on her face.

Saphira jumped as her voice came from behind her. She whirled around to face her but froze as she took in her appearance.

Charlotta was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue v-neck shirt. Her hair was tied behind her head in a ponytail but her horns were still there as well as the necklace around her neck.

"I think you look nice, with normal clothes on. You certainly lose the whole 'Super intimidating' air around you. It feels like a normal person," Charlotta's smirk grew into a grin, "but if they look at your eyes that's a different story. The blue one is a calm ocean, that promises a swift reaction and the orange one speaks of a slow and torturous death." Charlotta stared into her eyes for a long moment, while Saphira felt herself growing a small bit embarrassed. She wasn't used to all the attention from another person, specifically someone who was the same age as her. It wasn't something that happened often for her, it felt good while she was nervous that she'd screw it up somehow.

"T-thanks..." Saphira said while her face started burning.

"Anyways," Charlotta turned and looked down the sidewalk, observing the people who walked down them. "Where are we going to pick up the stuff for principal Nezu?"

"We've got a bit of a walk, but it shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes to get there." Saphira said while taking a look at her phone. They had more than enough time to get back to the school and get ready for teaching class 1-B.

"How do you think All Might's doing without us?"

"I dunno? He may be doing all right but he could have gotten a couple of people injured. He did set Izuku against Bakugo but I don't know how that'll work out, except for a very injured Bakugo." Saphira shrugged as she placed her phone back in her bag.

"Speaking of Izuku, what caused you to start helping him?"

"His Quirk was the reason me and All Might singled him out. He has a very intriguing ability," Saphira bit her lip as she thought about wether or not to tell her the true scale of his abilities. She shook off the desire to not tell her, if Charlotta was going to be her co-teacher and minder then it would only be a matter of time before she was told about Izuku's abilities. It would be better to find out from the source rather than make uninformed decisions.

"He has the ability to steal and copy Quirks permanently, I gave him a copy of my Beast-blood allowing him to further increase the amount of combat training and his viciousness in battle. All Might was worried about him becoming a target for villains and took a personal interest in overseeing his trading."

"You gave him a Quirk that causes emotional and mental instability!? What were you thinking!?" Charlotta asked her eyes observing her with a furious curiosity burning in them.

"I..."

Saphria paused, she didn't exactly know why she did it or remember. She wasn't in her best state of mind for a long time, and even now she was barely hanging on. If she had to guess it was probably so that if she were to go off the deep end, then someone had a chance of killing her.

"I wanted him to be able to kill me," Saphira said as her mind whispered dangerously in the back of her head, but that's not all.

"He was weak and pathetic, he allowed a maggot to scare him. He could become a talented hunter with just the right amount of training. He could kill the beasts that wear human skin, he could flay their flesh and rip their souls asunder. His potential to become an apex predator was amazing, he could become a god among the Quirked community, but he has a fixation on being a hero. He wants to become something I could never truly believe in, heroes are overrated. They solve nothing and only cause more grief and paperwork, no one is allowed to use their Quirk without a license."

"So I gave him a copy of my Quirk, he accepted graciously. He even pointed out how even a dangerous Quirk like mine could be used for good, on a separate occasion. I grew to care for him and Mina was one of the ones who believed in him. Her belief is what grew on me causing me to care for her as well, but I still feel the gnawing from my Quirk. I still want to kill beasts, the need is there and I can't control it." Saphira said while she looked down the sidewalk, the people who crossed her path were starting to change into terrifying creatures. They were becoming beasts, monsters in human flesh, fur growing in and limbs elongating.

She took deep breaths and felt the urge die down, never gone but always present waiting for her to slip. The people turned back to normal and she felt a slight disgust at her own actions. Charlotta's hand brushed against her own for a fraction of a second, and Saphira became all too aware of how close they were in proximity to one another. Saphira found a calming prescience emanated from her as Charlotta looked at her with careful eyes. Saphira gave her a careful smile, while she tried to convey that she was fine with her eyes.

"So with Izuku exerting better control of my own Quirk than myself, I have struggled to follow his example in control. It has been difficult to say the least, with every transformation there is a slight twisting to my own thought process. The lives of others become secondary and if I broke a few bones here or if I viciously destroyed someone it didn't matter, because they were going to help with my motive or they'd die in the process."

"What motive?" Charlotta asked, her voice the essence of patience.

"If they weren't strong enough to kill me than they were beyond worthless and didn't deserve to breath." She barked a cruel laugh from her throat, "yet with each fight, I find my body growing stronger and resilient to trauma."

Saphira frowned as a thoughtful look crossed over her face, her own thoughts pointing at her previous experience.

"I got in a fight once, when I was only fifteen, with... someone who was immensely stronger than myself. She didn't hold back and tried to kill me with every fiber of her being. She disemboweled me, I remember the excruciating pain when she pulled everything out of my body. I thought I was dying," she gained a sad smile on her face, "and I was so relieved. I didn't have to worry about killing someone I cared for or attacking a friend for no reason, other than she looked like a monster."

"But as you can see, I am alive and well. I felt my own body twisting and pulling in on itself, I felt extreme burning in my stomach as everything that was once inside was regrown from scratch. I broke down during the whole process and tried to remove everything that it was putting back. I wanted to die, but nothing I did would help."

"Who were you fighting?" Charlotta asked, while keeping her face completely blank of any judgment or sympathy. Saphira figured she was waiting until I after the story to say something about all that.

"I was fighting a villain who went by the name, Slaughter." She snarled as she thought of that bitch, who refused to kill her. The monster who killed her family, one day she'd find that bitch and rip out her entrails. She felt her hackles rising and her body shifting into one made for violence, the amount of hatred she had for that WHORE, was burning in her blood. She would regret not killing her when she had the chance, and Saphira would capitalize on everything in their fight.

"What'd she do?" Charlotta asked in a quiet voice, bringing Saphira back to her senses as her body deflated and dropped the stance. Saphira glanced at her eyes, Charlotta seemed to already know the answer to her question but wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

Saphira felt her mouth go dry as she opened her mouth only to close it again, she felt the pain that gripped her heart whenever she thought about her family. Her mom's kind smile and her father's stern but loving gaze as they taught her the way of the world. The memory came flashing back unbidden to her mind.

The entire street was destroyed, the fight between them and Slaughter was destructive to the point of a bomb going off. The buildings on the street were evacuated while the family of monsters fought the villain. Saphira was beaten to the point of death, but Slaughter stopped just short of killing her. She left her bleeding on the ground as she walked away, having more than enough time to escape before any heroes arrived to help them.

 _She cried over her parents corpses as she crawled over the cracked pavement to their still warm bodies. She bit back a scream every time she moved across the ground, as her entrails were scraping against the concrete. Her nerves were on fire as pain was searing into her brain, but she couldn't help but laugh as she pulled her broken body towards them. Her own body was fighting to keep her alive against her will, she remembered the feeling of hope when she saw her parents stir for the longest moment. They were still alive and she grasped at them desperately._

" _O-oh.. my little.. raven-" her mother coughed violently as blood was rising out of her lips. Saphira barely registered the blood moving towards her trying to repair her own grievous wounds. "I was wondering what happened, but I guess we lost..." she said with a sad smile on her face as she looked over her daughter. The hurt that was in her eyes, turned to fury as her mother snarled. Her body seemed to bloat and shift in places only to cave back in on itself, leaving her mother coughing and wheezing in pain._

" _That vile creature harmed you!?" Her mother snarled, ignoring the blood that pooled in her mouth as she spoke._

 _Her father was roused by the yelling, his body was in a bad way. His entire rib cage was shattered and his breathing was like a rattling wheeze. His stomach was in the same state as her, but his limbs were completely destroyed. They were barely hanging on to a single strand of muscle and the blood that flowed out of him was flowing back, but it was too slow to completely heal the damage._

" _*cough* it seems that we lost that fight." He said with a humorless smile, while gritting his teeth to such an extant so he could keep talking to her. "I-I don't think we are going to survive this, young raven." David smiled sadly while looking at his daughter with a pained smile._

" _Your mother's Quirk is failing her and my own is not fast enough to repair the damage in time." He gained a pained smile, while looking at his wife. Her face twisted into a pained grimace, she knew what he was suggesting before Saphira could even understand it. "The only person who could survive all this damage is you."_

 _Saphira felt her brain her fizzle at those damning words, she didn't want to lose her parents. She didn't want to keep on going while they died, there wasn't a point in her continued survival without her family. She shook her head and wheezed, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything._

" _I am sorry, m-my little raven..." Mary smiled while coughing, her body was still growing and shrinking in places. Her Quirk was working in overtime trying to find something to settle on and keep her body alive. Her mother shuffled her broken body closer to dad, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead._

 _Mary beckoned Saphira over to them, and she embraced her parents, not at all caring for the blood that flowed from their wounds. Saphira felt her body getting stronger with every passing second, while she was hugging her parents. Her intestines had fully grown again, the muscles regrown over them and finally the skin was the last touch. Her skin had healed over perfectly, not even leaving a scar to hint at the damage she suffered._

" _We will always be with you, Saphira. You will always have us standing with you, in either your memories or your Qurik. You are the combination of our greatest strengths, you are kind like me and cunning like your father. I love you." Her mom said weakly, Saphira noted dully that there wasn't any blood leaving her wounds anymore. Her mom's breathing was getting weaker, her father shifted his head against her as he couldn't use his limbs any more._

" _I hope that you can live your life without suffering too much from this, my daughter. I-I wish that I could still be here for you but I can feel my body failing and it hurts so much to force my Quirk to stay down. I know that I won't be able to survive this and I don't want you to suffer any longer than you should. I barely have enough blood to recover any of my wounds, my heart is beating so weakly it's barely making enough blood to keep me conscious." Her father said while his eyes slowly closed while he was talking and his voice was fading, as what little strength he had left faded from his body._

 _Saphira pulled at them urgently, desperately trying to keep them awake long enough for help to arrive. It couldn't be much longer before the heroes got here._

" _MOM, DAD! YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE, PLEASE!" Saphira screamed as she shook them gently, her mind was getting foggy. "Y-you can't leave me here alone! Dad you still have to teach me how to be a hunter and mom you need to show me how to control my Quirk, I can't do it alone..." Saphria's voice weakened as she slowly felt her hope crash at her feet and the rage that twisted in her stomach._

 _Saphira's throat twisted and morphed, her body was changing as she couldn't control her anger._

" _W-W-WHERE ARE THE HEROES!?" She howled at the air, her voice reverberating through the decimated street._

Saphira was roused from the aweful memory by a gentle shake on her shoulder. She looked at Charlotta, who was watching her carefully.

"Slaughter, she killed my parents but she failed to kill me. She didn't know what my full Quirk was and figured I took after my mom. I did try to maul her for her troubles, but she seemed to know everything I was going to do. It wasn't a fight for her, it was just a game." Saphira felt a dark smile grow on her face as she barked out a harsh laugh. "I looked back over every little piece of evidence I found relating to that fucking day!"

Saphira heard the inflection of sadness, anger, and... respect? She quickly shoved away at the feelings she didn't believe to be fully hers, but where did she begin and where did the Quirk end. How much of her emotions were real or twisted, but the Quirk was an extension of who she was. She shuddered in horror at the thought of respecting the beast that had stolen away her family.

"Slaughter was toying around with the city, only waiting for my parents to get called out. She was hiding her true capabilities and she still is, I couldn't find any information regarding her Quirk. No strengths, no weaknesses! Hell, not even a family I could use against her, ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING!"

'That beast took away my family for no goddamn reason and I couldn't return the favor!' Saphira's thought as her face twisted into a snarl and anger churned her gut in an uncomfortable manor.

"Saphira..."

Charlotta began as she looked at her with calculating eyes, before they lit up with a smirk.

"I believe that you'll find her eventually, but for now you have to keep a lid on your vengeance. I know that'll be hard for you but if you can keep your plan a secret for now, then I can help you find her." Charlotta said calmly, her face betraying no more of her thoughts as she looked at Saphira.

Saphira took a good breath, letting go of her resentment. She was good at pushing away at the need for vengeance, while it was unhealthy she was able to keep this a secret from All Might and Nezu. Saphira knew they were pretending not to notice and would only mention it if she brought it up first. All Might would try and dissuade her from the idea of killing her, while Nezu would suggest imprisoning her. Saphira knew they meant well, but she knew that for a person like Slaughter imprisonment would only be a slap on the wrist for her. If heroes kept going at her with only a small percentage of their strength in order to avoid killing her then it would be a different story, her parents learned that lesson the hard way.

"I've kept my hatred from interfering with my purpose at the school rather well. I haven't snapped yet and killed anyone, hell I haven't even popped that annoying grape yet!" She finished with a harsh bark of laughter at the comical thought of beating that little freak.

"Yes, that creat- student," Charlotta interrupted with a knowing smirk. "I commend your patience with him, you've been doing better than I have at least. I notice his leering gazes during lunch periods and whenever he spots the two of us in the hallways in between hours. I have been grading his tests and homework with a very hard curriculum. If he doesn't give enough information about an answer or doesn't show his work, well then its out of my hand." She finished with a casual shrug of her shoulders, Saphira found her reasoning quite sound and agreed with her method.

"You are a rather soft spoken person aren't you?"

"Well, I tend to keep a firm hand on my emotions. I can't control my Quirk if my emotions run rampant, I could end up freezing the entire class or eviscerating them with wind. I could laugh and lose my cool for a second, then I'd probably explode or something considering my luck." She said with a bitter smile on her face.

"Well... you could express yourself more when it's just the two of us. I can't be killed easily, so I mean..." Saphira said with her voice choking up a little bit, and internally she was screaming at herself to keep talking.

"I want to help you because you help me!" She blurted out quickly feeling her face grow a bit hot at the way it sounded out loud.

"So you wish to help me for purely selfish reasons?" Charlotta's face became unreadable, she wiped all emotion off her face and looked at Saphira, who felt herself wilting under her gaze. "That's perfect!" Charlotta exclaimed excitedly, "you will have more of a motivation to help me and I don't have to worry too much about your safety. I can actually express things instead of writing about it and keeping my opinions to myself!" The air around Charlotta turned scorching hot for a brief moment, until it died down.

"Sorry."

Saphira blinked in surprise at her, "n-no problem! I am used to hot air!" She exclaimed outloud, sounding like a total doofus. She mentally groaned at her attitude towards this situation.

The two walked in silence to the front of the shop, the name was very American style. The name was Big Jim's supply shop, Saphira felt a sudden nostalgia looking at the sign.

"Shall we head in, or are you going to stand here like a bum?" Charlotta asked with a wicked smirk on her face as she pulled her by the hand towards the door.

"Yeah." Saphira said as she took the lead and pulled Charlotta behind her into the store.

"Welcome to my shop!" Greeted a large man, from behind the counter. He was bald but he wore a kind smile as he looked at the two women, his name tag read Big Jim. "How can I help you two today?"

"We are here to pick up an order for Nezu." Saphira stated in a business like tone, noticing that the man's eyes lit up in recognition at Nezu's name.

"Ah, I gotcha order right here!" He pulled a small box from underneath the counter and placed it down giving Charlotta and Saphira a good look at it.

"Is that the correct order?" Saphira said while looking at the small box in confusion, 'it's small enough to fit in my hand!?'

"Yeah, this is a new type of packaging we're using nowadays, they developed this box that is kinda a giant space inside while the outside isn't affected and..." Jim grabbed the box and tossed it at Saphrira who caught it without thinking.

"It doesn't change it's weight!" Jim announced with a huge smile, "that bit of technology has saved my back and my wallet when hiring help!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head, it seemed to shine in the light.

Saphira looked at the small box, clearly unimpressed. The thing looked like an ordinary wooden box, there was no way in hell that all that could fit inside such a small box.

"What's the name of this packing technique?"

"Their calling it the Tiny Box Tim method. Apparently some big man baby made it up, he used it as a coping thing for a scary situation." Jim shrugged not really giving a shit at the idea of a man making something useful for something so stupid.

"That guy got a name?" Charlotta asked with interest.

"MArkIE-MOO!" The guy exclaimed with a hazed look in his eyes and he quickly shrugged it off. "What did you ask?" He asked looking confused for a long second.

"N-Nothing!" She said quickly while trying to not look at Big Jim, whoever this guy was he was able to control people from far away when asked about.

Saphira shook herself off and decided to push the conversation to an end. "How much do we owe you?"

"Nothing, Nezu already sent me the payment. He just wanted you to get it so I didn't charge him the delivery fee." Jim huffed in annoyance, clearly he wanted to get paid for doing nothing.

"Okay then..." Saphira gave Charlotta a look, she nodded eagerly, "I think it's time for us to go."

They quickly made a break for the door and kept walking at a brisk pace away from the shop. The two talked about non-consequential things as they walked back to the school. Their class with 1-B would start soon and they needed to get there in order to get their materials set up.

—-QT—- (Izuku Midoriya)

Izuku stood waiting for All Might's signal, Mina stood by his side with smile. She was looking forward to this exercise and he knew why, this was their time to put their training into practice. Mina could have easily done this by herself, taking out the supporting outer walls and if the enemy team was stupid the inside walls and columns. She could bring the whole building down in a matter of minutes or less, she could use acid to slowly eat away at the walls and support beams and they could be in and out in minutes. The entrance exam was nothing compared to fighting humans, robots were too easy. They were incapable of making conscious choices and irrational moves, they moved with their programming and never deviated in strategy.

Mina knew how to fight, in a way. She was never able to learn how to fight exactly like Saphira, and her training wasn't the kindest or the strictest. The only thing that was stressed was victory in anyway possible. Izuku took to it easily due to their regenerative factors, and the fact that the two of them had to be brutal in order to gain any amount of strength. He was able to wear her out while he was using his speed Quirk. It wasn't difficult for him use thief and avoid all her attacks only it tired him out way to quickly. The amount of pain was a deterrent for using a full body activation for long periods of time.

' _I can do this! I can win against Kacchan!'_ His thoughts whirled in his head, thinking of countless ideas to attack him with. He could use a mixture of attacks and never keep using one attack, he had to think quick on his feet and attack with everything he has. If he lets Kacchan have a second to think or breath then the fight was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

He pulled up the Quirk that would let him attack within seconds. He paused as he grasped the quirk in his firmly in his mind, setting it on standby. He wondered at how he looked to others when he used this Quirk, did he just vanish from sight only to appear in a different location or was there a blur of motion. It was something to think about for later that was for sure. The signal went off and Izuku shot Mina a smile as he rushed off into the fray.

Time slowed to a crawl as he rushed into the building without wasting any movements. It felt as if seconds were passing to him while it couldn't have been any longer than a single second. He moved through the building, examining every floor as he searched for Bakugo.

He saw his target standing on the third floor, he was standing motionless. Izuku had more than enough time to strike him down in a quick manor, due to his liberated Quirk. He smiled viciously as he ran towards him at full speed, before he leapt into the air and gave him a devastating drop kick to the head. Time was still moving slowly as Bakugo moved through the air, his face was pushed in where the impact had landed. Izuku stood there observing, as a wicked smile grew on his face as he watched his childhood bully. He ignored the immense burning inside his lungs, as he felt them decaying from his overuse.

He didn't care in the slightest, as he grasped at beast blood. He willed it to fix his lungs as best as it could without any blood for it to use as fuel. He wanted to _destroy him completely,_ even at the cost of his body. He wanted to relish the feeling of winning against him as much as he could.

He quickly got annoyed at how slowly he was moving and decided to get a little bit more violent, hoping that it would increase the speed at which he was moving into the air.

Izuku planted a fist into his stomach and put as much force as he dared into the blow. He wanted to incapacitate him, not kill him while the alternative did sound deceptively nice. He pushed aside his want to make him suffer, knowing that it wasn't actually what he really wanted to do. He released his Quirk and watched as Bakugo released a pained grunt as he was knocked off his feet and onto the floor.

He recovered quickly, using his explosion to propel himself off the floor and towards Izuku. His eyes were focused and face was contorted in rage, Izuku backed off as fast as he could. He still couldn't breathe correctly as his lungs were still fixing themselves.

Bakugo exploded in a burst of speed, allowing him to catch him by the front of his jacket. The palm that connected with his chest, exploded sending him flying backwards and towards the wall.

Izuku grit his teeth, taking the pain that was exploding in his chest. He desperately grasped at Thief before he could impact the wall, turning himself intangible and phasing through the wall. He fell back against the floor of the other room, his control of Thief leaving him the second he was through the wall. He didn't want to use it too much, otherwise he would be worthless in the plan to help Mina take down Kirishima. He could not fight what he could not touch, the best he could hope for was to be a useful distraction.

He pushed himself to his feet waiting for Bakugoto come rushing through the wall and attack him. He switched to acid as fast as he could, and prayed that it would be a useful distraction against him. He generated as much as he could in his hands, the acid was only strong enough to cause major itching but it would have to do and if he threw it in his eyes, then it would be an even greater opening.

The wall crumbled in seconds after he decided upon a course of action and Kacchan was through the wall in moments, resuming his frenzied rush towards Izuku.

"DIE!" Bakugo exclaimed as he outstretched his hand towards Izuku's face, willing to grasp his head in his hands.

Izuku threw the acid at his face, hoping that his anger would have distracted him at least for a moment.

What he did not account for was Bakugo's insane amount of battle awareness, he moved his head on instinct alone. He avoided the brunt of the attack while a small bit hit his right eye, causing it to burn and tear up.

Izuku grasped his arm that was outstretched and pulled him forward, while using his body positioning to raise his body into the air only to slam him down. He didn't let up for a moment in his assault, knowing that if he gave him the chance he would be back up and attacking him in seconds.

He raised his foot, bringing it down as hard as he could. The limb impacted the explosive boy's stomach with a vengeance, with an almost satisfying crack of his ribs that were hit in the assault.

Izuku stopped for a moment to look at Bakugo's still form. He looked away from him for a moment only for Bakugo to jump to life attacking him once his attention lapsed away from him.

"I'll kill you! You LEECH!" He cried while grasping at his gauntlet, getting ready to release a payload of explosive power capable of damaging his face. The only thing that would have been able to fix it would have been a trip to recovery girl, but he didn't even process that bit of information as he pulled the pin.

The explosive forced hit Izuku like a runaway train, it smashed directly into him. It blew him back and into a wall, smashing against like a fly on a windshield. Izuku felt like the impact alone would have left him unable to walk for a week if he was lucky.

"Was it funny!? Were you mocking me, while you pretended not to have a Quirk!" Bakugo raged at him, stalking forward his hands giving an ominous glow. Bakugo used his explosive force to blast him further in the room.

He knew that if he stayed still then he would not be able to survive any longer, a feeling of self-survival kicking in hyper-drive.

Izuku pulled Beastblood up, feeling it repair his back slowly. He definitely messed something up, he could feel his spine shifting around. He grasped at the pouch on his hip, pulling out a vial of blood.

He didn't have enough time to inject it, so he did the next best thing. He crushed the vial in his hands allowing the blood to seep through his skin upon contact. The blood gave him a rush of power, giving him the strength to raise himself off the floor.

"Yes it was!" Izuku howled while leaping towards Bakugo, his anger channeling through his quirk. It was an amazing rush as he grasped his hands around Bakugo's neck and, using his newly empowered body, he slammed him into the concrete floor. Izuku smelt the fresh blood that was filtering into his nose, the scent alone was making his moves more violent towards the young explosion quirk user. Izuku stomped his foot over his hand, feeling it crunch against the bottom of his shoe. He ground it into the ground while a smile rose on his face.

 _Was this how it felt for Kacchan to torture me while we were kids!_ He thought with a snarl on his face, while listening to the pained groans coming from his vic- _Prey!_ His thoughts were starting to get disjointed in his head. He snarled trying to shake his head clear, he looked down at the thing that was squirming under his feet.

He raised his foot and slammed it down against his head, bringing the squirming to an end. He looked at the unmoving form of Bakugo, he lowered himself to one knee bringing his arms behind his back while tying them together. He moved to his feet while glancing at Bakugo for a long moment, Thief flickering to life. He lowered his hands towards his unmoving body, contemplating his actions before he grasped his hand in horror. He stood and moved himself out of the room and made his way deeper into the building. He needed to regroup with Mina as soon as possible. It was getting dangerous for him to operate by himself.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I am back with another one, hurray! I have been trying to figure out how to make the AN's even more noticeable for some people but whatev's. I have tried a lot of different mehtods now I am going to use the gosh darned underline and bold tactic, XD. I have news for a lot of people, I am writing planning out two different Fics at the time of this one, One is another Hero Academia crossover while the other is a Nanatsu no Taizai story, with inspiration from DMC remake, in regards to the Nephilim. I always loved tropes like that, I find them rather enjoyable to write about and all that, but that one is focused on an OC who will be exploring the world on her own. She is a new character I created and I personally love her. I love Saphria like she was my own kid, same as the new OC since I can create them and give them life, but they just sort of do what they want while giving me the finger and doing the exact opposite of what I want!**

 **I wish to apologize to the few readers who dislike my OC and how much she is included in the story, I know that it isn't possible to please everyone but I would be lying if I didnt say that it doesn't sting being told that Saphira is a unnecessary character, but I wanted to address this issue while I was still in the writing mood, I know that she is difficult to actively like but know that in the end she will be important. That is all I have to say on the matter ok! I will be continuing this story until I actually finish it. I hope with the addition of Charlotta will be able to more or less keep her stable in lack of better terms..**

 **Anyway, enough of that. I am going to be attempting this chapter and giving it a good run. Please note that I am going to be doing a time skip to the USJ incident since I didn't have anything really planned for after the last chapter. I wanted to give myself a push and please know that this is going to get dark for a while after this and please don't hate me! Well, I mean I dislike myself enough for everyone, XD!**

 **(P.s. are there any good songs that people suggest to me to listen to while I write, since it is difficult for me to focus without noise, since I grew up in a loud ass environment. I am kinda partial to rock and anything with a good beat and lyrics, so to sum it up I am open to any and all suggestions, show me some good stuff people I live for good music.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Desire**

 **POV: (Izuku Midoriya)**

Izuku held tightly his Notebook as he looked through the pages in horror, he lost himself in a daze after the match and was currently rushing his way towards All Might's office. He had his normal notes in the book with how he analyzed other Quirks but there was a slight difference in these pages. He had gone back through the notebooks and found that he was gauging whether or not these Quirks would be useful for him or not. He had Pro Heroes underlined with a plan in order to acquire their Quirk be it through accident or planned meeting. The thing that was unsettling him the most was how he planned to take their Quirks through force or tricks. Even using the newly gained Quirks to gain even more Quirks.

Izuku sat in All Might's office while he waited for All Might to come and talk to him about his behaviour during the match. He himself couldn't find the fault with his borrowed Quirk of Beastblood. It couldn't be that, since it was a copy he shouldn't be experiencing the same issues that Saphira did when using the Quirk and to be honest some of the things make sense when he is using the actual mutant part of the copy. The need to take Quirks is starting to build up, he didn't know what it was about having a full Quirk but every copy he made seemed to satisfy the need ever so slightly. He thought back to the combat practice that he nearly took the full version of Bakugo's Quirk.

 _Izuku ran down the stairs as he called out for Mina, while he knew that she could take Kirishima in a fight. He didn't want her to deal with everything on her own. He felt a growing sense of discomfort the farther away he got away from Kacchan. There was a… sense of need trying to pull him back to his downed childhood friend turned bully. He kept his eyes forward trying to keep moving._

 _He heard the sounds of shouting and he knew that it wouldn't be long before the time limit passed and the opposing team won the exercise. He took a deep breath and ran, seeing the hallway lose some of the color as he ran faster than the light was able to reach his eyes and show the full color of the walls. He moved as fast as possible to the area he heard the noise of fighting go._

 _He saw Mina and Kirishima facing one another across the room, Kirishima had a good amount of acid covering his arms. It was probably the itchy type, given how red the surrounding skin was turning. Izuku moved as fast as he could, feeling his body reaching the time limit for his speed. He ran towards Kirishima and could feel Thief activating before he could process it. He shoved his hand into Kirishima's back and grabbed what he was looking for, his Quirk._

 _His mind entered that same place as he took one look at the Quirk that embodied Kirshima's Hardening. That is when he felt something akin to desperation slam into the back of his mind as his Quirk attacked the gray orb floating in the darkness. He could feel the desire to take what should rightfully be his and his past feelings of being Quirkless hit him, the extreme desperation he felt as a child, praying that he could still develop a Quirk. His Quirk snaked out and squeezed Kirsihima's Quirk, the need to consume the whole thing was there._

 _Izuku had to strain and force it back, while only taking a copy. The new quirk, even if it was a copy, seemed to ease the urges back. He awakened back into the present, pulling his hand out of Kirishima's back and smiling when he hardened his fist. He now had a more frontal assault option and a slight defense providing quirk. He could work out his new limits later as he reared back his fist while offering a silent apology to Kirishima. Izuku's fist slammed into the back of Kirshima's Hardened skull. He could see Kirishima slowly starting to fall forward, his eyes closing slowly._

 _He moved to Mina's side, the feeling of his body tearing itself apart was growing stronger. He turned off Quicksilver when he reached her side._

" _I'm here to help!" Izuku exclaimed while he gave Mina a thumbs up, showing that he had taken care of his part of the plan and together they gave Kirishima one good fight._

 _Taking the mock bomb was easier than thought because that initial punch that Izuku had thrown had knocked Kirishima's Hardening down a peg, leaving the rest of the fight with him so much easier._

Izuku shook his head out of the memories of the fight. The entire focus of the fight revolved around his need to end it quickly, and Mina's help certainly pushed it along. She is an amazing girlfriend to him and she certainly helped him focus on what was important.

He only couldn't shake that he shouldn't rely on her too much, especially when he needed to fix what was wrong with him. He could understand the issues that came with Saphria's Quirk, thinking of enemies as prey and confusing allies for prey as well. The entire thing was more of a berserker type quirk, one that allowed for a super combat orientated Hero. The thing that didn't make the most sense was his want to take Quirks from people. It was one thing for it to be Kacchan, but then there was Mineta. He was angry at him sure, but why would he want to take his Quirk. Then there was Kirishima who seemed like he was an OK guy, talking to him before the start of the exam. He couldn't see a reason for him to try and steal his entire Quirk out from under him.

"Midoriya why are you here?" He heard the familiar voice of All Might as he pushed open the office door. The giant of the man seemed to be straining in a way as he walked into the office and sat behind his desk. "I was informed by Aizawa that you wished to talk to me about something."

"I want to talk about my Quirk with you." Izuku said, his voice straining under the pressure of keeping it together.

All Might entered the room with a smile on his face but his eyes watched him warily. "I know you wanted to talk about your Quirk but I didn't expect you to come to me."

"Your the only one I could come too! I nearly stole Quirks from my classmates and I could barely stop myself!" Izuku exclaimed loudly while he gripped his knees, staring at the notebook that laid in his lap. "I don't understand why my Quirk is like this!"

"What do you mean, Midoriya?"

"I can feel a desire to take Quirks from people, it doesn't matter how little or unimpressive the Quirk. My mind jumps to how I could use it better than the ones who are using it. I could chain multiple Quirks together in order to use them in a fashion that no else could. For example, for Mr. Aizawa I could take his erasure Quirk and combine it with a Quirk that doesn't require me to blink. I could have an always active erasure field in my line of sight. No one would be able to fight me, because I could combine that with Saphria's Quirk making my strength a lot greater than an average person's letting me steal as many Quirks as possible." Izuku said his knuckles turning white as his mind raced at the horrible notes that he wrote down, the only thing that made it worse was that he couldn't remember writing them.

"Are your desires something that defines you as who you are?" All MIght asked with a hard smile on his face as he considered something. "Do you want to act on your desires?"

"N-no, it wouldn't be right for me to do that."

"Let me tell you something about desires, young Midoriya. Every Pro Hero has a desire that they use as their motivation, while some desires aren't the best of them, it's what helps them strive to better themselves. Now there are some Heroes who push themselves forward without giving in to their desires and ignoring who they truly are on the inside. The result of them ignoring who they are is dangerous, they start cracking down on others harder than they should, because soon everyone who does something that doesn't sit with their Ideals will become targets."

"B-but isn't it wrong to want to take things from people?"

"Hmmm, I can see your dilemma but look at it from a different perspective. If you see a child with a knife, what is it that you want to do?

"Take the knife from them."

"There you go, now if there was a dangerous villain who could hurt people without ever leaving his jail cell what would you do in order to prevent people from getting hurt?"

"I would use my power to take his Quirk from him, make him less dangerous and use it for myself in order to make the world safer." Izuku said, slowly feeling better with himself.

"The only thing I worry about is that you feel that your desires are wrong, but there is nothing wrong with wanting more power. It is only how you gain the power and how you use that power is what matters." All Might said while he pushed himself from his desk, and stood with a mighty flex. "True Heroes will do whatever they can to ensure the safety of the public!"

"Thank you, All Might!" Izuku exclaimed with a smile on his face and tears building in his eyes. Izuku stood from the seat and moved to the door, he left before his mentor could see the tears that were going to go streaming down his face.

' _I'm not a monster!'_ He thought to himself as he moved down the hallways with no true purpose.

* * *

 **POV: (All Might)**

As soon as Izuku left he dropped his muscle form, taking in a deep breath as he moved to the door locking it.

' _That was terrifying, I thought I was going to screw up somewhere!'_ Toshinori thought to himself with a grimace on his face. Izuku was a good kid and he honestly couldn't believe he could hurt a fly. He was going to have a difficult Hero path in front of him, the life of a pro wasn't something that he would wish on anyone. The idea of how many people lose their lives in some fights and situations. He couldn't save everyone and he knew it was impossible for someone who's power let him punch rain into the sky. He wouldn't have the slightest clue what to do for someone with a bullet wound, he could get them to a hospital but even then he had to make sure not to jostle the victims around.

"I need to keep my time limit in mind, otherwise I'll start flying through it without a thought and end up making more trouble for everyone around me." All Might whispered to himself, while he clenched his skeletal hands together with a grimace on his face.

He heard rustling in the ceiling and with a small frown he looked upward as a body fell from the ceiling, as soon as he looked up the tiles fell inward and a body slammed into the floor in a heap.

He recognized the old duster and leather hat that the body was wearing instantly.

"Why?" That was the only thing he could ask Saphira as she lazed on the floor with the white dust from the broken tiles on her.

"I heard you lock your door and so I climbed in from the ceiling."

"You could have knocked like a normal person…"

"That seemed boring." She drawled in a bored tone, a sour look crossing her face. "Besides you enjoy my company and a few other teachers here know about the whole corpse looking thing." She gestured at him with a small wave of her hands.

"Fair enough," Toshinori sighed while he sat in his chair, his office was in good shape it felt like an old school principal's office, with a couch and everything. He suspected that Nezu gave him the couch so after classes he could come here and kick back for a while. It was getting to be a boon working here, since the other heroes are starting to take care of crime without his help. He still couldn't help himself in the regard of running into danger to help even with his time limit becoming shorter and shorter. He couldn't help but think about his former sidekick Sir Nighteye.

He had to find a suitable host for One for All, he was losing his ability to even use his ability correctly and to its full extent as well.

"I came to ask some questions about the USJ." Saphria said pulling herself into a seated position on the floor. "What exactly are Charlotta and I supposed to help you, Thirteen and Aizawa with?"

"Well, you two are going to play the roles of the villains and keep the students from saving the hostage dummies. I believe Nezu said something like, make them think for themselves and teach them to never become complacent in their abilities."

"Oh, sounds fun! What exactly am I allowed to do?"

"If I remember correctly you are supposed to be the runner, following the students and making life hard for them. Charlotta is going to be positioned in the fire zone, she is to keep the students on their toes and keep them off balanced."

"Ok and my beast form, am I trusted enough to use that?" She drawled with a look of appraisal aimed at him. It was slightly unnerving how the sheen in her eyes told him that she was anything but sarcastic.

"Yes, it seems like Aizawa gave you a seal of approval."

"Seriously! I thought that guy hated me or something."

"He does, but he says that you seem to be able to contain most of your killing instinct. He did mention that you do tend to run wild but he thinks that you are mostly in control." He answered with a small smile on his face.

"Yippie! Does that mean I can use my scarier forms?!"

Toshinori felt a small amount of sweat forming on his forehead, "you have multiple forms?"

"Yup, one for every occasion. I can't just have one form, it would be super lame and my mom had more than one as well remember?"

He could definitely remember that, but he figured that she was only capable of two had she been training it up for more and if so why didn't she inform Nezu?

"Well if the occasion calls for it, go for it." He said with a shrug, he knew she could hold herself back enough to only capture the kids not kill them.

"Sweet, I've got some preparations to do! I'll see ya later corpse!" She exclaimed with a sickly sweet voice as she bolted out the room, leaving him with the mess from the ceiling to clean up.

* * *

 **POV: (Izuku Midoriya)**

He was walking with Mina to the train station so they could catch the ride back to their respective home. She was talking animatedly about how the two of them took down Kacchan and Kirishima. He was holding her hand as they walked, the minor display of affection didn't bring him to the edge of bursting into flames which he was honestly grateful for.

"Hey, are you doing alright?" Mina asked as she looked at him, her gold irises locking him in place. He realized that he was lost in his own thoughts for a while as they walked barely contributing to the conversation.

"Y-yeah just worried about Kacchan. I did kick him in the head and also knock him unconscious…" Izuku trailed off as he rubbed the back of his awkwardly.

"Well it's not anything he didn't deserve. He doesn't deserve to be called "Kacchan," it's not like he is friendly towards you at all. What would you have done without me?" She said with mock frustration.

"I would have suffered until I was able to take the exam for U.A then I would have met you anyway." He said with a smile in Mina's direction, she looked away for a moment her cheeks a darker shade of magenta.

"O-ok, that is a good answer." She murmured quietly as she pulled his arm closer.

Izuku felt his face burn at how close his arm was to her chest, but he kept his face focused forward leading them through the crowd to the station. He wanted to talk to her about his Quirk and how many times he had to stop himself at school, but while she was with him, he knew that he would be ok and there was always another time.

"You know, as long as we can keep working we can help push each other's dream. We both want to be heroes who can save people." Izuku says while he keeps his eyes forward, "and I'll always be there to stand by your side, especially since you were the first to believe that I could become a hero before I discovered my Quirk."

"I know that, there's no need to tell me something I already know about you Izuku. You are the best boyfriend ever!" She said while she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Izuku's face turned bright red as his blood rushed all the to his head, he could feel steam rolling off his face as he looked at Mina who was still blushing but she was sporting a huge smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"Even after all this time, you are still so easy to tease!"

"W-well, it's your fault for being cute." Izuku felt his brain turn off as he uttered that last line, he stammered as he tried to explain while Mina just started laughing at his panic.

* * *

 **Time skip: The USJ**

 **POV: (Izuku Midoriya)**

Izuku sat on the bus to the trip sitting next to Mina, they were on their way to the USJ. The training facility was a good distance away from the school so they had to make use of the bus to get there. The entirety of Class 1-A was shoved into the bus, Aizawa claimed the seat closest to the front and fell asleep the second he sat down. The other teachers were already on site, waiting for them and getting everything set up.

"It's kinda weird how far away it is from the school, I mean why not do the training in the school. The huge underground training grounds in Saphira's classroom was a big enough place for everyone to learn how to do rescue training. It could be due to the fact that it is only a city landscape and that isn't the only training they want us to do."

"Izuku, breathe." Mina whispered to him, causing his teeth to click shut as he shut down his mutterings making an audible hiss. "It's alright to be nervous, just try to keep a good hold over it. We don't want to make everyone else here nervous."

"R-right, I understand that. It just feels like a waste of time to make us go from the school to a separate area. It would be better to just have it made into the school, similar to how it is for Saphira." He whispered back, making MIna nod with the line of thought he was going with. It seemed like she understood what he was talking about.

"You do have a point. It could have something to do with the amount of teachers that we have coming with us. They must have something special planned for us."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Izuku thought for a moment as he looked towards the large structure in the distance. "I'm still trying to figure out what to do in regards to my Quirk, which should I use and all that."

"I think some training with just Thief would be useful, especially if you could get so good with it you don't even need to think about activating it!" She exclaimed softly, trying to avoid waking up Aizawa.

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea." Izuku said with a smile. ' _Then I could actually control some of the urges as well.'_

* * *

They arrived at the USJ soon after, the entire class was abuzz with excitement and everyone was wearing their own hero costumes. Izuku was wearing his own clothes, which were just fine but he patted his pocket sadly. The hero support did not have enough time to procure him some blood syringes. He didn't think he would get hurt while training today, but it never hurt to be prepared.

"Welcome to the USJ, Children." Thirteen said in excitement. Izuku already knew about her Quirk and her suit was used to contain her black hole. In order to not hurt anyone. Aizawa took his place next to his fellow teachers, Saphria and Charlotta were standing slightly behind Thirteen. Saphria had an annoyed scowl on her face as she looked at her phone.

He found himself wondering how it would work for him, if he copied it. It would be interesting to summon black holes that he could use to pull criminals closer to him. He stopped that line of thought as he felt Mina's hand brush against his.

There was always later, he could ask her if he could try to copy it another time.

"You are here to take part in the rescue training and while it is going to be mostly focused in certain areas. We will be using data from your performances in order to find areas that you can stand to improve in."

While Thirteen spoke Izuku saw Saphira freeze in place. She raised her head and took precautionary sniffs in the air, as if something wasn't quite right.

Izuku felt his own nose flare and a quick sniff found something foreign in the air. The smell was hidden underneath the smells of the entire class, it all mixed together in order to mask it, but it was present. It smelled like something was decaying in the air as well as a slight undertone of blood. It was sickly sweet to him and he found himself turning his head towards it.

It was then that the space was filled with a dark fog, it was so dark that it obscured everything behind it from sight. That's when he saw the yellow eyes that peered from the fog, they were huge.

People were leaving its inky depths, all walking in the light. There some mutation type quirks among them, making some look horrific in appearance while others seemed to be somewhat normal. The rest of the class saw them and everyone was shocked.

Thirteen, Aizawa and Charlotta were stunned as well, while Saphira was looking at her phone. She snarled as she put the phone in her pocket.

The scent of decay seemed to grow even stronger, as well as the scent of blood.

"What All Might isn't here!" One of the people exclaimed, he had hands covering him. He was starting to scratch at his neck viciously as he looked towards the heroes. "I came here to fight the final boss, but instead got a bunch of mobs!"

That's when everything went to hell.

Kacchan and Kirishima rushed them but before they could even lay a hand on them they were yanked backwards by Saphria. She moved so fast in order to keep them from making too much distance.

"So what do you want?" She asked standing in front of everyone, while holding her gun.

"MOV-" Kacchan went to scream at her but was silenced by a stern look from her. She was promising death, Izuku could see the difference in her stance. Saphira wasn't about to start playing with these people and was in no mood to deal with any issues.

"Isn't it obvious, we are going to skip straight to the end boss."

"And who exactly are you?" Saphira moved a hand behind her back and motioned for them to move away. It was painfully obvious that she was trying her best to keep them safe. Charlotta moved forward holding her scythe in front of her, Aizawa moved up slightly keeping all the villains in line of sight. Thirteen seemed to take a stance but it was slightly confusing what she would do from this distance.

"It's not worth telling my name to people who won't be around long." His voice drawled out, there was something unhinged about his voice.

"And why are you so sure of that?" Aizawa intoned from the back of the group.

The man looked at the portal and motioned towards them, the inky blackness surrounded the students and they were disappearing one by one. His hand was clutching Mina's as the two of them went head first into a portal.


End file.
